War of Emotion
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: Sequal to Journey to the Frontier. Mary is back home, on Earth and Oa. The gang is still together, but Mary is having trouble juggling time there and freinds and school. It doesn't end there when she meets someone new. But a face Mary thought she will never meet comes to her life. Let's also add the return of ruthless Manhunters. Really? T for few swears; New Filler!
1. Intro

**A.N: Guess who's back….THIS GIRL! I missed doing this story, and now that DC Nation is back, I can get started on writing. But I can't do a lot. I need to know the plot of the entire season to be able to get on with this story. I can try but GLTAS is upredictable. I actually started writing this the day I submitted my last post. I wrote for the first episode and when the second one came, I had to rewrite the first one again. And I had to rethink who Mary's side of the story was going to be like because of those previews on CN. Example, Orange Lantern Hal, Fuuuuuuuu-!**

**If you guys haven't read my other story, **_**Journey to the Frontier**_**, GO DO SO NOW IF YOU WANT TO READ THIS ONE!**

**Let me just say, CARTOON NETWORK YOU JYFKHDFKTFYITF YOU TOOK OUR DC NATION AWAY FROM US WHEN WE NEEDED IT! Ok I'm done.**

**By the way I might also be slow on this because I'm writing a collection of oneshots about how Jack Frost lived in the colonial days. Who here watched ****Rise of the Guardians****? If you haven't, go watch it before they take it out of the movie theaters. Who here is a fan? I'm such a huge fan. Who here reads or writes ****Rise of the Guardians**** fanfiction? You guys should check out **_**Before Jack Frost**_**, written by yours truly. **

**Ok, back to Green Lantern, whose seen the previews? Orange Lantern Hal! Who died of all the feels? All. These. Feels. By the way the links to the video and family portiat I was taking about are on my profile. I can't post them here for some weird reason. This is first chapter is just bio's for some characters I'm introducing.**

**Meet the Circle**

**Vivian:** Sometimes shy but tries to be open when experiencing something new. She has a great sense of humor when she's around friends, and a little crush with Tommy. She is very academic but in extra time like to put together outfits, mostly ones with skirts. She has a Vietnamese backround and is fluent. Vivian wears her glasses with pride.

**Tommy:** Tall boy with short, brown hair. He thinks outside the box and likes to fix things. He spends his extra days with his dad at the Hobby shop. Sometimes helping or making mobile things out of scratch. He is a really sweet guy and doesn't like to get into trouble, unless the twins trick him into it.

**Sam:** She is so into music you wouldn't believe. Sam may dress all tomb boy and act like one, but she can play any instrument you can think of, from the classics to the metals. To add to that, her mom's the music teacher at the school.

**The Twins, Clyde and Leo:** Two gingers who are full of energy. This makes them the fastest runners but sometimes clumsy. They sometimes think too fast for their own good, but makes them a funny pair. And thinking fast makes them excellent in the sciences.

**Katrina:** She may look like those stereotypical cheerleader, but being blond doesn't judge her actions. Katrina is a very outspoken girl and an animal lover. Inspired by Jane Goodall she wants to do something to change the world in the future. Even though she is has friends in her cheer team, Katrina always makes time to be with the first people to welcome her in.

**Rogen:** He is a total super hero geek, sometimes annoying whenever someone brings up a certain Green hero. But his fictional mind makes him a great story teller and comes up with the best jokes and comebacks.

**Cody:** A quite kid, yet the Bunch take him in. He wears a hat over his blond almost white hair every day but his ice blue eyes don't keep him hiding. Even though he hangs with the wrong people, he doesn't like it. He seems to want to be a great athlete, and everyone sees it that way. But there is a talent that he hides.

**The Bunch:** consist of Brandon, Nico, Grady, and Cody. The ones that like to mess with others, especially the Circle.

**A.N: Yes more OC's I know, but Mary was ok. Why not a few more? The first chapter will be posted really soon? Like, maybe by the end of this week. Blue Lanterns and Razer this week, Boo-Ya! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	2. The New Guy Part 1

**A.N: See, I kept my promise. Holy Crap guys did you see the new episode today? I was like, woo-hoo. Then I was like, crap. Then lastly, dead. But everything was Razaya. Emotions detected! Tell me what you thought about today's episode.**

**Ok, enough fangirling, I'm stalling too much. I'm so happy to see some old and new fallowers. And thank you to my first reviewer and one of my #1reviewers from JTTF, Beawolf's Pen! Hey, what's up? **

**OMG OMG I can't stop think about today's episode. I can't wait to start writing about Saint Flawless Walker and Brother Fucking Warth. But for now, I get to show how Mary interacts with Guy.**

_Alright first things first._ I found a roof on top of a factory and took out my phone. Instantly messages and missed calls popped up into my screen. But almost all of them came in from one person, so I pressed the call back.

A few rings later

"Hello?"

"Sup Vivian."

"Holy Fu- MARY! WHAT IN-HOW THE-"

"I'm alive, I've just been busy."

"Don't give me fudge Mary, tell me the truth! Carol came and told the principle that you were off on some…work thing that Hal had to do. But I know that can't be the real story."

"Fine…..It's partly true…I was off with Hal on our second job."

"But missions out in space never stopped for MONTHS."

"Well Hall broke our ship that had us stuck in Frontiers space for a while."

"Frontier space?"

"The outermost of the universe."

"Umm…is that possible?"

"Asked the Science geek."

"Hey. Clyde and Leo are the Science geeks."

"Yeah…sorry."

"I forgive you. But Mrs. Dains won't be to forgiving."

"Fuuuu…what am I going to say?"

"Come over to my house and then will-"

I green figure shot right past over my head almost scarring the daylights out of me. I looked I saw it hit a car and then the wall of a diner.

"Hello? Mary?"

"Oh-uh sorry, I'll call you back. See you tonight." Without a response I hung up and made a mask over my face. _Back on earth and already weird things are happening_. I flew down to the fountain area from which it passed. I looked at the figure not only to see it was man, but a man with a green lantern suit_. What?_ The red head got up and looked angrily at the sky. I fallowed his line of vision and saw Hal fly down to him. I quickly ran to Hal. I didn't care with only one thought in mind. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with-." I looked at the Red Head, then back at Hal. "You're supposed to be with you know who."

"Voldemort?" The other guy asked.

"Um…no."

"It's ok Mary," Hal said, "He already knows my identity."

"What? Really?" I took another look at Red Heads shirt. _Another Green Lantern?_ "How many Green Lanterns are needed in this sector?"

"Only one." Red Head answered pointing to himself. "And Guy is the one for it. And you are?"

"Mary Cabon, Young Lantern, the partner to the real Green Lantern of this Sector." I said bring a fist up.

"Got anything to say to that, Guy Gardner?" Hal said.

"Well my fans don't seem to think that." Hal got angry at Guys response and lifted his fist as well. But a news broadcast stopped him.

"This is Vinesa Suelter reporting live from Tegra Glacier, California." Said the news cast lady on a nearby television.

"Wow that Lady really gets around." Guy said. _Ooookkk._

Vinesa continued. "Massive amounts of what eyewitnesses described as unearthly energy coincided with the disappearance Professor Num Chilton, who had recently rocked the scientific world with his discovery of a mysterious ancient tomb."

Guy had already taken off when Hal said, "Let's shell this for now while I check that out with-"

"Um Hal..." I pulled on his shirt. He turned to see Guy had already gone.

"Boy, I really dislike that guy."

"No kidding, his name is going to be in a lot of my jokes in the future." We flew after him. "So what's going on exactly?"

"He's replacing us, both."

"What? A Replacement? But we've been at this the longest."

"I know, but seems like Appa worships the ground he walks on."

"Even Appa…that is hard to believe. Wait so Guy has no partner?"

"No."

"Right. So we're going to wind back to the fact that I was accidently chosen by a Green Lantern ri-"

"No. Do not! It was not an accident. Remember, everyone is chosen for a reason."

"And I was given the best mentor to pick up my spirits when I need it."

"I'm the only mentor."

"New question. How did Guy end up by that diner?"

"Um"

))))))))))))))))))) 00000000 Page Break 00000000(((((((((((((((((((((

Guy was already at the entrance of the mysterious tomb. As we landed next to him, Hal said. "What are you waiting for, afraid of the dark?" _Good one._

"Hey it's my two little sidekicks." Guy said while walking down the steps. "Stay outside I'll call you when I need you, at Never O'clock!" _That one would have been a good one, if it wasn't directed at us_. Hal got mad and flew down and passed Guy, not without shoving him. Guy got mad and he shoved Hal.

I rolled my eyes and ran to them, then I stood in front of them, "Stop acting like kids and get a move on." And I began to walk in front, into the dark hallway.

"Tough, I'll give her that." I heard Guy say.

"Quite and keep moving." Hal told him in an angry tone

With our rings we used them as flash lights to find our way through the dark tomb. Guy asked the question that was in all our heads, "What's a place like this doing in the middle of no-"I heard a clank and I turned around.

Spikes came from either side of the hall and came towards, "HAL!"

Guy was quick and he made a construct, grabbing Hal before he was cut in two. Hal got up from the floor and faced Guy. "Thanks."

"Saving helpless civilians is what I do." Guy responded. _For one moment can you not come up with something to ruin the moment?_

"Who are you calling a civilian?" Hal got all defensive.

"You're going to do something about-"

"Shhhh." We tried to listen to what Hal heard. I heard a distant noise. "You hear that?"

"I do." The guys flew in front as I tailgated them.

"Professor?" Hal called out. "You in here?" I saw the boys top ahead and look at something.

When I landed behind them, Guy said. "I don't think he can hear you." I pushed past them to see what was going on.

I froze. Chilton's body lay motionless on the ground. I got mad and turn to Guy. "Be a little more sensitive will you." And I bent down to check on the professor.

Guy went ahead, but I felt Hal put a hand on my shoulder. "Mary…" I still didn't want to give up so I check for a pulse or heartbeat. Nothing.

"It was worth a shot." I said getting. "But I'm stronger now."

Hal and I walked over to the end of the Hal. "Look at these markings." I walked over to what he was looking at. A pedestal had some weird inscription. "Translation." When Hals ring hanged the wording it read. "No one escapes the Manhunters." We used our rings to light up the wall. The wall didn't scare me though; it was what was standing by it. I jumped back. Robots, huge, each holding a canon. Manhunters.

"Manhunters." Guy said. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Story time." I said going around in each column. As I went through each column, which was not made by earth metal to note, Hal explain to our clueless companion.

"That Red Lantern Invasion we stopped while you were here and not helping in any way was in sighted by those things."

"Well…robots."

"They were the fore runners of the Green Lantern Corp. They're prime directive was to hunt and destroy the criminal element. Somehow they decided that included all life forms with emotions. They whipped out an entire sector."

Guy then yelled something that was too fast for me to understand and I heard shots firing. One missed me by an inch, scorching the column I was just looking at. Hal pulled me close to him as he made a shield. I finally got a chance to see what was going on. _Manhunters, awake?! Maybe I should ask the question of WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? _

I helped make the shield stronger. "You might want to try going on offense there guys!" Guy said.

"Easy for you to say, we've got two of them." Hal called back.

"How did they get activated?" I yelled over the noise.

"Another question, hard to answer." Hal responded.

Then Guy was shot to a column next to us and slid down to the ground. "I'm open to suggestions. Even from you two." He made a dome shield. The Manhunters got more offensive and with they're canons, started breaking our wall.

"What now?" I asked.

"Get back." Hal said. We flew backwards and Hal pressed a button on the ground. Some spikes came from up top and land right on the robots.

"How-"

"This time it was on purpose."

"What?" We looked at Guy whose dome was about to be crushed. Hal shot the Manhunter, making it easy for Guy to put down his shield.

"Fallow me." Hal ordered. We flew out of the catacomb and back down the Hall. Somehow the two we crushed survived, so they decide to try and fry us with their canons. Hal pressed a button on the ground. And a wall behind us dropped, slowing them down.

"Haha, suckers." I said. But a Manhunter rammed right through. "Oh come on." More and more fire blast came after us and it was getting really hard to stay far from them. So Hal turned, made a crack on the ceiling and the whole place started coming down to the ground. We made it out just in time before we were crushed. We saw snow and debris, fall and crash, and then nothing.

**A.N: Try writing over snarky dialogue for a character that is already overly snarky, it's hard. And yes, Vivian does know she's a GL. It will all be explained sometime later. Ok, I need to say this, before I forget. I might not be updating a lot. School, driving classes, school, comfermation, school, lacrosse practices, and did I mention school. Yeah, well that's life, so I hope you would understand if I don't update as much.**


	3. The New Guy part 2

**A.N: So, who else was creeped out about the latest episode? It gave me goosebumps.**

**Thank you to Beawolf's Pen, Shelia13, Aqua79, and geekychic1999 for reviewing. **

**So to remind you. I probably won't be able to update as much as I did during the Summer. And With new episodes, I have to rewrite some chapters.**

**On with the show. I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**The New Guy part 2**

"Good Plan." Guy said. _Finally_. "Glad I thought of it." _Drag._

Hal and I turned our backs to him and Hal pulled out his ring. "This is Green Lantern of Sector 2814 calling for a senior inelegance analyst." Salaak appeared on the screen. "Salaak, would you please tell me what Dormant Manhunters are doing here on Earth."

"As you well know, Hal Jordan, all Manhunters were decommissioned eons ago. Is this an example of your Earth human? I do not get it."

"No Salaack those things are actually here. I just saw three of them with my own eyes."

"It cannot be. But if it were and if you failed to stop them, they will exterminate sentient being they can find."

"Then let's hope we crushed them" Guy said nonchalantly.

Salaak smiled and said, "Say is that Guy Gardner?"

Hal ended the connection. I turned to Guy, "First Appa, and now Salaak."

"And everybody else." Guy added. We heard a sound and turned to see a helicopter fly right next to us. _Media get a life!_

The Vinesa lady opened the door and asked, "What happened inside that tomb?"

"What else, Guy Gardner stopped-"But Hal made a jar around him. He and I went to the News lady.

Hal explained, "Luckily the real Green Lanterns of Earth Managed to squelch a Major threat with some minor assistance from my new sidekick here, Carrot Top" Hal said pointing to Guy. He got mad and broke through the Jar. Before Guy could say anything, we heard rumbling.

Vinesa noticed and looked at the fallen tomb. "What is that?" Suddenly Manhunters shot out from the ground.

"Nothing you want to be around for so take cover." Hal said. "Guy, get ready."

"Um and me." I said.

"Stay here." I wanted to say something but the Manhunters started coming to us. "Get out of here, now. We'll hold them off." And Hal took off.

I fallowed right behind him even though something else told me not to_. I'm going to stay and watch, I was going to fight._ Hal made a construct fist and punch the first one to the ground. I went down to make sure it was completely done. But I forget, they're Manhunters. The Robot got up but I made a strong net around it. He broke right through and started shooting at me. I flew to him and made circles, using the snow to make a small storm around him. Somehow he could track me and a fist came to my face having me land in a pile of snow. I got up to see Hal was now fighting two of them. He was punch down to the snow, and the Manhunters fallowed down to finish him. Hal made a weight staff and started fighting them both. As I flew up to help him, I looked to my right to see Guy using a hockey stick as a waking staff. _Oh man why didn't i ever think of that one? I'm the one usually using sports equipment for my fights_. I decided to be original, made a lacrosse stick and started hitting a Manhunter on the head.

"Mary, I told you to stay behind." Hal yelled as he made a shield. He then made a weight and smacked the Manhunter on the head. To the ground it went.

"And what, do nothing?" My Manhunter passed me and went straight to Hal and grabbed him. "Shit." I flew over and grabbed on to the robots head. _Let go you creep!_

"Mary there was a reason for that." Said Hal making fist. I let go as Hal punched the robot.

"And the reason would be what?" we heard yelling and turned to see a Manhunter grabbing on to the Helicopter.

"To make sure they get out safely." Hal said, his construct hand grabbed the Manhunter, and then flung it to the ground.

"Well thank you for explaining it to me now."

The Helicopter came to us. Hal looked at me and said, "Make sure they get out of the area." He then yelled at the news crew. "Get away from here as fast as you can!" a Manhunter then came out of nowhere and brought him to the ground. My ears rang and I wanted to go down and help. But Hal got up and quickly and began to fight. _He's good, I mean he's Hal. Besides…_

"Well you heard him." I said to Vinesa, "Get out!"

"But we need footage for-"

"I know it's your job but right now just think. Does your job matter more then you're life?" they got wide eyed. And the two crew members looked at each other. We heard a noise and I looked to see that they were already closer to a nearby town. "Well now that your safely out of harm's way…Stay." I said to the two. I flew to the guys who were in the middle of destroying one Manhunter. As it blew up, I went to Hal. "The news people are out of Manhunter reach."

Hal nodded and we fallowed after the other two Manhunters. "Let's give 'em the old blindside blitz like I used to use back in Ann Harbor." They both got in football gear.

"Mary!" Hall yelled. "Get the rebound." Hal said as he pointed at the farthest Manhunter.

"Got it." As I flew towards it, I created a basketball and threw it at its head. It bounced off and I caught the ball again. The Manhunter stopped to look back but I flew behind him, making sure its back was facing me. I threw the ball again at its head, then it bounced off and I caught it once again. It tried to face me but I flew behind its back. I repeated the act over and over, until it began to glitch. "Ha! I'm too much for you, aren't I?"

"Here comes the pitch." Someone yelled. Guy flew in front of me and threw a huge baseball at the Manhunter I was just fighting. The Manhunter was still recuperating from its reason ordeal with a basketball to the head, so it was easily hit by the big green baseball. As it flew backwards Hal made a baseball bat and swung it. The robot broke into millions of pieces.

We grouped together. "Ha." Guy said, "Tough sport."

"Tough enough for a jet pilot!" Hal said enthusiastically. After they did a fist pump Hal said, "Finally I can never get a fist pump out there." Hal looked at me, and corrected himself. "Well when Mary and I do it, it's just a weird thing to everyone else."

"I know right, thousands of species in the Corp and we're the only ones who fist pump. Us three Earth Lanterns have to watch each other's backs."

"I couldn't have said it any better." I said, and Guy and I did a high five.

"You said it." Hal added. Guy suddenly gave Hal a hug. I wanted to laugh at how funny it looked. All Hal did was pat him on the back. The Helicopter came hovering down next to us and the crew started taking video of the exchange. I lost control and broke out laughing as Hal said, "Umm...Guy."

As Guy released his hold, I went up to Vinesa and said, "Can I get some of that footage?"

"Ahem, Young Lantern." Hal said quickly.

"Never mind."

))))))))))))))))))00000000 Page Break 000000000(((((((((((((((

After we landed by the tomb and checked for damage on the Helicopter, Hal went up to Vinesa. "Damage is minimal, you're good to fly."

"Thank you Green Lanterns." She said.

"You're Welcome." We said in unison.

Once they flew off a cellphone began to ring. I checked my phone but no one was calling. "Cell phone." Hal said taking out his phone. "Oh shoot what time is it? No, no." he pressed answer. "Carol Hi, i-I'm sorry I'm late, I'm on my way and-"

"Wait, Hal, we need to talk." _No!_

"Oh that's never good." Guy said out loud.

"Quite." I whispered.

"Is someone else with you?" Carol asked.

"Do you mind?" Hal said, "Carol i-"

"Hal, no more explanations no more excuses, no for hoping or wishing for a future. It's just not in the cards for us."

"Carol, I'm really trying."

"Hal, I don't want you to have to try. I want you to live a life you were meant for. This is bigger than us. You have a calling, and I will not ask you to give that up." While she said all this, I was secretly begging Hal for me to say something, but he kept on giving signals saying I shouldn't, this is between only them two.

"And if I did?"

"Oh that's sweet. But it's better for both of us if we just…move on with our lives."

"Don't say that. We can make it work-"

"Bye Hal, I'm sorry." And it all ended. _Oh man Hal, willing to give up everything for her. Carol willing to give up the relationship for him. So much love, whose right in all this?_

"Hal." I went and gave my mentor a hug. "I'm so sorry-"

"Mary, we should have seen this coming. It may have never worked."

"It will, I'll find a way for you to be together again." Hal shook his head no.

"At least she didn't say she wants to be friends." Guy said.

"Don't start, Gardner." Hal said with an angry tone.

"Yeah, please try and not make it worse." I added.

"I'm not." He came over and out a hand on Hal. "I know exactly what you're going through."

"I really doubt that." Hal said turning the cold shoulder to Guy.

"You really think I don't know what it's like? We're on call 24/7 to save lives but when it comes to having a life, making connections, well there is not enough time in the day."

"That's the truth." Hal agreed.

"I know exactly what you mean." I added. "With school and friends, I try and manage."

"At least you have people who care about you two." Guy said. "If I left earth, who would even notice?"

"You always got you're fans." Hal said with a smirk.

"Everyone loves a hero, right? But only in theory." A real shocker.

"Careful Guy, you almost sound human." Hal said lending a hand out for Guy to shake. Guy shook his hand.

"Welcome to the club, Guy." I said giving a friendly punch on his arm.

"Wow you pack a punch." Guy said. "But love the fact I'm not the only one with a sporty mind."

"All sports is what I'm built for."

"So," Guy turned to Hal, "Do you think I can get Carol's number, she seems really nice, I think she was checking me out on the phone. Seeing as you guys are split up-"Hal shut him up by punching him square in the jaw.

"About time." I sighed.

Both Hal's and mine's rings lit up and Salaak appeared saying, "Hal Jordan and Mary Cabon, you are to report to the Guardian Chamber at once." Hal sighed.

"Hey," Guy said giving us thumbs up, "Put in a good word for me?" Hal just took off.

But I just had to say, "Not likely." And I fallowed behind.

**A.N: I had to rewrite this one like three times. I don't have much to say, except next chapter you get to meet an OC. **


	4. The New Guy part 3

**A.N: OMG, I'm so sorry for leaving you guys, you have a right to be mad. I've just been so busy with school and contributing to saving GLTAS. Did you hear? Young Justice and Green Lantern are not in production anymore. They're not making any more seasons for both YJ and GLTAS, Cartoon Network says we don't have enough views. We have 2 months to turn it around though. Stay tuned for the End Authors Note.**

**OMG "Loss" had me in tears and "Cold Fury" had me screaming why! Just Why? Ok, enough of that, here we go.**

Hal and I got to the hallway leading to the chamber. We said hi to Salaak who was at his normal post, and we saw Tama're and Sinestro who were repairing the broken light post and walls. We got to the door but stopped. I looked at Hal and said, "Remember, Ganthet and Killowag aren't here to get you out of this and since I'm part of this, don't look to me for help."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm going to say."

We opened the door and stood in the middle as the Guardians came down to the ring.

"Hal Jordan and Mary Cabon," Appa announced once we were all settled. "It is the decision of this council that you be immediately removed from duty as Green Lanterns of Sector 2814 and be replaced by Guy Gardner."

"Thanks we already got that message." Said Hal. "But I've got a message for you. I don't need this and neither does Mary" _This is what happens when Killowag and Ganthet aren't here. You get an Angry Hal_, "So you can take your power ring and stick it straight up-"

"You misunderstand, allow me to finish."

"Come on Hal, hear him out." Hal lessoned up a little after I said that and looked at Appa.

"Your bravery in defeating the Red Lanterns has not gone unnoticed."

Both Hal and I got a little worried, "Not sure where this is going." Hal said.

"A Lantern of your caliber is underutilize working in only a single sector. Hens forth, you will patrol all of Guardian Space."

"Oh-wait, so we're not being fired?"

"Indeed not. Congratulations Hal Jordan and Mary Cabon, you have been promoted to Honor Guard of the Green Lantern Corp. Will you both accept?"

Hal and I were shocked, our jaws almost dropped off our faces. I came back too quickly but Hal was still dazed. The only word that came out of his mouth was, "Um." I had to hit him on the shoulder. He stood up right quickly and said, "Sure, I mean, um, yes I accept um, your offer."

App looked at me. "There had been much discussion when it came to you of course seeing as you were accidently chosen." I held in the anger that was boiling within me. I could feel Hal tense up next to me but I held his arm to hold him back. "But there are some of us who have realized your potential." I noticed Syad smile a little. _Thank you, Syad_. "So we ask you if you would accept the offer to be honor guard with Hal Jordan.

I hesitated. _This is huge, wait what about sports, and school and…crap_. "I-I …"

))))))))))))0000 Page Break 0000000000(((((((((((

"And you said yes! Mary why…oh my…" Vivian said as she facepalmed.

"I'm sorry, what was I supposed to say? No? I can't say no. How many times to I have to explain to you, the Guardians don't give privileges to just anyone. And besides, Appa has labeled me as accidently chosen, so I have to prove to that dumb ass of a guardian that I can do this. This is huge."

"Look I'm proud of you, really I am, but… We won't have time to hang out anymore. What about school?"

"Well still have time for hang outs. As for school, I'll do the same thing we did as last time. When I'm at school I stay in school, even though I really hate that rule. And then after homework I go with Hal and patrol Guardian space. Easy peezie."

"Well whatever floats your boat." She said in a perky tone. "Or sinks it."

"Haha, very funny. Look, Hal and I have to stick together now, closer than we've ever been."

"Well call me when you learn to be more open with your past, and then I'll believe on that note"

"Well… you haven't really heard what happened out at Frontier Space."

"Well tell me what happened. Tell me, tell me!" Vivian said all hyper like.

And for the rest of the night, I told her about our whole adventure in space.

))))))) The Next day (((((((((

"Please Principle Dains, you have to understand this was an emergency. We didn't have a choice." I was in the Principles office that Monday morning. School was in but I wasn't going to come back until the next day. I was trying to get out of doing extra work, but seems like I can't get out of this one.

"Mary, I had to pull a lot of strings to put you in the papers under transfer but you had to call at least earlier where you were. I'm sorry but you have to attend after school Monday to Thursday at least an hour to catch up on what you missed. Either that or you make up all the homework you missed in the past two months." I groaned. _Fu…my life_. This is going to cut into my honor guard schedule. She handed me some papers for Hal to sign and she walked me out the door. As Hal pulled up by the gates, Mrs. Dains said, "I hope your family is doing fine though."

"Yeah, I know, we'll miss him." Hal and I came up with saying that Hals distant cousin died. And not only bloodline distant, we said we traveled by car to Oregon. _Yep that's the best we could do_. I said bye and got in the car. As we speed off back to the apartment, I handed Hal the papers and he took it. He began to laugh so I had to take the papers away from him.

"Hahaha….after school tutoring."

"Yah, yah just focus on the road."

))))))))) First day of School (for Mary) ((((((((((

**Beep Beep Beep Beep….SMACK.**

I took my hand off my alarm clock and got up. I took a look around my Teal Blue colored room. It was a nice normal room, bed, desk and chair, nightstand, lamp, ect. After a good shower and putting on jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt, I start to brush my hair. _Should I put my hair up, I mean that's what I do when I'm a civie but Young Lantern doesn't exist anymore. Hair down? Hair up? _At the end I decided to keep it up. Might as well keep the old ways, I'm still Young Lantern at heart. I go down the hall to the kitchen. Opening the door of newly restocked fridge, I get out some milk.

Hal came into the kitchen to see me eating cereal. "Well, back to the normal ritual."

"Yeah, morning, school, pat- well not patrol."

"Right, you have to stay after. That's alright. I won't leave without you. All we have to do is go through space once and come back."

"I can't believe it, why can't school be easier. I mean, I like challenges but I like challenges in space."

"Well you did get that this past summer. Oh and by the way, it's 7:37."

"Gah!"

**A.N: So you got a taste of Vivian, finally. **

**Us fans of both shows have to boost up the love of YJ and GLTAS by helping out. How? Media. I guess some of you guys have heard this but I'm posting this just in case. Comment about how good both shows are on Facebook. Go on the Cartoon Network and DC Nation page and give them reasons why we deserve to have more seasons. Tweet something under #SaveYJandGLTAS to Cartoon Network. But there is a new tweet we create for Saturday, and we use it only during the shows air. This weeks hashtag is #AntiReach. Tell friends, family, or anybody to watch both YJ and GLTAS to watch the show. The more viewers the better. Buy the episodes on Itunes to increase consumer awareness.**

**Some more bad news. I have to put this story on hiatus. *ducks away from hammer construct.* I get it, you guys don't like that, especially since I'm not updating a lot. But this show has become way too complicated. I have to keep rewriting my side of the story line to fit the normal one. So I'm going to wait until the season ends, then I'll continue. BUT, I think I'm going to do a story with a collection of one shots, some filler stories during the Red Lantern war or maybe some other stories on how Mary grew up learned to be a Green Lantern. I might, I don't know. But keep an eye out. Yeah so….Hiatus….really sorry. But please don't think it's the end, I'll come back. Don't forget to help save the shows, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	5. Back to School

**A.N: HAPPY EASTER! DON'T FORGET TO FLOSS! oops, i just quoted Rise of the Guardians. Ow well. Easter brings hope, meaning, Easter Brings the revival of War of Emotion from hiatus. Now that the season has ended (Sadly) i can finally work on my story. The thing is since there is only a 75% chance for GLTAS to have another season, but it's still slim to none. So basically, i'll probably throw my ideas i've been wanting to use in this story. Don't worry they won't jumble up so much. There will be four parts to this story, maybe three, can't remember. But i'm seriously rooting for another season. We just need people to call Warner brothers and toy companies for GLTAS merchandise, the more request, the more merch. The more merch, the better chance of a season. **

**By the way, i creid on the last episode, like legit tears came from my eyes. I went to the DC NATION meet up in Moors Deli, and when the ring appeared on the screen following Razer, Everyone screamed. It was funny and awsome. Jim and Giancarlo were there. Aslo Brandon and Greg, the creators og YJ were there, too.**

**Anyway, this is a filler chapter, and there are going to be a lot of these. This takes place right after the last chapter. **

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Back to School**

_Get to the door, get to the door!_ Once I stepped through, the bell rang. _Made it!_ "Welcome back Miss Cabon."Said my math teacher. She was ok, not one of those mean teachers. But she can get really sensitive, the drop of a pencil, binders clicking, any little noise sets her on edge.

"Same here Mrs. Apan." I said as I walked into my first class of the day. I saw Sam by the back next to an empty seat so I took the chance.

"The Lost Child has returned" Sam said as I sat down. "So where were you? You wouldn't answer your phone."

"Um… I lost battery on my way to New York and I forgot my charger."

"Bummer."

"All right, everyone get out yesterday's homework to see if you did it."

))))))))) Break (((((((

I slammed my locker and ran to the corner of school. It was a brick wall separating the street and the school grounds. It was one corner of the only grassy field in this school. Everything else was hard concrete. I walked up to my croup f friends sitting in a circle. "Hey Y'all, what's up?"

"She lives!" a long haired blond came and hugged me.

"Why would I be dead Katrina?"

A brown short haired boy came up from behind me. "Because we haven't seen you in like years!" Tommy said.

"It's only been a few months."

"Few months too many." Clyde whined.

His twin brother Leo added "Yeah, Rogen's going nuts since one of his 'Info' people have been gone."

"That's not true!" _Speak of the devil_. The tan skinned teen came to me. "Well maybe a little but-Mary where were you?"

"It was just a funeral we had to get to across the country, no big deal." I answered.

"That son of a dog!" _Oh boy_. I turned to see Vivian come in the circle and sit down. She had an angry look on her face.

"Hey Vivian." Tommy said in a cheerful tone. She just waved and blushed. _Those two are as bad as Aya and Razer._

"What was it this time?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"Let me guess, you got and A minus on your History test." said Clyde.

"What! No! It's Brandon teaching the new boy how to locker slam using mine as an example." Brandon was the kid who made fun of Vivian on her first day. Yep, the guy I punched right on the jaw. Brandon and his buddies do ok in class since the teacher is right there. But at lunch, it's different. Everybody began to whine. But I had to ask. "What new boy? I'd like to have a word with him." The bell rang and everybody got up.

"We'll fill you in at lunch." Tommy said and we all split.

)))))))))) Science ((((((((

_Lord give me strength_. I stared at the clock. _Five more minutes_. Miss Piatza kept on droning on about cells and what not. I really didn't care what was happening in class. If I was going to get double the time at school, I'd rather learn after school to make missing Honor Guard patrol worth it.

I was sitting next to some kid I'd never seen before. He wore baggy jeans, cargo boots, and an aviator jacket. He had one of those hats with a flat rim. I couldn't see his ears and his hair must have been cut short. I could see a little bit of it though, blond hair almost white. He as well wasn't paying much attention to the teacher and kept looking back every once in a while at the clock.

"A little faster, clocky…" he mumbled.

"I know, the subjects you hate happens to be the ones the last the longest." I whisperd.

He looked at me a little surprised, probably not thinking anyone would have heard him. Then we both heard a "Psst." And we looked behind us. One of Brandon's Buddies, Nico, whispered to the hat boy, "Go on." The boy nodded nervously and took out something from his jacket pocket. He held out a paper folded over and over again to make a triangle. He aimed it right at Brea, a girl I hardly talk to, in front of us who was intensely taking notes. One flick of his finger and the think hit her on the back of her head.

She turned around and whispered, "What?"

"Read it." He whispered back. She looked at me and I just shrugged. She unfolds the paper and reads it. Brea rolls her eyes and drops it on the floor. _What was on that_- **RING**- _wow that was fast. _I get up and collect my things. The boy had already cleared the room but the paper was still on the ground. Kneeling down I open the folded paper and read it_. A phone number? Let me guess, another of those jockies from Brandon's group._ I threw the piece of paper in the trash and headed to my locker.

))))))))))) Lunch ((((((((

We had options. Sit on the table they provide us, or on the grassy field next to them. Our group likes to sit on the grassy area because we like to keep our shits clean. You're a possible target for any flying food if you sit at the tables.

"Hey guys." Sam said, joining our group.

"Hey." Everyone replied back.

"So I'm anxious to know about this new kid you guys were talking about, because I have a feeling I just met him last period." I said.

"Cody Royal." Katrina said. "Kid who hardly takes off his hat and hangs out with the Brandon Bunch."

"He doesn't seem to know how to get a date."

"He's not like the Bunch that's for sure." Vivian said. "He may try to be all cool and stuff but you can see that Brandon is making him do it."

"I actually feel bad for the kid." Tommy said. "He wants to be one of them you can see but I think he's better than that."

"Shhhh…Here they come!" the twins told us. Since my back was turned I didn't see what was going on. But by the eyes of the others, the Bunch was standing right behind me.

"Well look who came back from the dead!" Brandon yelled out. I looked up to see the curly brown haired boy leaning over me. Three other boys were right behind him

"Yes I'm alive. And you of all people should know that." My group of friends snickered at my come back.

"Eh…I'm not that stupid."

"So you admit you are kind of stupid." Rogen said. _Rogen, how much I love your quirks._

Brandon got wide eyed and marched towards him, "You want to repeat that Ro-" he got cut off when I put my foot out for him to trip. He fell right into the bushes growing next to the brick wall. "Damn it!" While two of his friends, Nico and Grady, helped him out, I turned to Cody who was just standing there.

"So you're Cody." He looked at me. "I would stop hanging out with Brandon. If you really don't care, then go ahead and buy an 'I'm with Stupid' shirt. Don't say I didn't warn you when the time comes."

Cody just shrugged and put his hand in his pocket. Brandon finally got out of the bush and went over to Cody, putting one hand on his shoulder. "You may be same old Mary but things have changed around here. And you better be prepared when my boy Cody here becomes the best athlete this school's seen." The Bunch turned and went back to the tables.

"What did he mean by best athlete?" They stared at me nervously. "Now what?"

"He's applying to Coast City High under the same Athletic Scholorship as you." Katrina answered.

"What, so this kid is so good he can boast about-"

"No." Vivian cut in. "Brandon was the one who told everyone. Brandon tried to say Cody was a better version of you, but it never stuck. But Cody is really going for the scholarship. I mean everyone knows that he's not replacing you, but if you're grades don't pick up Mary, you won't get that scholarship, and Brandon is not going to let you down easy."

"Well it's not like Brandon is getting the scholarship."

Tommy laughed, "Of course not, it will be funny when he finds out that part won't do good for him, but it will be funny for him if you don't get it yourself."

"And we're just worried for you, Mary." Katrina put in. "We really want you to go far but you're not getting anywhere when you disappear all the time."

"Well if Mary keeps disappearing, she'll lose more than that." Vivian implied. I was going to ask what she ment, when she screamed bloody murder and jumped backwards. She dropped her sandwich and hid behind me. "Get it off my sandwich!" I looked at her sandwich to see a fake cockroach on it. Clyde and Leo started to laugh. Tommy took his sack lunch, poured all its contents out, and then blew air in it. Then he popped it in front of Leo and Clyde and the twins jumped back, scared out of their wits.

Katrina shook her head, "That is why you should never mess with a girl like Vivian."

))))))) a few days later, after school (((((((((((

"Mary its common sense." Vivian whispered to me.

"The only thing that makes sense is the fact that a new kid who plays football can't even land right. I saw the football practice while walking home the other day. Cody just let's those boys run right over them." I whispered back.

"Anyone can be a clutz. Even you."

"If only your feet were as fast as your mouth."

"Just concentrate. Now answer the question right and you can leave."

"Fine, matter can't be created or destroyed. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Finally!"

"SHHH." The librarian shushed us from across the library.

"Sorry." We both said. We walked out to the school library and out the gates. As we went by the field at our school, we saw some boys playing flag football. I noticed Brandon passing the football to Cody who came up in his right. Cody caught it with ease, but then he tripped and fell. I stopped Vivian so that I could observe what happened. I held out my hand to show here my point, all she said was, "Oh." The couch started yelling out at Cody, telling him to keep his feet on the ground. Cody nodded and the play went again. Cody caught it, and didn't trip. But this time someone knocked him down and he fell on his back. "That must have hurt." I said. I heard ringing come to my ears, confirming what I said. As the ringing faded and Cody got up, I said, "Let's go." We kept walking down the street.

"So how is honor guard duty so far? You still trying to find out more of the Manhunters?"

"We can't just let it slide. That town was about to be destroyed, so Hal and I have been going to planets and searching for other Manhunter hideouts. So far no-"I stopped and looked at Vivian who was looking down at the concrete. "Hey, you ok?"

"Huh…what. I was listening!" She said quickly.

I put a hand on her. "Is something bothering you? You can talk to me about it."

"Wow. Meditating did change your way of thinking. You used to just leave me to my thoughts." She said as we stopped in front of an apartment building. I looked up to see w made it my place.

"I used to think that was the best way to take things." I went up the steps to the door. "But I think it's best to talk about it then hold it all in."

"I still believe that something scattered your brain waves out there in space."

"You stick to science, and I'll stick to my beliefs."

"Ya, ya, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye." And shut the door.

**A.N: Two parts mentioned so far, and well, i seriously don't know what to say. BTW i was looking at some recent reviews for my previous story, and one person mention how Mary sounds Mary sue by her name. Well i kept telling myself "Make sure she is not a Mary sue". And i ended up using the name. How dumb was i not to notice until know. Mary is just the english translation for my middle name, Maria. So I wanted to use that translation and i didn't even take a notice. *Epicly facepalms the face palm of all face palms*. well it's too late to change it now!**

**I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. Reboot part 1

**A.N: So this chapter is slightly filler but we get to the beginning of the actual thing in the end. So yeah a week, I know, but my computer got a virus so with some tender love and care (and cleaning it out from all the bugs it somehow got), I got it fixed so I can post this. Beawolf's Pen, thanks for reviewing! And to all the other lovely readers, thanks for not forgetting about this story due to the unfortunate hiatus. This is the end of the first week for Mary, Friday. TGIF for her, not for me. First day of School after break, not a happy day.**

As Hal dropped me off, I asked him what the plan was today. Since it was a Friday, I didn't have after school studying so I could go straight to patrol without having to wait until night came around. "Not much planned. After school we can find out some more on the Manhunters."

"We will? Good!" I hugged him then got out of the car. "Because yesterday we didn't go for patrol, so today better be worth it." I said goodbye and got out of the car. I was surprisingly early to school that day that I didn't have to rush to my locker. While switching books, I heard the rattle of another locker being a stubborn locker. The bell rang for the five minute warning and the rattling got harder. I closed my locker to see that Vivian was struggling to open hers muttering, "Stupid, idiot, sons of…dogs."

"Your locker holding your books ransom, Vivian?"

"No, they glued it or something." I took a look at the opening of the door. It looked like someone put some sort of special concrete to keep this thing shut. "And I'm going to be late." I looked both ways to make sure no one was looking and with my ring I made a construct drill. "Mary!"

"Emergencies, remember? Who did it?"

"Who do you think?"

_The Bunch_. When the concrete was off I opened her locker. "Two minutes. Hurry!" And I ran for History.

)))))))) Lunch ((((((

"I can't believe it. Concrete!" I told our circle "How do they get that?"

"Just let it go, Mary." Vivian said to me.

"It's just another one of those pranks they do every day." Tommy added. "No one gets hurt. No one cares."

"It's that new boy, Cody. I know it is." I said in a dark tone. "I gave him a chance and he blows it."

"He'll come around." Said a female voice from behind. It was Katrina and her group of cheerleading friends. No, Katrina doesn't hang out with snobs, they're actually cool to hang out with. They sometimes sit with us when things get hectic at the lunch tables.

"It might not be long either." Said one of the girls, "We just saw Brandon yelling at Royal. Something about the concrete not working."

"Maybe it's because I still arrived on time to class." Vivian.

"I've been trying to figure this out for a while," Sam cut in, "But how did the concrete come off?" Everyone stared at me and Vivian. I looked nervously at Vivian for help, but she put her hands up in saying 'you're on your own.'

"I…um…well come on. I just had to shoulder it until it cracked."

"The concrete maybe had too much air bubbles for it to stay together." Vivian added. There were a lot of Oh's and everyone continued eating. I turned to Vivian and mouth thank you. But she didn't return it.

Then everyone gasped and I turned to what they were looking at. Poor Rogan came walking up to us, his hair covered in yogurt. "What happened?" asked another of Bridgette's friends.

"Two words," He said. "Flying food."

"Come on, let me help you with that." Tommy said taking Rogan's hand. He steered him to where the boy's bathroom was.

Vivian sighed. "He's so sweet."

"Admit it. You like him." I said.

She gave me a look and whispered, "Just because you helped bring a robot and an alien together doesn't mean it's going to be the same here."

"They're not exactly together yet but it's…"I faltered when Brandon and his group walked out of the table area. "Excuse me." I said getting up and marching towards the boys. "You guys have got to stop."

"See, I told you she would get ticked." Said Nico to Brandon.

"Good, I wanted to get her attention. You messed up our concrete-."

"How did you know it was me?"

"You still have some concrete on your shirt." Cody said. He then noticed he wasn't the one asked, and then stepped back.

"I used my strength. Something you should use on the field

Cody didn't reply. Brandon looked at Cody, "Well, what are you waiting for?" Cody then got a little nervous. _They were right, he's really doesn't want to do this_. Brandon didn't wait any longer. He grabbed Cody by the arm. "Come on."

))))))))))After School (((((((((

"Freedom!" I said being the first to run out the front gates.

"Wait! Mary!" Vivian screamed.

"Sorry Vivian got to go. Duty Calls!" I didn't look back and I ran to the nearest ally. When I made sure no one was around to see me change. I looked at my ring and made my Green Lantern suite appear. I let my hair down and made my mask. Then I took off towards Oa.

I got to my room on Oa and threw my back pack on my bed and went out to the training area. _Hal said Killowag had come back yesterday, since I was't here yesterday I'm going to pay a visit. _I was flying so fast, that I rammed myself into another GL. "WOO-OH." We both tumbled in the air until we landed on the landing dock of a nearby building. _Ow._ I got up to shake myself and I looked around. _Who was- wow._ I stopped to look at what looked like a ball of grey rock with mechanical arms. Since it seemed its legs were too small; it hovered over the ground while it checked itself. Its eyes made it look like it was wearing a black mask with the whites as the eyes. He had no mouth but you could hear him say, "Oh no what would mother say?"

"Um, excu-"

"Oh I am sorry I didn't see you there…flying fast."

"That's alright it was my fault. You must be new." I extend a hand. "I'm Mary."

"I-I'm Chaselon." He said shaking with his mechanical arms. "And I've actually been here for a few months."

"Yeah, I've been gone for a long time. So what is it that you are made of?" I motioned my hand up and down.

"Crystalline." He said proudly. "But not enough exquisite sheen as my siblings back in Barrio."

"Right. Well compared to me you're more…shinier."

"Oh-um…thanks." His whites narrowed happily, making it look like he was smiling.

"Well nice to meet you Chaselon." And I took off to the building right next to the one I was on. The Training Tower. I opened the door and had to duck as a female GL on my left shot at another that was on my right. I moved back as she zoomed down to tackle another GL with three eyes.

"I said right! What? You don't know the difference? I might as well send you back to your home world to start learning over again." I heard Killowag scream at his trainees. I flew over to him. "You better get that move right! I'm not teaching kids here!"

"So do I count?" I said coming up to him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hey, hey. How's my little honor guard?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hal told you already."

"Everything. But I got to say, Hal taking down Atrocitus was the craziest one."

"Well how about you, Hal said you took down the whole army with some help." Killowag said yes and explained, talking about a guy he called Saintwalker brought Mogo to take down the whole thing. The he said that Blue Lanterns had the power to create worm holes and Killowag was transported back. "Moonface disappeared later on, but he said I'd probably see the guy again. But he's not the only one who disappeared."

"Really? Who else?"

"I haven't seen Aya since this morning, and Razer decided to take a leave for a while and just left a few hours ago."

"Aya probably went looking all over Oa, she's curious, can't stop her. As for Razer, he is on my list of people I want to punch. He did not say goodbye, how rude."

"Who else got on your nerves?" I explained to him about my week at school, the Bunch, the new boy, and my friends. I told him that when the pranks actually go too far, I'll use my ring on them. "At least I can trust you to use it right. As for these poozers." He looked back at his recruits and yelled, "Was that a construct or did your ring back fire? You're training to be Green Lanterns, not Guardian members of the Council Choir! I've seen a hundred year old Quezellog with broken legs climb that obstacle faster than you poozers! Do You Here Me?!"

They all responded. "Sir, yes sir!"

"I forgot how precious you are in your natural habitat." We both turned to see Hal leaning on the door.

"Jordan? I thought you were on honor guard duty."

"I am."

"You were?" I yelled. "You said you wouldn't leave without me."

"Toma 'Re asked for my help at the last minute. And you were at school. We bumped into some Manhunters but that's it."

"Aw man, you always get the best gig. I mean that's all we did this week, look for clues. And I'm gone to when you find something."

"You might actually get something to do today. I have orders to get the band back together. I don't have to ask you though." He looked at Killowag. "Want in?"

Killowag scowled "After you dragged me to Frontier space and I got stuck fighting the whole red lantern invasion by myself. As fun as that was, I'll pass."

"What? This is a shot at real action."

"Come on Killowag please." I gave him puppy dog eyes.

"I'm happy here. Molding, guiding, nurturing young recruits so they realize their potential. In a way, they're like my children." He then saw someone do a mistake and yelled. "You useless stumbling piece of stinking hoof splat, you go over not under! Do It Again!" _Wow, not really the best example for guidance._

"Where's the challenge here?" Hal asked. "How about a little wager. I take on your best recruit and if I kick his butt, you have to come with me."

"And if he kicks yours?"

"Like that's going to happen."

I look down at the obstacle course and see a dog headed alien get stuck in the jump tube. "Um, maybe Hal's right."

"Yeah right." Killowag said looking at us. "Sector recruit 1014!"

Hal and I waited and looked around. "I don't see-" Hal motioned me to look down. Next to Killowag was a small, brown squirrel in a GL uniform. _A squirrel. That's the best he could do?_

Killowag leaned down next to it. "Now remember, just like I taught you." He stood up and looked at me. "You might want to move away."

"Why?" As Killowag said attack, the squirrel longed at Hal. "Holy cow!" It first got on Hals face and punched him several times. Hal pried him off but the squirrel took his hand and flipped Hal on his back. The rodent spun him around and threw him towards the door. It made a spring board that Hal bounced off the wall from and punched in the stomach.

Several kicks and punches later, Hal was on the ground. As his hand was pinned back by the squirrel, Hal called out. "Get it off. No mas. No Mas!"

Killowag laughed. "Ok I think he's had enough." The little guy let go, saluted to Killowag, and went straight back to training.

"Holy shit! You got beat…" I said as Hal got up, "By a squirrel!" I laughed so hard I went to the ground laughing. I was laughing so hard I couldn't hear what they said next. I stopped when I noticed Killowag leave. "Oh My…" I place a hand on Hal's shoulder. "I will never forget this day. So what happened?"

"Killowag is still coming." I fallowed him outside.

"Really? But you lost…to a squirrel!" I giggled.

"So a little guy can take me on. What I want to hear is about this new kid."

"Oh, you heard. Whoops."

**A.N: I love Ch'p, I mean when he beat Hal's ass I was like die hard laughing. Of course the end of this episode had me on the edge of the seat. I seriously don't know how updates will go from here but I'll probably update by Wednesday. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	7. Reboot Part 2

**A.N: Wednesday like I said I would, so I kind of like this one because I got to write how Mary acts with Toma'Re, I fricken love this fish, but Mary has a slight negative approach. And then there is Lanos (who, I bet everyone, ended up liking in the end when he sacrificed himself)**

**And to point out Shelia's review, yeah there are quotes I didn't mean to put in the end of that sentence, thanks for pointing it out, I'll fix it.**

**Also there's going to be another mass messaging campaign tomarrow becuase Warner Bro. is going to talk with if they are going to allow funding for the show. Shoe just tweet or comment on facebook a lot. Email's to CN and toy retailers like Mattel can work, too.**

**So here we have the crew about to board the Interceptor for a huge surprise. BTW, the Science Director Guardian, the evil as shedevil, is named Scar in the comics but her name is not mentioned on the show. I just heard that was her name from other comic book readers. Don't get confused.**

"And just like that." I said as Hal and I made our way through the halls of the ship launch area, making our way to the one with the Interceptor. "Nothing else. I don't know whether to be mad at him, or not. He's just difficult to guess."

"Ready for some action?" Killowag said walking in.

"All set!" I answered. The hanger door opened and we flew inside. Once we got upstairs and into the Control panel, I couldn't resist but I ran and sat in the middle seat. "Ah, memories."

"Hey Aya." Hal called out. _Funny. Where is the curious AI_? "We're back, let's get going. Did you miss us? Aya, hello?"

"She probably is still out exploring Oa." I suggested. "Killowag did say she had been gone."

Then I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Aya is no longer installed on this vessel." _Fuck the what?!_ I ran next to Hal to see not a sphere eye, but a square one. "Um…and you are?" I asked.

"I am Lanos, the light speed astronaut navigational orbit system"

"Lanos?" Killowag was surprised.

"More like Lamo." I giggled at Hal's response. But I stopped when the ship went full speed up and when it stopped, we hit the ceiling and then hit the floor again. I quickly knew what it would do next and I held on to the pilot seat.

Like I predicted, The Interceptor began to fly full speed forward. Hal and Killowag didn't catch on so they hit the back wall. I heard Killowag yell at me. "Shut that thing off before it hit's someone." He ran to me but the ship made a hard left and he went with it.

I tried reaching for a button but Lanos then said, "Guardian space regulations require me to be operational at all times."

"Yeah, and whose idea was that?" I screamed at it.

"Scar of the Guardian Council." _That little bitch_. _I always knew she was evil but she's gone too far_.

The ship made more 360's, so when Hal got close, I was able to catch him. I helped him onto his seat and he began pressing buttons saying, "Very smooth Lamo, you have a light touch. We got to find Aya."

He whispered but Lamo still heard him and said, "Aya is no longer installed on this vessel. I am Lanos, the light speed-"

Hal got really pissed and hit the panel. "We got that the first time! Find Aya, NOW!"

"Accessing." The square turned into a screen showing a lab with our poor Aya strapped onto a table.

"Hey! What are they doing to her?" Hal asked in concern.

"Research subject Aya scheduled for dissection in 2.3 hours." Lanos answered.

"Research subject? I'll show you research-" But a hard right had us all go to the right. And then left and fallow. Killowag screamed. "What are you doing?"

"Maneuvering for your request."

"When I said most direct route I didn't mean go through a building to get there!" I climbed onto Killowag and he let me latch on.

"Just set us down next to the Science Branch without hitting anything else." Hal reasoned with Lanos.

"Complying at your request."

I sighed. "I'm never going to get use to that."

"You won't have to." Hal said

"What?" and we all fell as the ship quickly stopped. I tried getting up, but Killowag was on me. "Um, can you please get your planet sized butt of me."

"Sorry." And he got off of me and helped me up. He looked at Hal, "Now what? We just can't go in shooting."

Hal looked at the control panel and made another attempt with the buttons. If Lanos was anything like Aya, he would have felt the feeling of nervousness at this point. "Hal Jordan, accessing my data call will result in my disconnection. I advise that you stop." Hal pressed the last button and Lanos disappeared and a data hard drive appeared.

Hal pulled it out, held it up and said, "No worries, I have a plan."

))))))) one hour later ((((((((((

"You wait here." Hal said to me as Ch'P, aka The One Who Owned Hal, was put into the containment pod.

"And why must I sit here while you get to save Aya?"

"Because it only takes two."

_I don't know, but maybe it's better if I listen._ "Fine." With that, Killowag and Hal left the ship. I looked around the ship_. Silent, way to silent. How could they do this to Aya? They should have known she's important to us. Heck, she sometimes was the one to save our asses back on the Frontier. Once Razer gets back and finds out, hell is going to break loose. _I thought of plotting something against Scar, but then I thought about how Vivian's been acting. _So odd, she's always so focused, maybe she's finally experiencing denial with Tommy. _I suddenly felt sad. _Or maybe, no it couldn't. She knows I'm busy, she understands._ But the ache didn't go away. _Well What Is It Then? _

I think I was fighting with my head and gut for a few minutes until I saw a small blue and red thing from the corner of my eye. I looked outside and saw one of the Guardians fly towards a back door. _Wait a back door? Flip! _And then I looked closer and saw it wasn't just any Guardian. _Double flip. Scar!_ _I got to warn Hal._ Once I went down there, I was about to press the button. But a noise made me stop. _Wait the hanger is opening._ I didn't think I was going to be able to warn Hal, so with my ring I sent him a signal. He and I made it up, Morse code for 'Someone's coming'. We use it whenever we're doing something behind the Guardian's back. When the hanger fully opened, I saw the stern face of a fish. _Oh, boy, we're in trouble_. "Hey, um, Toma'Re, nice of you to….stop by?"

"Well I wasn't expecting Hal Jordan to leave you behind. You always fallow him around like a pet." Toma'Re said as the hanger closed behind him. _Well there goes my attempt on escape._

"Slightly true, not sure about the- hey wait were you making fun at me?" He just raised an eyebrow. "Wow I'm surprised, you usually never joke."

"I think we are all entitled to have a sense of humor."

"Not unless you are titled 'Buzz Kill."

"Nice work." We heard Hal saw from outside.

Toma'Re pressed the button and the hanger went down again. This time, Hal and Killowag were outside, and starring at Toma'Re with shocked faces. Hal looked at me and I shrugged with a sheepish grin. _Whoops._ "We must speak, Hal Jordan." Toma'Re begun.

I heard Hal whisper, "Busted." Then fly to Toma'Re and say, "Look I can explain."

"No I must explain. You were correct about a signal activating the Manhunters."

From what I was told, Toma'Re didn't believe Hal at first. So I flew next to Toma'Re and asked "Then why didn't you tell us before?"

"Maybe we should do this in the Interceptor." Hal said rushing everybody inside.

I rushed to Hal, "Did the little guy get her?"

He held up the Data Drive. "And thanks for the signal but someone was already in there."

"Lab Security! Of course we forgot something. But it's a good thing you left, it was a Guardian. Scar to be exact."

Hal sat down at the pilot seat and put the Drive in. "Well, she is definitely in for a surprise."

Aya's eye orb appeared, "Thank you for coming to my assistance Green Lanterns."

"Aya, you're ok."

"I'm operating at full capacity, thanks to you."

"Nice to have you back Aya." Killowag said from my left, "That Lamo was getting on my nerves."

"I think we can all agree we miss Aya." I said hovering over Hal.

"Sorry we had to leave your body behind." Hal added.

Aya's orb then moved back and forth, "Where is Razer?" _Aw, Aya._

"He's on Sabbatical. I'm sure he'll turn up, eventually."

Her orb went down. "Oh."

"Don't worry Aya." I said, "Razer always comes back. You and I know that." Her Eye picked up a little. The Boys looked at us confused. "You guy's wouldn't know."

Toma'Re interrupted our reunion. "I was at the Science Branch researching your theory about various communications signals." He typed in something on his construct detector thingy. A tiny projection of a planet appeared. "I discovered a low level anti-matter pulse, almost undetectable. It may be activating the Manhunters."

"I knew it." Said Hal, "And you asked the Guardians if you can check this out."

"Well, no. But sometimes Hal Jordan, It is better to apologize later, than ask permission first."

"You don't say."

I got curious. "Hal, what did you do?"

Toma'Re still had one last thing to say, "Triangulating the signal, I located its source, the planet Biot." We all looked out the window and saw a brown and bage colored planet. When we got to it, we flew through some smoke clouds. They cleared and revealed a waste land of metal, from buildings to scraps.

"Aya, fly around while we take a closer look around, we might have to fall back if anything." Hal ordered. He looked down at us, "Everyone else, outside." We went down to the hanger and when it opened, we flew out.

"I don't like the look of this place." Killowag said.

I went closer down to the ground and landed on top of a flat metal plank. I looked at a pile of metal scraps and picked up something that Tommy would call interesting. I wasn't allowed to bring anything that didn't look human made back on earth. Under that category would be Aya and a space ship. But this looked like a normal detector of sometime. A GPS or transmitter.

Before I could decide whether to bring it back for Tommy or not, I heard Hal yell, "Mary! Get away from there!"

I rolled my eyes and yelled back, "There is nothing to worry-" before I could finish, I looked closely more at the pile of metals and saw a Manhunter head. "YEEP!" I grabbed the Transmitter and flew back up to the group. I looked around at the rolling hills of metal and saw the scraps weren't the only thing in this place. There were hundreds of Manhunters, piled with scraps of metal around them.

I looked over Toma'Re's shoulder. "A warning would have been nice."

"It does not matter." Toma'Re said, "They appeared to be inactive." We all nodded and continued flying. Then Toma'Re's device began to beep. "Wait. I just detected a low level anti-matter pulse." We stopped and looked down. Manhunters began to rise and climb out of the ruble.

All you could hear was the Echo of Manhunters chanting, "No Man Escapes the Manhunters."

As I made a pouch to put Tommy's present in, I looked at fish face and stated, "Inactive, huh?"

**A.N: Neh-neh-neh I just don't know what to say, just that I'll be updating soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	8. Reboot part 3

**A.N: Well it took longer to update sorry I've been busy. I also didn't have much motivation. I couldn't think much through this chapter. It's also been a while since a new review, so I didn't have much juice. But I understand that since I've been gone for a while and we all have lives. Also, a lot of alsos, I got hit with a tone of new stories for my Rise of the Guardians onehsots. I added more to the end, no change, just added.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Episode 2 part 3 Reboot**

"Now the fun starts." Hal said.

"But we're ready." I said.

"Just like old times." Said Killowag.

The robots literally rose up and started walking, like zombies. To add to the spooky, every single one of them said the same thing, "No man escapes the Manhunters."

They repeated it over and over, until Hal started the shoot down. "Sorry, what were you saying?" Hal called out.

"Hey!" I told the guys pointing to some more Manhunters flying towards us.

"Let's create some personal space." Ordered Hal. We all made a powerful blast, and we took off leaving some robots dazed at what happened.

As we head to where the signal was coming from, we shot at some Manhunters in our way. But we couldn't fly for long, and we ended up fighting. Two Manhunters came towards me, one on my right and one on my left. I waited 'till the last minute, and then I flew up. Both crashed and turned to pieces. I played dodge ball with a few of them, but none of them got a scratch. With construct rope I lassoed one and threw it towards another and they both exploded. I looked down to see one rising from the grave so to speak. So I zoomed towards it and with both feet, pushed it back down to the ground. "And Stay there!"

"Mary!" Killowag screamed. I looked up to see them moving away from some Manhunters. "We could use a little help!"

I went back up and took out a Manhunter. "Where to?" I asked.

"There!" Toma'Re pointed to some building.

"Got it!" Once we got to the building, Killowag pride the large doors open with a construct. We flew in quickly before any Manhunter fallowed us in. It closed right on the head of one. It came off and bounced on the floor. When the head piece came to a stop, it eyes stopped glowing but it managed to say, "No Man escapes the Manhunters."

I gulped and looked around. _The place looks exactly like the one back home_. "What is this place?" Killowag asked.

"Some sort of bunker." Answered Hal. As we flew down the hallway, he explained. "A lot like the one Toma'Re, Mary, and I found in our sectors. But bigger."

"Look." I pointed down the hall. There was a chamber, but this time there was light. "Being big might not be the only thing different.

We got closer and Toma'Re pulled his detector again. "According to my measurements I can approximately trace the source of the anti-mater pulse to this structure." We hid behind a column to see that this time it wasn't a small chamber with a few Manhunters. Not even close. It was a tall, huge room with different robotic piece being moved from one place to another. And all meeting up to the back to create one, big Manhunter. Well shit!

"It's a factory, they're all factories." Hal concluded. "That explains where those extra Manhunters came from when we were on patrol. This is way worse than we thought."

"Yes." Toma'Re added. "The facility was activated by the anti-matter pulse. Our arrival was coincidental." I had so many questions in my head, but one stuck out. I asked, "So now we know there is a pulse. But the question is, who made the pulse?" We were all silent.

Then we saw one of the Manhunters look at us and make a huge cannon gun. "Uh oh." Killowag said. Hal and I look at each other and we made a shield just as the Manhunters began attacking. We moved back as Killowag and Toma'Re started firing back. An explosion was heard from behind and we looked to see the Zombie Manhunters find their way in.

Killowag made large guns and shot at them while Hal contacted Aya. "Aya, we have to abort the mission. Target our location with the Interceptors weapons."

"Targeting. Weapons will be online in ten seconds." We kept the fire but the Manhunters were getting closer.

"We could use it now."

"Weapons array online, targeting solution computed, firing in 3, 2, 1." We heard a rumble and then the ceiling started falling on us. Instinct kicked in and I made a dome shield. When the rumble stopped, us GL's in our sphere shields made our way to the top. "Green Lantern Hal, what is your status. Sergeant Killowag, Toma'Re, Mary?"

Once we were outside, we let our shields dissolve and Hal answered Aya. "We're fine Aya. Nice Shooting."

"Odd." Toma'Re said, "I still detecting ant-" But a loud boom had us go all wide eyed and look at a huge amount of dust fly from the building.

"What the hell? How can those Manhunters survive?" I screamed.

Then a huge face appeared fallowed by a gigantic body. All together making a Giant Blue Robot with yellow markings. And this thing was flipping big, taller than the building itself. In a huge booming voice it said, "All though I have conquered an entire universe and reduced trillions of planets to anti matter, feasting on each one by one. But still I hunger. These factories are scattered to the far reaches of your space. Once activated, an army of Manhunter slaves will aid me in my mission of destruction."

"Ok." I said, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is the thing that started the pulse." The guys gave me glares. "I know, I know, but it doesn't hurt to say something." Gigantor continued, "You will merely be the first to whom I consume." He lifted his hand which started to glow blue. _Shit!_ We split and flew as far away from the blast of electric blue. As it continued to try and hit us, I observed what it was doing to the ground. The inactive Manhunters in the ruble were hit by the blast. But they didn't explode, they dissolved into thin air. _But Vivian said matter can't be destroyed. Ok well in space it's different._

We flew far from his sight and landed by some ruble. Hal contacted the Interceptor. "Aya, target the big guy with another full power blast just like you did on the temple."

"I am on it." The ship flew towards it and dodge one of Gigantor's blast. Then Aya powered the Interceptor and shot the thing square I the jest. Seconds later it fell and made an explosion. "Yes." Hal yelled. We both did a high five.

But then we saw it rise from the ruble, no marks or anything. "For the love of- oh just die Already!" I screamed. Gigantor looked at the ship and shot a more blue "Um Hal, it's going to get Aya!" He nodded and we all flew to the Interceptor. As we passed Gigantor, we heard it say, "You will all be consumed." Then I heard anther blast and I turned. Hal thought quickly and made a construct to block not blue but a pink color blast heading our way.

"Move, Aya. Now!" he ordered. I flew next to him and helped him make the construct bigger. "Mary, what- go, you get back."

"You need the help."

"But I need to make sure you're ok!"

"But-" with one hand he took my arm and threw me out of aim range. I stopped spinning and looked back in time to see Hals construct break. _No…_ He disappeared in the light but I heard him yell when the force reached the sky. Once the blast was gone, I looked to the sky and saw nothing but a crack in the sky. With my ring, I tried to reach him. "Hal? Please answer Hal? Hal please! HAL!_" This can't be, he can't-Hal isn't….. I didn't have any ringing in my ears. Nothing. He can't he…he…_

A lasso suddenly wrapped around me and I was pulled towards the ship. Once I was pulled through the hanger door, Toma'Re said, "We must leave."

"Not without Hal." Killowag said angrily. The ship made a sudden turn and we flown to the side of the room. I hit the wall and then moved out of the way to not be squashed by Killowag the second time that day. I got to the ground and then got back up quickly to look outside the ramp that hadn't closed yet. The Gigantic robot was still firing at us and Aya was doing all she can to avoid being hit. "That Thing is still out there!" I yelled at the two aliens getting up.

"I say we get out first, then figure out our situation." Toma'Re said. I didn't pay much attention at the end because I saw Gigantor firing again.

"Brace yourself!" The ship rocked as Aya avoided another blast.

"Fine." Killowag agreed. "Aya, get us out of here!"

Finally the ramp closed, only leaving me to see the Robot prepare to fire again. Then we felt the ship move fast away from our attacker. Us three Green Lanterns went upstairs and into the control room. We looked out the window to see us flying over the rolling metal hills of Biot. We looked out the window to see our progress of distance from the monster robot. It was surprisingly fast but its huge mass slightly slowed it down.

"Why don't we fly out of Biot?" Toma'Re asked.

"We're not leaving until we get Hal back." Killowag said taking a seat at the main control panel.

"There is no possibility he could have survived that blast."

"I felt nothing from what happened." I said as I still looked out the window at the attacker.

"You…felt?" Toma'Re asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean I heard no ringing, which tells me if someone got hurt or not." Fish face still gave me a confused look. "It's a healing thing!" Killowag was lucky to be sitting, because when the ship had to make a right turn, Toma'Re and I were sent to the right side of the room. We both hit the wall and then fell on the ground when the ship became stable again. Toma'Re landed on his back and I ended up on top of him. "Oh this is embarrassing." I got off him and dusted myself.

"Warning, Manhunter's approaching." Aya announced. "Time of contact, one minute."

"Well?" Toma'Re asked Killowag.

Killowag looked at me, in his eyes I can see he didn't want to leave, but I didn't either. Yet we had no choice. "Aya, get us out of this planet." Killowag ordered.

"Affirmative." I could hear a small ounce of sadness in her voice, too. Toma'Re and I took our seat in front of the window and the ship made its way out of Biot's atmosphere and into space. I looked out the window behind me to take a look at planet as it became smaller and smaller. Oh….Hal, need to know if you're ok.

I don't know how it happened but I suddenly ended up in some sort of dark room. Before I can call out to anyone though, the dark walls started to come apart. Like tiles, pieces fell until every last bit fell to the ground, leaving me in a red furnished room. I was in a small room with a red coach to my right and a TV to my left. In front of me were two windows showing it was close to sunset and behind me was a door leading to somewhere else._ I recognize this place, yet I don't remember where this is_. As I looked around, on the right of the door, there was a sliding door closet. I walked over to it and slid it open. I gasped.

To top shelf was full of board games at the bottom right there was a chest. I opened it to see costumes and props that go with them. On the left side there were piles of boxes, so I took a peek in one box and saw it full of toys and stuffed animals. It's like a kids play room.

I heard giggling and turned away from the closet to look at the door. A little girl in a blue dress with green hem designs ran into the room. She turned to the closet and started to open the top box, not acknowledging me. I cleared my throat and started to ask, "Sorry for being here but can you tell me-" The girl didn't seem to hear me as she took out a stuffed cat and a stuffed dog. She then went towards the middle of the room, and did so by going straight through me. I felt like mist, and then solid again. "Am I a fricken ghost?"

"Mama!" the girl yelled from the door. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"All right, what would you like to see, my Cherry?"

I covered my mouth to keep from squealing. It hit me right there. I fell to my knees and almost cried. _How could I forget this place, how could I just forget my own play room?_

**A.N: I don't know man, was reading about dreams and had an idea how to use that in my story. It's like crazy shiz man (high on sweet 16 candy). I hope to see a review or two, good or bad, doesn't matter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	9. Steam Planet part 1

**A.N: Thank You Beawolf's Pen and Shelia13 for the review, but this time the late update was not because of inspiration but of a surprise busy week. I had the accrual Comfermation yesterday and his past week we had rehersal for it. Then for lacrosse I had to stay all day at school so there were times I couldn't be home until late at night (My school blocked Fanfiction so I can't upload there). I seriously didn't plan right for this, but here I am now. **

**This starts right where we left off. The memory is kind of cute but it will be weird until you read farther into the next two chapters.**

**Also this chapter introduces another conflict, but it will be more thought through until like part 2 of this whole story.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Episode 3 Steam Planet part 1**

"Peter Pan." The little girl yelled out and then ran back to the middle of the room. She grabbed her stuffed cat and dog toy and began to play with them. I took a closer look at the girls face features as she smiled and sat down. She looked exactly like me, but I knew why, because it was me, it was me when I was so young.

Little me was talking to her stuffed animals, and then suddenly she jumped up and said. "Ah-Oh!" She ran to the closet and started digging through boxes of toys. After like about a minute she yelled, "Where is my American Girl?" Little me became a little desperate and started pulling out the boxes from the closet to make it easier to find the doll. Then she started to sniffle a little and called out, "Mama! I can't find Filly!" _That was the name I put my doll? Now I'm seriously regretting it._

"Cherry, it's probably in your room."

"I never take it out of the play room."

"Well you never know, she could be somewhere else, it's not like she disappeared forever because she's not there." Little me considered what my mom had said and turned to her stuffed toy cat and dog. "I'll be right back." When little me left the room, I heard a familiar gruff voice, "Hey, Mary? You still with us?"

I blinked and ended up facing the window of the Interceptor again. The planet Biot was gone and now all I saw was empty, starry skies. "Kiddo?"

"What?" I whipped my head around to face Killowag looking at me with worry. "I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it." Toma'Re said from his place by the steering wheel. I felt something wet go down my cheek and I whipped it away. _It's a tear, I was crying?_

"How long have I been staring outside?"

"For like an hour." Killowag answered, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I looked around for Hal and then instantly remembered he wasn't here. "Ok, well I'm not really ok. It's just, what about Hal, what do we do know? Do we go back?"

"Obviously," Toma'Re began. "You didn't hear what I've been trying to explain to Killowag this whole time."

"Sorry I didn't hear the boring speech of pessimism."

"There is no way he could have survived. You saw what the thing did to those broken Manhunters on the ground. They were destroyed. When Hal Jordan-"

"I may not be bright in the sciences but I've learned a few things, like matter can't be created or destroyed. So there is no way he could have just disappeared."

"But it can be changed."

"Well how about this theory." Killowag cut in. "If Jordan died we would have seen his ring fly off to find a new owner, right? I didn't see no ring. Did you?"

"Lantern Killowag and Mary, what happened is obvious to everyone but you two."

"He can't really be dead. There's no way." I added. "Right?"

"Of course you're right." Killowag answered. "Jordan's one of the toughest ring slingers in the Corp." He pointed at Toma'Re screaming, "Where do you get off this side-"

Hal's voice interrupted. "Killowag come in." _And I know for a fact I'm not dreaming_. I was about to scream in glory, but Killowag wasn't finished.

"Shut your talk hole, Jordan, I'm right in the middle of-"

"Killowag!" I screamed.

"What? Wait, Jordan? It's Jordan!" he went around the panel and pushed Toma'Re out of the way. "Told yah."

Toma'Re looked at me but I just shrugged and laughed. "Whose right now chump?" I went next to Killowag.

"Where are you Kid, you ok?"

"Sensors are not reading his location." Aya said, "Green Lantern Hal is not registering in this sector at all."

"So he's made of air or what?" I asked.

"That's because I'm not in your sector, or universe." Hal explained, "That thing that we were fighting, calls itself the Anti-Monitor. It comes from a Parallel Universe. When it hit me, I was knocked to where it came from."

"Well how do we bring you back?" Killowag asked.

"There's a big rip in the sky here just like the one over Biot. The Anti Monitor used it to crossover. So maybe I could use it to get back."

"Theoretically perhaps." _Of course Toma'Re drops the bomb_. "But the power to breach the barrier between the universes would need to be monumental."

"Evidentially a Green Lantern has been here before. If he can find a way back, so can we. Rendezvous in two hours, with both of the supplying power from each side, hopefully we can make an opening for me to slip through." The call ended quickly.

"Hal…Hal!" I screamed. "What happened?"

"I have lost contact with the receiver Hal Jordan used." Aya answered.

"Oh." Killowag and I looked at each other, and then he picked me up and began to laugh. I started to laugh to and I hugged him. "I knew it, Hal's alive!"

Killowag put me down. "Of Course." We both gave Toma'Re a glare.

He sighed and stood up. "It seems I have doubted Hal Jordan's actions too much. I thought of logic more than belief."

I walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The impossible happens when you join the crew of the Interceptor."

"Aya, let's head back to that rift over Biot." Killowag ordered.

"Coordinates locked." And the ship turned back the other way.

)))))))))) 2 hours later ((((((((

"There." I said pointing at the rip.

"We got the right place." Said Killowag. "Now we just wait for the right time."

I stayed in my seat and stared at the rip. _Come on Hal. Please_. A few moments later, I saw the rip glow green and grow bigger.

"Attention, interdimensionol rift is now opening." Aya announced. Killowag and I nodded at each other, and with our rings we powered the panel that would power the cannon. And with that, it made a bigger gap. We waited but we saw no one fly out.

"Come on Jordan." Said Killowag.

A few more minutes, but nothing. "What's taking him so long?" I almost yelled out.

Moments later the rip lost energy and began closing. Killowag yelled, "Jordan! What are you doing?" But with no connection, we were left to question what happened as the rip closed again.

"Why didn't he go through? That idiot!" I paced back and forth.

"Aya, can you find that signal that Hal was able to use before?" Killowag asked.

"The connection can only be reached if Hal Jordan is in use of the receiver."

"So we have to wait for him to call back." I stated.

"Precisely." Aya finished. I threw my hands in the air in anguish. _Great._ I sat back down on my chair.

"So that's it then." Toma'Re said. "Hal cannot pass through anymore. It's closed."

What he said scared me a little. I really didn't like the feeling. I wanted to tell myself that Hal will find a way back. But there were no rips in the sky, no way back. The rest of the conversation just made me shrink farther in my seat more and more.

"He'll find a way back." Killowag said. "Jordan wouldn't have staid behind if he knew he couldn't come back."

"How long will he take then? A week, a month. It could probably be a year." Killowag was silent when fish face said that. "Now look at Mary, here. She has a life back on Earth, who will take care of her then?" I was coming up with a way to contradict that, but Toma'Re then said. "I sometimes wonder the reason why she was chosen."

"I'm right here you know!" I said standing up. "And there is a perfectly good reason why I was chosen. Hal said everyone is chosen for a reason."

"Have you ever given any thought why you were chosen?" Toma'Re.

My eyes widened. I had never given any thought as to why I was chosen. Especially since I'm considered a mistake to some Guardians. Hal had always said there was a reason. I would take that as my reason. _But why? What is the reason? _

"Look this conversation is off topic." Killowag cut in. "we need to make a plan for our next move." I sat back on my chair and dazed off. Many are chosen for their will and strength. But sometimes it's what they have in them all the time that makes them Green Lanterns. The day I got my ring was the same day I meet Vivian. But that one time, punching Brandon, couldn't be the reason why. It's not a one time thing that has you chosen. It's something that you have all your life. _Well….what is it? To stick up for myself? Every Lantern has that. Fight for others? No. Because that's the job of every lantern. Well I'm stuck on a dead end. _

I got up from my seat, passing by the bickering Killowag and Toma'Re. I was going to walk to my room when Aya pulled down from the ceiling in her little eye ball. "Something troubles you?"

I stopped in the middle of the living area. "Yeah, but it's nothing."

"What did Toma'Re mean by being chosen? You are a Green Lantern"

"What he meant is the reason why. The reason why I'm a Green Lantern."

"Must there be?"

"There is always a reason, Hal always tells me that." I notice her Orby look down a little. "Hey, it's ok Aya. You can totally be a Green Lantern. I would be surprised if you weren't. I mean, you're not an organic life form, but that doesn't mean you don't have will inside you. I mean, I just recently meet a Crystalline GL back on Oa. Anybody and anything can be a Green Lantern."

"A body is necessary, correct?"

"Well, yeah, kind of." Suddenly, her Orby disappeared in the ceiling and a hatch opened. From the hatch came pieces of robot parts fell on to the ground and began to create a body. _Wait, Aya had extra parts?_ Once she was done putting herself together in green energy, I said, "How long have you had extra parts?"

"Since the incident on Shard." I shuddered at the memory. _Now that was a creepy day._

"Well that's good, we need you to be walking around. Especially Razer." I added, turning towards my room.

"He has been gone long?" She asked fallowing behind me.

"No, only since probably like yesterday. He'll come back, I just don't know when." We walked into my room and I sat down on my bed. Aya sat down next to me. "We thought you were exploring Oa so that's why we didn't know you were being disassembled. If only knew what they were doing to you we could have stopped it all together." I sighed and layed back on my bed. "Well I don't seem to be doing a good job well done on that."

"You do well as a Green Lantern." Aya stated.

"Sure." I said, still not convinced. I was then struck with an idea, a good one at that. "Would you like to stay at our place?"

))))))))))) one hour later ((((((((((((

"Approaching abnormal mass." Aya said. Only a few minutes ago, Aya announced about the appearance of strange new mass in this sector of space. In the panel, it came out to look like a planet. But planets just don't appear out of nowhere, so we went to investigate. It wasn't long until we made it to our destination.

"I don't remember this planet being here before." Toma'Re said.

"So it just appeared out of nowhere?" I asked

"Maybe it's just like Mogo, a moving planet." Killowag suggested.

"I'm still trying to figure out how Mogo even came to be." I said.

"We should land, see the reason for this strange accurance." Toma'Re ordered. He turned to Aya. "Make a bio scan." She nodded and began to press buttons. Toma'Re took the wheel and steered the ship to the new planet.

As we got closer, Aya announced, "Attention. During my scan for organic life forms, I have picked up radio waves emitting from this new planet. One of them comes from the same receiver Hal Jordan used to contact us." It was quiet for a few moments, we all just stared at Aya, trying to take in what she said.

I cut the silence, "Then what are you waiting for, connect us to it. Hal's probably waiting for us to call." The A.I right away went to work on calling Hal.

"Hal Jordan said this planet was in another universe." Said Toma'Re. "But again it could have been another earth joke."

"There is no way that's an Earth joke." I said.

"I was successful in connecting to the other-" but Aya was cut off when the sound of movement came from the other line.

"I bet that's Hal." Killowag presses a button and says in a very load voice. "Jordan, what in grot s name where you thinking? We had the huge rip opened, and you went all neely a knot and-"

"I would mind that tongue of yours, Good Sir." A male voice with a heavy English accent interrupted Killowag.

"I don't think that is Hal Jordan." Toma'Re said.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Sorry, dude" I said in the intercom. "I think we got the wrong number."

"Did you say you were looking for Hal Jordan?" The guy asked.

"Yeah!" Killowag responded. "You know him?"

"Yes of course. If you need to speak to him, I will connect you. Just give me a moment."

As we heard the sound of ruffling and movement, I said, "Great Job, Killowag, on your first impression." Before he could say anything, the English guy came on speaker again, "He's online, and you may speak."

"Fine by me. HAL! So help me of this is some kind of joke, I'll come over and-"

Hal came on speaker, not letting Killowag finish. "It's no joke Killowag. We made it."

"Heh…what do you mean by we?"

"Me, and a couple a billion new friends."

**A.N: Pretty long chapter. You can also guess that the next chapter will be filler, but it just has to do with her and the others meeting Gil, Katherine, and Nigel. Also this isn't the only time she'll have a flashback. I'll probably update Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm going to mention also that Scar the Guardian real name is never mentioned, she's only known as the science director until after she gets her scar from the Anti-Monitor. So I kind of messed up on the name and I don't think I can change it now. PFFT! Oh well, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	10. Steam Planet part 2

**A.N: Slightly filler but still with some Steampunk, that's why it's part 2. Can i say that the music in this episode was astounding! like Brilliant! As I said earlier this week I was planning on posting this earlier this week but somehow my mom added plans into my life. Babysitting and rehersals for a dance show (I'm doing lighting on that one). Also my friend has been inviting me often to her house so that kind of kept me from the internet. So here I am now and updating with a filler. **

**I don't own GLTAS**

Italics are Thoughts.

**Episode 3 Steam Planet part 2**

Aya decided to stay on the ship, so me and the boys walked down the hanger and opened the ramp. "Wow." I said as we walked out of the ship. The sky and color of the buildings gave off a slight weird-out feeling. We landed in the middle of some park surrounded by tall buildings. And just behind them were a few factories. There was no one out, which made it look like a deserted world. It reminded me of what you would see in an old English town. Cobble stone roads and candle lit lamp post. I turned to the others, "There's an Earth term for sceneries like this, but I can't remember."

"Steampunk, maybe." Said a familiar voice from behind me.

"Yeah, a Steampunk-" My mind finally processed correctly. "HAL!" I turned and saw him in the middle of the cobble stone road. I ran to him and went right into open arms. I hugged him tight.

"Are you all right?" Hal asked, hugging me back.

"Of course I'm all right, what else?"

"What else?" He pulled me out of the hug to look at me. "Right after I got blasted into this universe the first thing I thought was if you and the others were ok."

"We're fine, it's you I'm worried about! I got scared, I had a small doubt you wouldn't make it back!"

"You don't have to be scared. I just was a Universe away." When he said that, I remembered the flash back I had earlier that day. Mama had said the doll was not gone forever, same with Hal here, but I had a feeling I had that flashback for a reason. My thoughts were interrupted when Hal said, "Glad to see you still in one piece." I turned to see he said that to Killowag. The Bullivaxion just said, "From now on, we listen to protocols, all right Jordon?"

"Come on guys, did you really doubt me?"

"Well, mostly it was Toma'Re," The Fish Face dead paned at what I said. "But things started looking bad when you didn't go through that portal."

"I had to save people, a Green Lantern would do nothing else."

"And by that, we are grateful." Said a female voice with a heavy English accent. We all turned to look behind Hal to see three people walking up to us. What shocked me was that they were human, not extra terrestrial looking at all. They reminded me of what people would look like in an old English town, probably like A Christmas Carol or something like that.

A lady with hat with metal goggles and a long dress came walking, holding hands with a guy in a suit. He had some sort pack on his back and wore green goggles. Next to him was a red haired and bearded man with a top hat and spectacles. He had a long sleeve collared shirt with a vest, and pants. If Clyde and Leo were here, they would say I stepped into a blue phone box and traveled with the Time Lord.

"Kilowag, Mary, Toma'Re, meet my new friends. Gil Brume, Lady Katherine, and Duke Nigel."

"Fascinating." Said Nigel walking up to Kilowag and Toma'Re. "I have never seen such creatures. Almost humanoid."

He stood to close for comfort, Toma'Re and Killowag shared nervous glances. I said, "And almost like us in the perspective of personal space." Nigel was shocked at what I said. I heard snickering and I turned to Hal who was standing next to Gil. I heard him say, "Scary isn't she."

"I'm more then scary."

"Oh, I like her." Katherine said. She comes next to me and said, "Will you all be staying for tea then?"

"What?" Kilowag asked.

"A type of drink." I whispered. "It's like a snack of the day. A break almost."

"Oh."

"We have to return back to Oa." Toma'Re said. "We have no time for this break and some odd form of beve-" I flew up to Toma'Re and clamped his beak shut.

"What our Green Lantern comrade of ours is trying to say is that we thank you for your hospitality, but we have to return home sooner the better. But I say….Can I look around, please?" I said coming up to Hal with puppy dog eyes. "Don't listen to Bird Beak, please let us stay a little while."

"A small tour wouldn't hurt." Gil said. Hal looked like he took some thought into it, and then smiled at me.

)))))))))))) 1 Hour later(((((((((((((

Toma'Re kind of had enough of Hal's choice of direction and went into the Interceptor, probably to sleep off the craziness that has gone on all day. Hal decided to stay down with Killowag and Nigel. Not that he couldn't fly, but that he wanted to make sure Kilowag wouldn't get the odd look all the time from Nigel.

Gil had taken off into the air with me to show me around. "The best part is," Gil said. "It only takes you a few seconds to get from one place to the other."

"Shouldn't you add that it makes the ladies swoon?"

"Oh, I already have her." He landed on the tallest building which was an observatory of a sort.

"Really? Oh wait, is it Lady Katherine?"

"Yes." He said all dreamy like. "She's not just beautiful, but smart. She helped me make this." He pointed to his suite.

"All that from scratch? That's amazing. Reminds me of my friend Tommy, he can build anything from small parts."

"Then you should bring him around sometime."

I laughed nervously. _Sure when he's ready to find out I'm a Green Lantern_. I took notice of the steam from his jet pack. "What's it powered by?"

"Hard-to-find-ium."

"Hard-oh-what?"

"It's an element we found and named hard to find because it's hard to find."

I started to laugh. "That's funny and smart at the same time."

"Well you're father had a different reaction."

I stopped laughing and said nervously, "My-My father?"

"Hal Jordan, he is-"

"Oh no, I mean-kind of. He's my adopted father, but he acts more like an older brother who doesn't follow the rules."

"Really? He seems to by the Chap to take things seriously."

"Hal? Seriously?" It was kind of shocking because Hal would usually take a fun spin off of things. _So Hal really did stay behind for a good reason. Dang it, now I can't give him a pep talk on not to scare me like that again._

"We also built that." He pointed to a blimp that suddenly came flying out from behind the observatory. I slightly jumped back but then smiled and gasped at how huge and cool it was. There were no windows so you could see the inside with a small fire place that provides heat for the balloon. At the steering wheel, Katherine waved at us.

I waved back as Gil came next to me and asked, "Would you like to step inside?"

"Would I?" I asked him back.

After the small tour, I asked Katherine and Gil of they could help me in fixing the old transmitter I found. We replaced the microchips inside with ones that would seem more human than alien tech. Killowag then came through my ring saying we had to go. We all made our way back down to the park where the Interceptor was. Gil turned to face Hal. He held out a hand and said, "It was an honor saving our world with you."

"Same back at you." Said Hal, shaking Gil's hand. He looked at Nigel and Katherine. "And you guys, too."

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Katherine said. "And your friends."

Hal nods and we all turn to the ship and climbed aboard. I noticed Katherine stand next to Gil. He looked at her with a loving smile and grabbed her hand. _Well what an adorable couple._

"If you ever need anything, come to us." Gil called back to us. I took note to that.

)))))))))))) 30 minutes later (((((((((((

"You aren't seriously considering having you're A.I stay on Earth?" Toma'Re asked Hal. "This is only a child's idea, who knows if she considered the risks."

"She is standing right here." I mumbled.

"Well," Hal began, "Risks are just part of the job. We do consider them, we just learn to avoid them and get on with the mission."

Toma'Re looked at Kilowag. The Bullivaxion just said, "Welcome to my world." Killowag stood up from his seat and walked over to where I was sitting. "Look Mary, I want to keep Aya safe, too. But how are you going to hide a ship this huge in your world?"

"Ok well I haven't really thought about that. I was just thinking about Aya, that's all."

"Well there proof of that." Toma'Re mumbled.

I got furious and stood up. "OK, FISH FACE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR JUDGMENTS OVER ME. STOP THINKING I CAN'T DO THINGS JUST BECAUSE I'M YOUNG-"

"Mary! CALM DOWN!" Hal said getting up from the pilot seat and walking over to me. I didn't look at him until he turned me around to face him. I looked up at him and saw he needed me to do as he said. The fury left my faced as I sat back down. Hal turned to face Toma'Re. "Look, I don't know what you think of Mary here, but she's good enough to be on this ship then you do. Let's just forget about this and get back to the problem." Everyone gave Hal his attention. "All right, Killowag has a point. But I know how to solve the problem."

))))))))))) 1 hour Later ((((((((((((((((

Once we were close enough to Oa without being noticed, Killowag and Toma'Re decided to take off back to Oa. We crossed our fingers that Toma 'Re wouldn't say a word to the Guardians. We made our way to Earth and down to California. Luckily it was night, so no one would see the ship fly down towards Coast City. "The structures, they are called skyscraper?" She asked me.

"Yeah-Hey, you remember what I told you."

"I bet she can remember anything." Hal said. Soon the city disappeared and we made our way to the desert region of the outside of the city. We flew over Ferris Air plane testing area and into the hills of the desert. "Hal?"

"I know where we're going." We made it in-between a canyon where the ground was pretty flat to land on. I looked outside to see that one canyon had a cave dug into it. Hal flew the Interceptor inside and parked it. "All right ladies, we'll leave the Interceptor here until we find a better hiding place in space."

"How did you find this?"

"A year ago while testing a plane out here." And with that, we left the cave and took off towards the city.

**A.N: I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Yep, Aya is on Earth, but she won't get around much. It will be just enough for her to see before she goes. I mean I think she needed to see some of Earth before she…you know…By the way Nigel needs to learn personal space. I really hope I described the importance of tea (As I learned thanks to Doctor Who). Sorry I made Toma'Re sound like a dick, but that's just how Mary sees him. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	11. Movie, TV, and Make Up?

**A.N: This will introduce like the third part of the story. Mystery, oh yeah. Add on the fact to remind you guys Aya is on Earth and that it will get even better. So just humor here and there. Oh and to answer a review from zeno518; well this is a story in the show kind of fiction so I do have to have Aya die (Or not die according to Razer) in the fic. Sad and tragic I know (Oh geez here comes the waterslide). Also to silverwolf; having Ragnar may seem like a good idea but he's canon and wasn't originally with the interceptor crew so I can't have him join. But don't be bumbed, I liked it.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Secrets, TV's, and Make up?**

"It is like a projection from behind the screen."

"Pretty much, there is more technical stuff to it but just know the basics thanks to my friend Tommy." Aya and I were on the ground in the middle of the living room. We sat in front of the TV and I tried as much as I could to explain how the TV works. But that wasn't the only thing she asked me about since we got here. From the kitchen to the bathroom, I had to explain what sort of device it was. I was so glad she was an A.I, because then I would have to get more complex. "And down here." I said opening a cabinet on which the television was placed on. "In here we have some DVD's of different movies."

"Movies?"

"Yeah, it's like telling a story but using images instead." She gave me a bewildered look. I had an idea and I got up. "I'll be right back." I went down the hall and walked into my room. I went to my closet and opened it. I went to the back wall that had a small door that I hardly ever touched since I moved here. I opened it and pulled out the contents. In it were some things that survived in the fire, there was a box full of my stuff and a box of my mom's stuff. I opened mine and looked inside to see my favorite cooking recipes, home videos, some photos, and movies. I took out the three surviving movies I had and ran back to the living room.

On my way back, I stopped by the hallway closet and opened it to bring out some blankets. I grabbed one from the lower shelf and I saw one on the top shelf. I had to go on my tip toes to grab it, but when I pulled it down, a lot more stuff came down with it. "Oops." I put down the movies and blankets and started to put the other things that dropped back on the shelf. A manila folder was one of them and as I went to put it back up, a piece of paper slipped out. I went to pick it up but stopped when I saw it was a newspaper clipping, ripped from the rest of its original newspaper. The title of the article was _Motor Gang Again_ and was dated all the way back to March 15, 2001, published by Coast Ocean News. _This thing is 11 years old_. I started to read it

_This past Thursday, another anonymous race of motorcycles took place by Kanal Street, Coast City. Police claimed that it was another illegal race set up by what the police call the Motor Gang. The reward of turning in the members of the group has increase- _

"Green Lantern Mary?" I heard Aya call from down the hall. I quickly put the piece of paper in my pocket and put the manila folder back where it was before. I'll have to ask Hal about this later. I picked up the movies and blankets and made my way back to the living room. Aya was sitting on the coach staring at the static of the screen. _That's not the first time I've seen someone who's interested in a black and white static screen._ I got Aya's attention and she turned to face me, "So which one do you want to watch first; Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast, or the Lion King?"

We watched Tarzan first, it was just a warm up on how amazing the TV works. After the movie she asked me about how humans perceive acceptance. I told her that it doesn't matter who or what you are, you're still family. I bet she can really relate to that, being and A.I and all.

After, we watched the Lion King and that was kind of my wake up call. I can't run away from the past, because it's who I am today. I'm a girl who has a huge family and lives in her mother's memory. Then Aya asked me about the singing animals and I burst into laughter. We talked and I ended up finding out she really liked Nala.

But after watching Beauty and the Beast is when the serious talk came in. "Green Lantern, Mary. For every movie we have seen, there has always been one subject that has been brought up."

"And that would be…"

"Love." I turned fully to face Aya.

"Well, practically every story has some sort of love in it. It depends, really. Usually people base on love on how one looks but I never liked that one. I don't even think that's love anyway."

"Then what is love?"

"Well….um…."

"What are you guys doing up at 4 in the morning?" We whipped our heads around to face Hal, who was half asleep but able to walk out and check on us. "Come on, Mary. You need sleep."

"But it's Sunday tomorrow."

"You mean today, now off to bed." I did a childish whine but said my goodnights and ran to my room.

)))))))))))) That Sunday Morning (((((((((((((((((

I woke up to someone knocking from the front entrance door, loud enough for me to hear from my room. It was frantic and had rhythm, so only one person could be outside. I trudged down stairs sleepily and made why way to the door. Before the door could be fully open, I was met with and an angry looking Vivian. "OMG! Where have you've been, I've been trying to text you! Do you know-" she stopped and stared behind me. I turned to look in her direction to see Aya standing there.

"Oops." I said finally jolting myself fully awake. I looked outside to check if no one had saw the commotion, then I pulled Vivian in and shut the door. Vivian may be perky sometimes, but she can be shy when she sees new things, like Aya for example. Vivian hid behind me and asked me who was the green lady standing in the middle of the room. So I said, "Well I wasn't really planning this but Vivian, meet Aya. Aya, this is my longtime friend Vivian."

"Wait, this is _the_ Aya, the A.I that can walk around?" I nodded. Vivian walked out from her spot from behind me. Wow, she's so pretty. Mary told me all about you, I couldn't believe it at first but know you're here! This amazing, I wonder if she likes shopping! Do you like shop-"

"Vivian, you're ranting." Vivian stopped and took a breath. I continued, "And she can't go outside, no offence to Aya but no one in this world is ready to see her. Scientist won't leave the poor girl alone."

"Well isn't she going to get bored in here? Because I now just the way to pass the time."

"Please don't say it…."

"Make over!"

I face palmed and Aya's face gave me a curious look.

))))))))))))))))))))) Few moments of begging and pleading later ((((((((((((((((

"I can't believe it how this guy won't give you the time of day." Vivian told Aya as she put some blue blush on Aya's face. I said to Vivian from my spot sitting on the bathroom counter, "It's not that he doesn't make time for her, he's just out on some retreat."

"But Hal Jordan said he would return." Aya said.

"Well of course he will," I told her, than I got annoyed at how much Vivian was doing on her. "Vivian, can you just stop!"

"I can't," She said back. "I never use this blue color, and now I have someone to use it on."

"Then if you never use it, why have it?"

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why not give it to someone who needs it?"

Vivian's eye widened and she looked between the the blue blush and Aya. "Perfect." She closed the case and handed it to Aya. "Why don't you keep it Aya, since I don't need it." Aya's eyes widened and she looked at me. I reassured her, "She's just giving it for you to have. Call it a gift. You're first Earth gift."

Aya grabbed the case and smiled at Vivian. "Thank You."

I heard the door from down staires open. "I'm Home."

"Wait? Hal's been gone?"

Aya answered me, "He left this morning to 'run errands."

Hal walked by the bathroom. "I hope you haven't…" When Hal saw what was happening, he stopped. "Why is there blue blush on Aya's face?"

"It was Vivian's fault."

"Mary!" Vivian whined.

"Well it is!" Vivian's phone buzzed and she looked at the screen. "I have to go, mom wants me home." When I helped Vivian out the door and got the bathroom cleaned up of all the makeup supplies, I went to Hal and took out the piece of paper that I found in the closet. We were in the kitchen and I was making some tomato soup, I laid the paper on the table. "What's this?"

He grabbed the paper and looked at it. His eyes widened for a small second, then went back to a neutral expression. "Where'd did you find this?"

"In the hallway closet, why?"

"Geez look at the date on this thing."

"Exactly that's why I wanted to ask-"

"Where is Aya? It's not a good idea to leave her alone around the house." He left and walked down the hall towards his room, taking the piece of paper with him. Now, I'm no Sherlock Holmes, but Hal showed a split second of fear, like a memory flashed before his eyes. But he let it slip by changing the subject. _Hal is hiding something_.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my right pinkie finger and retreated quickly back. I gave a hiss and saw that while I was lost in thought, my finger had accidently rested on the stove. I cursed and quickly turned off the stove and put my pinkie in the sink. When I felt my finger finally cool down, I looked at it to see that it was healing but starting to blister. I went down the hall to go to the bathroom to get a band aid. I noticed the hall closet was already open, like someone had already been-_Hal!_ I went into the closet and climbed to the top shelf and looked for the manila folder. _It's not there!_

))))))))))) At School the next day (((((((((

"Mary, NO!" Vivian practically screamed, pulling my arm. But I was stronger, so I practically dragged her towards the lockers where Tommy was.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with your secret love for him."

"Mary I don't-"

"What's wrong, guys?" Tommy said shutting his locker.

"Tommy, I need a favor. You have ways with the computer, right?" Vivian gave me an odd look, not having seen this coming.

"PFFT. Yeah."

"Ok, good. I'm a busy girl, but you have time to look up information about a gang of motorcyclist. Can you look up the Motor Gang for me?" I gave him a paper with the info I remembered from the article and wrote down.

"I can do that."

))))))))) After School ((((((((((((((((

I walked into the house to find it eerily quiet. _That's strange._ I looked around the house, seeing no one._ Aya should at least be here_. But the Aya was nowhere in sight. I looked at the refrigerator and saw a note stuck on by a magnet. It read;

_Mary,_

_Our new hide out for now we'll just be to fly around space and stay away from Oa. We'll have Killowag stay with Aya after I'm done with patrol for the night. You will stay at home until the weekend. If we find any leads during the week, I'll let you come._

_Hal_

"Well thanks, man. So, on to homework." I put my books on the table and took out a pencil, then I thought of something better to do. I walked over to the house phone and dialed a number. An older, feminine voice answered. "Yes?"

"Hey coach, it's Mary. Is it too late to get back on the team again?"

))))))))))))) After school the next day ((((((((((

"I'm so glad you got back on the team in time for nationals." Said Katy, a girl on my volleyball team. We were outside on the volleyball courts of the school. The whole team were in partners and bumping the ball back and forth. Katy bumped the ball to me and I bumped it back.

"Yeah, I had a change of plans and now I can do after school studying on days I don't have practice."

"How long do you have to do the after school?"

"I'll be done by Christmas vacation." _And then I'll be back full time on the Interceptor._

"Come on Cody!" I stopped bumping the ball and I looked over to the grass field next to us. The football coach was yelling at Cody for fumbling again. Just like last time, Cody got up and just trudged over to the line up.

"For a kid who's going to high school under an athletic scholarship, he sure isn't putting much effort." Katy said.

"All right ladies." Our coach screamed me out of my thoughts, "One lap!" As I was about to start running, I took note of Cody's stance in the field. He was not prepared, he stood flat footed and he looked like he was ready to flee rather then to stay and stop his opponent. _This boy needs a lesson if he really wants to do this._

After practice I staid by the school grounds until football practice was over. When I saw Cody walk out of practice, I followed behind him until we made it to the gates. "You know, you can't be a wall of your flat footed."

Cody whipped around quickly, and went into some sort of weird defensive stance. When he saw it was me, he relaxed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you and the way you play football."

"You can't tell me how I play. You don't even know how." I narrowed my eyes and charged forward. With both hands grabbed on to his shirt then let go by push him back. Cody stumbles backwards but I grabbed on to his hand before he could fall. "Woah." He gasped.

"Yeah, woah." I pulled him to standing position. I walked out of the school leaving the boy standing there his jaw hanging down.

**A.N: told you I wouldn't keep Aya on Earth for long. I mean, if Aya ever does come back, they'll probably have canon episode where she does go to earth, and do a lot more than just stare at TV's static (like Superboy). Now if some of you already know what I'm hinting at about Hal, just to let you know I'm just basing it off on the movie version (even though it was terrible) but I kind of had to put some tension and I needed a good excuse. Well maybe you don't know what I'm talking about so I'm just going to leave you with the usual. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	12. Blue Hope part 1

**A.N: Did you hear? There was this website that is special to start kick starters to save shows and after numerous people voted to start funding for Young Justice and Green Lantern, the website people went to talk to Warner Bros. about it. But Warner Bros. said no, even though like over a thousand people signed the petition to fund it. I can't believe it I'm so done with this! Well not completely, I'm still watching the Green Lantern reruns to show my support for the show. I'm still not giving up, they can't take me down! This Is Sparta! Whoops, wrong show. Also to my recent reviewers, thank you to Shelia13, Beawolf's Pen, and AllWolfXFox. Also;**

**Lumenisyra= Hey, it's ok to rant, I mean, have you seen my ranting? Haha, anyway. Maybe the ring couldn't have been turned to Anti-Matter because it's probably indestructible. I think GL rings are made out of something that can't be destroyed, it would explain how Shyr Rev's ring didn't explode with him (now I just gave myself feels). Also to Aya's reaction to Razer not loving but really loving her(?!). When Razer made that whole speech to Aya about his confused love for her, he mentioned that if there was love is that he confused it with Ilana, so I think she thinks that the whole time he loved her was because of Ilana. But we all know it wasn't, it was for Aya. But her reaction also has to do with emotions conflict with thoughts and feelings.**

**SuperGirlInJeans= *gets an evil idea* An alternate ending you say? Mwahaha!**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts._

**Blue Planet part 1**

I waited at home for Hal to contact me. Killowag, Aya, and Hal were coming around to get me for a special mission. Since yesterday was Friday, I got to patrol after. Today I waited at home because Hal had left without me. I was not going to let him down for leaving me when it was just the weekend. "Mary?" I heard his voice through my ring. "Rested well?"

"You know I don't need to sleep all day."

"I thought girls need their beauty sleep."

"Girls that aren't Green Lanterns."

"We'll be flying by in a few. Meet us up here."

"Got it." My green Lantern suite appeared on me and I went over to the window. As I made sure no one was looking up, I opened the window and zoomed out to the skies. I was out of the atmosphere a little while later, and I waited for the white ship to appear. I saw a white dot in the distance and I flew towards it, and once the hanger door opened, I landed inside. I made my way upstairs and almost jumped when I found a broken Manhunter lying on a med bed. I screamed, "What in space is that thing doing in here?"

The control room door opened and Hal walked in. "Killowag called earlier saying he found a batch of Manhunters heading towards an inhabited planet. You were still asleep so…"

"That's why you left early."

"I left early for something else, but that's not the point. After we disabled this one I got a call from someone special."

"Who?"

"You'll see." And he turned back to the control room.

"I hate it when you leave me in the dust." And I walked in with him. Aya and Killowag were on their own side in front of the window so I took a seat in between them.

"All right Aya, plug in the coordinates I gave you earlier and let's get to it."

Aya nodded and turned to the keyboard in front of her. "Plugging in coordinates for Odym." _Where?_

Only an hour later, we arrived at our destination. "It's so, so…"

"Blue." Killowag said as we observed the planet we were supposed to be at.

"I was going to say tranquil, but blue is good, too." The Interceptor touched down on to a clearing by a cliffside. We went down to the ramp and walked out of the Interceptor. There were thick purple hued trees that made a huge forest in front of us. From where I was, there were a few clearings in random parts of the forest. There were a few hills and small mountains that didn't look rocky at all. Everything had a blue hue to it. We made our way to the clearing when Killowag asked, "Jordan, what's with the pit stop, shouldn't we be taking care of our little Manhunter situation?"

"I know I know," Hal responded. "But there is an old friend here that can seriously help us out on our mission." He stopped and looked up.

We all did the same and saw a blue man figure in white come down from the sky.

"Ganthet?" Killowag gasped.

"GANTHET!" I screamed. I flew up fast and grabbed the guardian in a tight hug. "I can't believe it, you're here. I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again." I said with tears threatening to come down.

I let go as he chuckled. "Ah, Mary. You shouldn't lose hope so easily. I know we were bound to see each other again. Besides, after what Hal had told me about your healing abilities becoming stronger, I need to be able to congratulate you."

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher."

"And great friends, too." He said flouting down towards Hal.

I landed next to Hal and punched him in the shoulder. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Hal said as he rubbed his shoulder. He looked at Ganthet and said, "Nice duds. So this is where you ran off to after the Guardians kicked you off of Oa."

"Yes, I realized that there's another path by which I might serve the universe. I came to Odym to start the Blue Lantern Corp." I looked behind him and noticed two different aliens walking, and flouting, towards us. On was humanoid, except for he had white colored skin, and his eyes were fully black. He had no nose, which gave me the odd Voldemort look but he had a friendly demeanor to him. "This is Saintwalker." Ganthet said, pointing to him.

"Moonface!" Killowag said. I laughed as Killowag walked over and picked him up in a hug. "Good to see you again, buddy." He put him down and turned to us. "This is the guy I was telling you about, the one that helped me defeat the Red Lantern Armada, remember?"

"How can I forget." Hal said with a sigh.

"You wouldn't stop talking about him." I added. I looked to the flouting elephant next to him. But it wasn't an elephant exactly, he flouted over the ground with his big feet crossed. And his hands had opposable fingers, he held them out with the thumb touching the index finger as if her were meditating. What made him more alien was that his eyes were huge and black. He radiated a sort of calm feeling. Ganthet motioned to the elephant alien, "And this is our second Blue Lantern, Brother Warth." The big guy put his hands together and bowed his head in greeting. I waved back.

I looked around to see no one did the same, the crew suddenly just stared at something behind the Blue Lanterns. Even Aya's eyes were wide in shock. I fallowed their line of vision to see someone familiar walking up the hill. I gasped and was about to yell out his name when Aya suddenly flouted a little bit closer to the Red Lantern. "Razer," She said. "This was not on my list of probable locations of where you had gone."

"I didn't exactly have a plan in mind when I left." Razer explained.

"You didn't have a clue." I said walking up to him.

"So this is where you ran off to." Said Killowag coming up next to Razer. "Who would have thought?"

"It's pleasant to see you all." He said looking at us, then he turned to Killowag. "Even you."

"Oh wow, I heard no sarcasm." I said pretending to look shocked. "Is that possible?"

"Looks like Razer." Said Killowag. Then he sniffed him. "Definitely smells like Razer, but you ain't acting like Razer. What have you done with the angry guy?"

"Hopefully destroyed him." Razer said looking down. My smile turned to a frown. "The old Razer was responsible for great evil. I came to Odym to ask the Blue Lanterns for help. Since their power ingades my own, I thought this would be a good place to become someone else. Someone less…angry."

"That's great, kid." Hal said putting a hand on Razer's shoulder. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah, it's kind of odd with only four of us." I said elbowing him to the side.

"So, Hal Jordan." Ganthet said interrupting the reunion. "What was this mater of business you wished to discuss."

Hal walked towards the ship, "It's best if I show you." He walked up the hanger to the inside of the Interceptor. Ganthet followed him in, Killowag right behind him. I stayed behind with Aya, Razer, and the Blue Lanterns.

"So," Saintwalker began, "You two must be Mary and Aya, correct."

"Yep." I said cheerfully holding a hand out to Saintwalker, "I'm Mary." He shook my hand. "I heard a lot about you, Moon- I mean-Saintwalker. So a Blue Lantern is supposed to be…. I don't know…."

"We, as Blue Lanterns," Warth explained. "Are the keepers of Hope. Saintwalker here was the first to use power hope, and now I follow him and Ganthet in spreading hope."

"So you weren't chosen, you just joined them."

Saintwalker explained next, "We think being allowed to choose your way is better than it being chosen yourself. What we do is one lantern goes in search for a new light of hope. We bring them here and teach them our ways. If they accept, they are given a ring. Then the new lantern goes in search of a new lantern and the cycle starts again."

"Wow, I never really thought of it that way. Ganthet did teach you well."

"Most of it was of personal experience. But I believe I should thank Mogo for that."

"So what do you do around here? Do you like practice better battle tactics?"

"We have breathing exercises and meditation almost every day." Saintwalker said.

"Meditation?" I looked at Razer, "You meditate?"

"Well I should ask the same question to you."

"Hey-hey-that's different, I had to hone in on my healing powers."

"A healer?" Warth asked.

"Well, yeah. One of the last few. Recently we've been having a lot less healers chosen by the ring. But secretly, I think it's because Ganthet got kicked out."

"Come now." I stopped as I heard Ganthet from behind. He came out of the Interceptor with Hal and Killowag following. He flouted into the middle of the group. "Let us fly to where the Battery is."

"What battery?" I asked

)))))))))))))00000((((((((((((

"Oh, that battery." I said with a gasp. Ganthet chuckled as we all flew towards a huge cliff in the shape of a C. The walls were carved out, making out stone pillars and circular markings. What gave me the gapping mouth was in the middle there was a huge pedestal, and on top of it was a huge blue lantern. It was almost as big as the central battery on Oa. As we touched down on to the pedestal, I looked to my right to see Aya caring Razer_. Poor guy, not only can he not fly but he has to be carried bridal style by a girl._ Once we landed, and Razer was back on his feet, Ganthet began to speak. "You have come at an opportune time as this is the day The Battery becomes fully operational." He then flew towards the battery and held his arms out. He said;

"In Fearful Day, in Raging Night. With Strong Hearts Full, our Souls Ignite. When all seems Lost in the War of Light, Look to the Stars for Hope Burns Bright." _Where have I heard that last line before? _His eyes glowed a blue-white and the Battery began to shine. Suddenly waves of blue energy burst from the lantern. I felt myself energized for some odd reason. I looked at my hands and gasped, seeing as I was glowing bright green. Aya said, "My higher functions are now operating at optimal levels." I looked at her and jumped. Her body was literally glowing like a nightlight.

"Ok Wow." I then looked at Hal and Killowag who were also glowing the same as me, and their eyes were white. Mine were probably, too.

Killowag then said, "Just like the Malestrom Battle. My Ring isn't just charged, it's super charged." I felt a small throb on my pinkie finger that got burn the other day. I looked at it to see no burn mark, no sign of an old wound. I recalled the time that this happened to me before. "And the Battle at Betrasus." I added, lifting my arm. "See, no more burn mark, the same healing that happened to me on my head."

"This is exactly what we need." Hal said, "With the Blue Lanterns on our side we can get rid of the Manhunter mess, pronto." Hal then looks up suddenly and we looked to. All I saw was a bright blast of green coming towards us. It missed us by inches but the force blasted all of us to the wall. Well most of us. Ganthet and I landed on the ground. A familiar robotic voice rang out, "No man escapes the Manhunters." I got off my back feeling sore and looked up. The same Manhunter Killowag took down earlier that was supposed to be shut down, was flying over us. He glowed the same type of green that us green lanterns had and his canon was aimed at Ganthet, ready to fire.

"No!" I screamed and ran in front of Ganthet. I made a construct wall as the blast made its way towards us. The Energy from both sides hitting together knocked me and Ganthet backwards. I was able to land on my feet, thanks to the power boost, so I kept myself between the Manhunter and Ganthet. As the Manhunter powered his canon again, I felt someone grab my waist and carry me in the air. I looked up to see Hal was the one carrying me away. I looked to my right to see he was carrying Ganthet, too.

Hal let Ganthet and I fly again once we regrouped with the others by the cliff. But the Manhunter was not done, another huge lazar blast of green came to us and we flew up. We tried avoiding it by going down, and later we had to separate. Columns of blue rock fell to the ground, I needed to do something before this place got destroyed. I flew up and hovered a few yards over the Manhunter. "Hey, you!" The Manhunter stopped blasting and it looked up. I stuck out my tongue and went, "Nah, na, nah-nah, na!" In a sing-song voice. It shot a blast, but I dodged to the right. "Yoo-Hoo, you missed." I dodged again as another blast came towards me. I quickly flew down to it and shot a blast of my own. It came out bigger than I expected and The Manhunter was pushed closer to the ground.

I heard Hal scream, "….no normal Green Lanterns!" I saw him shoot at the Manhunter and I moved to the side as it blasted past me. The force made it go through the thick cliff and fly high into the sky. Killowag flew up to it, made a gigantic hammer, and swung it down hard at the Manhunter. It was brought down to the ground so hard, dust flew everywhere. I meet up with Hal and Killowag and we landed next to where the almost-disembodied Manhunter was. It lost its glow and it wasn't moving anymore. "You know what," Hal started to say as we lost our glow, too. "I'm getting real tired of these things."

"Really, no shit." I said. The Blue Lanterns, Ganthet, Aya, and Razer came walking towards us. Killowag made a construct sphere around the broken Manhunter and picked it up, saying, "Let's find out what made this hunk of junk come back from the dead."

**A.N: RAZER IS BACK IN THE STORY! Oh geez, I loved writing this, but it gets so much better after. Oh geez I can't, I can't! Is it possible to get feels for your own fanfiction? Also for the Blue Lantern Information, I looked it up before writing this so don't blame me blame the internet if any info is wrong. Alright, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	13. Blue Hope part 2

**A.N: What's it like for Mary to have a pet? Well, you'll just have to read. Sorry for the late update but whenever i planned to edit the chapter before i posted it, my mom would always come in and get me to do something else. Thank you to my reviewers for waiting and i'm just going to go ahead and let you read.**

The Blue Lanterns stayed outside while everyone else went into the Interceptor. We were in the living area where Aya pulled out a med bed for Killowag to put the broken Manhunter on. Once Killowag did so, Razer asked, "How could this have happened?"

Ganthet, who was next to me, came up and said, "The Blue Energy from the Central Battery Must have supercharged its ability to repair itself."

"That could be a good thing," Hal said.

"And in what way is that any good?" I asked.

"We can interrogate it." Hal answered.

"You want to interrogate a machine?" Razer asked. "Good luck conversing with wires and scrap metal." I looked to see Aya had looked down a little. _Ouch._

Then she began to tinker with something on the Robot. "Um, Aya? What are you doing?" The Manhunters eyes lit up and it turned its head towards us. My eyes widened and right away put myself between the Manhunter and Ganthet.

But Aya said, "I have placed this Manhunter in remedial warring mode. You may ask him questions." I relaxed a little and moved back to my old spot.

"All right," Hal said, "I'll go first." He walked up casually, and then screamed loudly. "What Is Your Problem?"

"Primary objective is to eradicate every evil in the universe." It responded.

"Try looking in the mirror you trigger happy bucket of bolts." Killowag said.

"Please restate." I laughed a little at that. _Manhunters are just so dumb._

"How do you determine what is evil?" Hal asked.

"Evil steps from emotion, for emotion is evil. All evil and those who protect it must be destroyed."

"Nice logic." Hal stated.

"The Manhunters were designed to police the universe." Ganthet explained. "Due to faulty programming, every emotional being was deemed criminal."

"So that means." I said in a sad tone. "They want to end every single living being in all of space."

"Unfortunately, yes." Ganthet said.

"Is there some way to fix them?" asked Hal, "Maybe they can be taught to feel the difference between right and wrong."

"That's impossible." Razer stated. "This thing isn't a living being, it's a robot. It's not able to learn or grow or feel pain." I saw Aya's face turn sad. _Oh, no, Razer shut up!_ "It doesn't have a soul." _And there is the clencher._ I face-palmed.

"Is that your belief?" Aya asked. "That robot's are not beings worthy of respect. That we are without souls?"

"Aya I don't think that's what he was saying." Hal told her.

"Yah, I bet he's just in his dark mood right now and doesn't know what he's talking about." I said the last part with clenched teeth and I gave the best death glare I could give to Razer.

He was going to say something to me but stopped as Aya began to walk out. Razer looked at her and said. "You are different Aya, I didn't mean…" He faltered knowing she wasn't going to stop. Aya opened the door to the Elevator and walked in. She turned and said, "Your thought processes are clear enough to me." Then elevator door shut.

I leaned over the bed and punched Razer in the shoulder, really hard. "Ow, what-?"

"Mind your tongue." I said angrily. I walked towards the Elevator. "And while you're at it, grow a backbone." I walked into the elevator and had it go down to the hanger. Once the door opened, I flew out. I saw Aya walking down the stone stairs. "Aya! Wait!" She stopped when she heard it was me. When I caught up I said, "Aya, you know Razer didn't mean it that way. He just meant robots that were malfunctioned. You're different, you're an A.I."

"But if they are malfunctioned, isn't it better to fix were the damage has been done."

"Well yeah. We could try, but I don't think they'll listen. They're stubborn, they –"We heard a guitar play from somewhere in the forest. And then the ground started to shake. When it stopped, I asked, "What was that?"

"I was able to scan for the source of the movement. No sudden motion of tectonic plates to be considered an earthquake."

"From what I learned in school, the source is called the epicenter. Where was the epicenter located?"

"According to my scans, the location was not in one spot, but it had moved."

"Moved? Where did it move to?"

"I was last able to locate it two cliques down in this direction." She pointed down to a lake beyond a forest of trees.

"I know what should take your mind off this sad stuff." I grabbed her hand, "Come on." I flew with her to the lake and we landed on the shore. I saw Saintwalker sitting Indian style on a sandoon. He made a blue construct guitar and was playing a pretty tune. I recognized it from the sound I heard a little earlier. Behind the sandoon Saintwalker was on, was a huge, scaly red creature coiled up and sleeping. It looked like a huge dragon, the teeth stuck out from the bottom and horns. But it had no legs and wings, just a body like that of a worm. I squeaked a little and jumped back. Saint Walker stopped playing and the dragon worm picked its head up.

"It is all right, Sister." Saintwalker said to me, "The creature will not harm you." Saintwalker got up and walked to the creature, and then he scratched under its chin. The dragon's eyes rolled back in amusement and his tail wagged.

"He's so cute." I said walking up to Saintwalker. "He's like a dog. Does he have a name?"

"I have not come up with a proper name for him." Saintwalker responded as he sat back down on his doon.

I turned to Aya who I saw was sitting by a huge rock hill like the one were the Interceptor was parked by. She sat on a boulder and observed what I was doing. I called out, "What do you think we should call him?"

"Must the creature need a name?" she said.

"Of course, everything needs a name. It makes them unique." She nodded at what I said, than smiled. _It's a good thing I found something to cheer her up, practically being called out as a robot by Razer. Damn it Razer! _My thoughts were interrupted when the huge dragon stuck out its tongue and licked me. Because it was so huge, its saliva practically covered my whole body. "Ew, gross." I said, making a construct towel to clean myself. Saintwalker began to play again and the dragon worm made a gurgling sound in its throat. Its head swaid with the music until he finally laid it his head down on the ground again and closed his eyes. It hit me, "I got it! How about Strum Strum?" Saintwalker stopped playing and the dragon opened one eye.

"As in the strumming sound of the instrument?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, he seems to like music."

"He also loves to play fetch." Saintwalker added.

"Really?" I said looking at Strum Strum. I made a construct ball the size of a basketball. _Easy for me to throw, easy for him to catch_. Once I threw it, Strum Strum uncoiled and slithered away towards the ball. I laughed, he was like a cute puppy.

"Always the one to warm up to make new friends." I turned and saw Ganthet fly in on the scene.

"Well, it depends if they'll warm up to me."

"From the must unfriendly to the shy ones, you never leave anyone feel left out."

"Well, the shy ones have to be more willing to be less shy."

"And why would you say that?"

"Well, I meet someone who seems really left out, even though he hangs out with a group so unlike him. It seems like he keeps trying to fit in but I don't see any-"I was about to say Hope, but I knew that would be bad.

But Ganthet must have read my mind. "There is no problem in trying. He must hope for something good to come out of being with that particular group. I'm interested, though, in learning more about this person." Before I could start explaining I saw a shadow loom over me. I turned back to see Strum Strum drop the ball at my feet. I threw the ball again for him and I began to talk about Cody.

)))))))))) 3 hours later (((((((((((

Aya had left at some point that I didn't notice. A while after I finished telling them about Cody, Saint Walker and Ganthet left to attend to Blue Lantern business. I played with Strum Strum for an hour longer after that, but the sun started to set and Hal wouldn't want me out for so long. I left Strum Strum to do some more tunnel digging and headed back to the Cliffside. I saw everyone but Saint Walker and Aya sitting around a fire. It had a purplish hue to it which made it look odd. I sat down in between Warth and Killowag. "Where did you run off to?"

"I went to play with a giant worm."

"A what?" Hal asked. As he put some weird white thing on a stick.

"Oh look at the sky." I said changing the subject. The sun had set and the stars shined brighter than I've ever seen before. "Such pretty stars."

"Yes they do shine bright wen there isn't so much light around." Ganthet said. Hal leaned over the fire and had the whit thing on the stock hover over it.

"What is that?" I asked.

Hal laughed and looked at Warth. "Give Mary the basket, she's going to flip." Warth nodded and picked up a basket of white cottenball looking things.

"Did you say it's some kind of root?" Hal said to Ganthet. "I swear it taste just like marshmallow."

"Wait what?" I said grabbing the white balls and taking a bite. _It does taste like Marshmallow._ I must have made a weird face because Hal started to laugh at me. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Pass me a stick." I said getting up. Hal nodded and handed me a stick. I first used it to whack Hal upside the head. I giggled a little and even though it hurt, he still smiled. I looked to where Razer was sitting earlier, but I found the Red Lantern had left. _Well sucks for him, he gets no Marshmallow._

As I sat back down, Ganthet began to say. "I've been meaning to ask, you were able to overcome the blockage of your healing abilities with the help of friends. But what was it that had stopped you?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "It was, about my mother. I thought I was never going to get the mediation thing right, but I did, and it worked."

"Yes." Warth said, "Mediation works in great ways."

"You taught them too well Ganthet." I said taking a bite off my marshmallow. I went back to explaining. "After the fire that killed my mom, well, I wasn't a happy kid. But after seeing it wasn't doing any good for me, I decided to forget about her. Like everything about her. Because just bring her up, and the subject of death, it just always put me down. But the past can hurt, but I can either run from it, or learn from it. And I choose to learn from it."

"Ganthet." Warth said, "You described this young one as bright and cheerful, not strong and wise. She holds great wisdom."

"And at such and young age." Killowag grumbled.

I thought I heard Ganthet mutter something, "Just like her mother." My eyes widened and I almost chocked on my marshmallow. I was going to ask what he meant, but Ganthet continued on "Now, what was it like in Frontier Space?"

We started to tell him and Brother Warth about our crazy journey, from Star Sapphires and annoying Thanagarians. It went on for a while, and then I got tired. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Well, bedtime." Hal stated getting up.

"No, no, it's fine." I said, sitting down on the ground and laying my head against the log. I closed my eyes and rolled to the side.

"Well I'm not letting you sleep out here, that's for sure." I heard Hal say. I suddenly felt strong arms pick me up bridal style.

"No…Hal…" I said lazily. I wanted him to put me back, but I was too tired to force him.

"I'm going to hit the hay, too." Killowag said. Whatever happened next I didn't remember.

I just was transported somewhere else at that moment. Actually I was actually at the dinner table in my old house. I could smell tomato sauce in the air and I noticed the kitchen counter was a little dirty with some spilled marinara and some broken pieces of dry, raw pasta sticks. I turned to face the table to see Little Me again sitting at the table facing my mom who was sitting on the other side. Little me was rapidly chugging down the pasta and my mom was just taking her time. She said to little me, "If you eat too fast, you're going to choke."

"But I want to get upstairs and start the movie."

"Oh but you will get to it soon."

"But what if something goes bad now and…and…well what if something happens."

"Oh nothing bad will happen, my Cheery, it's just a movie."

"How would you know?"

"Just trust me."

The whole scene faded to black, and I just heard an echo of someone calling my name. "What?"

"Mary, wake up quickly." I heard Hal say, and I was shaken awake. I blinked and found that we were where the Interceptor was parked.

"What, wha-gah" I exclaimed as I felt him put me on the ground. I was still sleepy, so I wobbled little bit. I felt him grab me by the shoulders to keep me from falling, "What's going-"

"Relinquish the device responding with or increase power up." I shrieked a little and my eyes widened to see three glowing Manhunters flying over us. And by us I meant everyone except Aya. _Where is she? Why are we all by the Interceptor and why are there Manhunters?_

"Oh yeah, or what?" Killowag said as he started glowing green. Hal and I did the same and we channeled the power, also glowing.

"Alternatives not permitted." They held out their huge guns at us. "Destroy."

**A.N: One: Razer what is your problem, it's like whenever you talk you doom the universe. Two: Yes, you read right, Ganthet said something that was supposed to be a spin off to the sequal. But now i'm just curious if i should just go ahead an make a sequal. Or pray to God to change the minds of Warner Bros. to give us another FREAKIN SEASON! Three: i named the worm after a sound becuase it could not just go on and be called worm all the time. Four: Anther flashback. And that about wraps it up. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	14. Blue Hope part 3

**A.N: Well, I just have one word; Finals. FinalFinalsFinalsFinals….finals. This week is my last week of school, and the most dreaded week. I should be studying, but I wanted to post this now. Thank you to those who reviewed; you guys really want a sequal? Ok, but it's going to be kind of hard, I'll try. But what I really wanted to do was make a series of one shots after I'm done with this story. Then I'll do a sequal. Also to the fact of Ganthet's odd behavior, I can't tell you, but one reviewer has the right idea.**

**By the way, the end of the chapter is going to go pretty quick.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Blue Hope Part 3**

"I'll stay with Ganthet." I whispered to Hal. He gave me a look that said, 'you're not going to fight?' But he dropped it quickly when he and Killowag flew up and took on one Manhunter each. Both Blue Lanterns took out the last one, making blue rope instructs.

I had a tugging feeling that I should go help, but I wanted to stay behind and help Ganthet. I turned to Razer and Ganthet, saying, "Come on, we got to go." Razer nodded and he picked Ganthet up. I flew by him as Razer ran down the stairs towards were the battery should be. When we reach the second flight, I heard ringing in my ears. I stopped and gasped. The ring was in my right ear, than went to my left. Then I heard the ring from both sides and it was getting loud.

"What's wrong?" Razer asked as he put Ganthet on the ground.

"They're, they're hurt."

"If you want to go help…"

"But, what about you? Razer has no power to defend you. No offence, Razer."

"None taken." He held his ring hand up to show he agreed with me.

"You wish to protect me, but you see I am safe. Why do you still worry?"

"You don't know what it's like hope that someone will be ok, but it didn't end up ok anyway." I landed on my feet and looked down. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I looked up see Ganthet hovering eye level in front of me. He said, "I actually do know what it's like."

"What?" Suddenly, two bright green figures came through the cliff and hit the ground hard. "We should keep moving." We went down the stairs as quickly as possible. Ganthet and I made it to the bottom first, than Razer was there next to us.

We saw Hal and Killowag forming a wall construct between the Battery and the Manhunters. But two Manhunters were breaking the wall as they blasted shot after shot. "That Battery has made them unstoppable." Razer said. "You have to shut it off."

"The procedure takes several hours." Ganthet explained, "And by then the battle would be lost." A third Manhunter came down and helped the others to break through the construct.

I saw Hal go on one knee as the force almost made him fall. "I think know would be a good time to help." Ganthet said. I didn't hesitate and I flew towards the battery. I landed and helped make the wall go bigger and repairing some cracks the Manhunters made.

Hal smiled. We went like this for another thirty minutes. A pink hue started to light the walls of the C shaped Cliffside. The sun must have been rising, meaning we were going to get tired since none of us had sleep. In my case, not enough. Even though I still felt the energy around me, my eyes started to feel heavy. I shook my head and kept the construct going. But right before my eyes, the wall cracked into little pieces, then shattered. The force knocked Killowag, Hal, and I from the pedestal and to the ground. We rolled a little and then stopped.

I felt the pain come and go quickly, so I got up onto my feet. I noticed them getting ready to take the Battery from its pedestal. "Hey! Thief's, that's not yours." I yelled, and us three GL's flew back into battle, only to be knocked back into making a force field because of one Manhunter's canon. I really thought that we had lost it this time and the Manhunters were going to take the battery. Wrong! A strumming sound, like that of a guitar, echoed around us. It happened twice, but I recognized it the first time. I smiled, waiting for what came next.

Strum Strum burst out of the pedestal and with one bite, gulped the battery_. OK, I was not expecting that, but if it helps I'm ok with it_. We dropped the force field and stared at the worm as he went back down into the ground.

"What just happened?" Killowag said as we lost the green glow.

"I had Saintwalker call upon his…pet…for a little assistance." We turned to see Razer being carried by blue energy. He landed on the ground with the blue lanterns right behind him."

Hal looked at me and said, "That's the giant worm you talked about?" I nodded. He smiled and held thumbs up to Razer and the others. "Great Job guys, now let's clean up this mess." Us green lantern flew to the pedestal. Hal and Killowag went to one Manhunter, and I took out the other. I flew from under it, then I sky rocketed straight up. I hit the Manhunter full force making it spin. Then Hal came at it from one side and made it spin again to the right. Then Killowag punched it towards the sky. Hal punched it again, and then I did the same thing by kicking it in the face. Killowag made the final blow by bring it to the ground. The force made a huge crater under it, but it was too strong to destroy it.

We landed on the ground and got our weapons ready. I made a Frisbee in my hand, getting ready to aim. The Manhunter got up and said, "Objective failure."

Something green and white flew behind it. I looked to see it was our missing crew member. _Aya, where have you've been_? Aya looked at the Manhunter and said, "Correct. Your primary objective has failed. But you as an artificial life form can take this moment to choose alternative programming."

"Where is she going with this?' Killowag asked me as Razer ran up next to Aya.

"I think she's taking Hal's advice." I answered. I noticed Aya and Razer staring at each other. I started to smile.

"What do you mean take my-"But Hal didn't finish when we heard, "Emotions detected." The Manhunter looked at Razer.

"Oh no." I gasped.

"Emotions detected." The Manhunter said, taking his canon out, aiming it at….Aya? "Eliminate emotion."

"Aya!" I screamed. But it was too late as the Manhunter blasted her to the ground. Aya laid there unmoving. "Aya…"

"NO!" Razer covered himself in a flame of red energy. When he turned to face the Manhunter, I stepped back. He was…scary looking, rage written all over his face. His eyes turned a bright red and his mouth showed his sharp teeth. He shot at the canon destroying it and the arm that held it. It all exploded in smoke and fire. Killowag covered his face from the blast, Hal did the same and held me behind him at the same time. I tried looking up again, but another explosion had me cover my eyes.

Killowag, Hal and I looked up in utter and complete shock. Razer, who was supposed to not be able to use his ring, stood in anger in full power where the Manhunter used to be. "He practically destroyed that thing." Hal said.

Razer flew to where Aya laid, he kneeled down and turned her over on her back, "Aya." He said as the red power disappeared from him. Us Green Lanterns walked over to see if she was ok. Razer picked her up, "Aya, are you all right?" Nothing happened for a few seconds, so I panicked a little.

But her eyes fluttered open and I sighed in relief. "Yes, I think so." Aya said as Razer helped her to her feet. He said, "I apologies for what I said earlier. You have more of a soul then I have ever had." I covered my mouth to keep me from squealing. _Now that is what I call growing a backbone._ Aya smiled.

"We must turn off the Battery for now." Ganthet suggested. "More Manhunters could be around."

))))))))) Later that morning(((((((((

After getting rid of the Manhunter and packing the ship to leave, everyone was out saying their good byes. But before I could say good bye to the Blue Lanterns, I went to the stairs to say goodbye to someone else. I heard deep growling as I made my way down the stairs. I saw Strum Strum lying by the cliff, curled up in a coil. "Strum Strum!" His huge head picked up and he made a gurgling sound. He sniffed me and with his huge tongue, licked me. I was all covered in saliva and I gagged. _Oh, well_.

The huge dragon worm looked up and saw the green lanterns board the Interceptor. Strum Strum then looked down and me and nuzzled his chin on my head, "Aw, don't worry, I'll come back soon." He opened his mouth to lick me again. I giggled. I flew up towards the Interceptor, "Bye." I called back waiving at Strum Strum. I landed in the clearing to see Razer and Aya boarding the ship. I looked to my right to see the Blue Lanterns and Ganthet standing there. "It was really nice to meet you guys."

"Yes, it's always good to make a friend." Saintwalker said as we shook hands.

"May you hold on to all the wisdom you have in you." Warth said holding his trunk out for me to shake. I laughed and shook it back.

"Thank you." I looked down at Ganthet and he looked back at me. "I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course, we will meet again. You remember what I told you."

"Yeah, I won't forget. Hey um Ganthet, what did you mean by-"

"Mary!" I looked back to see Hal at the door, "We got to hit the road."

I nodded and looked back at Ganthet. He said to me, "You will find out what I mean when you are faced with the most dire situation. If I tell you know, it won't help you later."

"Whatever you say, Ganthet." I kneeled down and we shared a hug.

But it wasn't long until I saw him again, but with a different mission.

Monday brought the usual "Get your ass back in school!"

Tuesday was my first Volleyball game.

Wednesday, I was reminded that I had one week before Halloween would come.

Thursday the Twins almost blew up science class by experimenting salts they brought from their house and carbon water at school.

Friday was a normal day of taking down Manhunters after school. Saturday was the day of the mission, to Earth. We were just patrolling when we got a call from Ganthet. He needed to be taken to Earth for some reason. We picked him up and made our way home. Ganthet explained, as we all sat in the control room, the reason he needed to come to Earth.

"From what I've been told, there is a young boy that has the potential to be a Blue Lantern." I quickly remembered his interest in Cody and stopped him right there.

"No! There is now way Cody Royal can be a Blue Lantern!" Everyone was now looking at me. "He can't fight, he can't even dodge a pummel to the ground."

"Well, a fighter is not all I'm looking for." Ganthet simply said.

"That's not the whole problem. How am I going to explain this whole Green Lantern-Blue Lantern thing. Human minds are small you know."

"We have all day."

"Don't even get me started on his family." I said.

Hal stood up slowly from his seat. "Cody Royal, as in, the new boy in the Bunch." I nodded. "You did say he wasn't like the others. Maybe that's why Ganthet sees potential." I just laid my head back, knowing Hal had a point.

When we got near Earth, we left the Interceptor hovering in space pretty close to earth, but not too close for satellites to notice. Hal, Ganthet and I went down to Earth and left the rest of the crew to wait at the ship. We made it to Coast City around midnight and hovered next to Cody's window. After tapping it five times, the window opened and the blond boy started to say in a sleepy voice, "Who is waking me up-" He stopped when he saw the famous Green Lantern heroes of Earth and a blue alien flying by his window.

But he wasn't the only one who looked shocked, I was, too. It wasn't because he was wearing only his boxers, which made me blush by the way. _Stop blushing, Mary, why are you doing that? _It was because he wasn't wearing his hat, that didn't cover his abnormally large ears? _Large Ears?_ I almost laughed, but kept my mouth shut. _That's why he wears it all the time, if he doesn't, there would be no end to all the names he could be called._ "HOLY COW!" Cody yelled and stepped backwards, only to fall on to his bed. "I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!"

_I'm not Mary, right now. I'm Young Lantern_. "It's find, we just came to talk."

"Wha-Wha-What?" he stammered.

"Cody, sweetheart, are you-" I saw a woman in her forties open the door and turn on the lights. She stopped when she saw us. "Oh My…."

"Honey, what's wrong?" and in walked in Mr. Royal.

He didn't have time to say anything when a little boy about 6 years old ran in and stopped when he saw me. I noticed he wore Green Lantern them PJ's. _Oh, geez, a fan boy_. "WOW! It's the Green Lanterns! At my house!"

"Boy." Mr. Royal began, looking at Cody, "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet." Ganthet answered. "But it is what he will do that we are here to talk."

**A.N: Razer is not a total doushbag! Haza! And some more wise words of wisdom from Ganthet. So yeah, I don't think you guys saw that ending coming at all. To give you an idea of where this is going, this arc is going to focus Mary's affect on Cody and the next arc will have some slight hint of Cody helping Mary out on something. Guys! I haven't seen Star Treck or Iron Man 3 yet! And Epic comes out this week! Holy moly, I'm going to be a busy girl! So next is a filler, then it's the first chapter of Prisoner of Sinestro. I think what I just said was so random, i figured it's time to put the laptop away. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	15. Halloween Suprise

**A.N: Late? Yes. Tired? Yes. Forgetful? Don't even get me started. So I'm out of school and now I can update more than I usually did. Thank you to Beawolf's Pen for reviewing and also:**

**Zeno518: Aya is going to die but we know she does on the last episode. **

**Lumenisyra: I just PMd you so it should be somewhere in your inbox.**

**The story continues from last time**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Halloween Surprise**

After an hour of explaining shebang about Green Lanterns and Blue Lanterns in the simplest way we could, Hal and I stood in the middle of the Royals living room and looked at them. _And without revealing our identity, that's pretty boss._ Their faces held complete and udder shock. The only one who showed excitement was Cody's little brother, Sean. "Wow, Blue Lanterns sound as cool as Green Lanterns. My Brother is going to be a Blue Lantern!"

"Hold up, now!" Mr. Royal said. "He can't possibly be a Blue Lantern and have a life here."

"With all do respect, Sir" I said, "I know how that's like, but I'm able to manage it. If I can do it, he can, too."

"But he's in line for a scholarship, it's best if you take this offer to someone else that needs it."

Mrs. Royal got a little nervous looked to her youngest and said, "Sean, be a dear and take our guest to the hall. We just need to talk over something."

"Yes Mama." He said getting of the coach and motioning us out of the room. "Follow me, you want to come see my room?" Instead of waiting for an answer, he pulled us in to one of the doors in the hall. In his room we, saw toys and figurines of heroes on the shelves, his bed covers were superman themed, and his nightstand was black with a bat symbol on it. Every inch of the wall was covered in posters. _Most of them were of Hal and me. I feel like I walked in to Rogan's_ room. "Cool right."

"Totally." Hal said, making the boy jump in excitement. Ganthet just observed the room, saying nothing.

"You might as well get comfortable, they'll talk until morning."

"How come?" I asked

"It's the same when it comes to the dinner table. Dad will talk about Cody's future of being a famous athlete, Cody will try to reason with him and say he rather do art. Next my dad will tell him that he doesn't like the idea and finish with saying 'art is not a hobby, not a lot of people get paid for that' and then Cody will stay quiet."

"Cody…likes art?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." He ran out of the room and went into the one across his own, Cody's room. With all the rush from before, I didn't take in the room décor. Instead of posters and figurines, the room walls had beautifully painted pictures of scenery. A table on the side had laptop and tones of sketchbooks, the shelves had paint boxes and cups full of paint brushes or pencils. A stand to hold a canvas stood in one corner of the room next to the bed. "He's an artist."

"But his dad doesn't like it." Hal stated.

"It's not that he doesn't like the pictures, he just thinks that's not good for my brother."

"I have not seen picture like these in almost ten years." Ganthet said. I was going to ask what he meant when Cody's father walked into the room. "We came to a decision. We'll let him try out. Thanksgiving will let him go train. Have him come back and then by Christmas you will have my answer."

Ganthet looked at Cody who was silent the whole time, "And you my dear boy, what do you think."

The look of surprise on his face astounded me, like he's never been asked for his opinion before. "M-m-Me? What do I think?" he hesitated and then looked at his dad. "Well if it's ok with my dad, then it's fine with me."

Mr. Royal laughed and patted his son's back, "See, that's the way to think." Cody tried to smile, but he had sadness written all over it. _Does he even have a say in this at all?_

)))))))))))))))))

After we signed Sean our autographs he asked for, Ganthet, Hal and I left the house. We made it safely back to the ship. The crew was in charge of getting Ganthet back to Odym and then keeping the Interceptor away from Oa the whole week. Hal won't be joining them until the weekend, he decided he would join them by the weekend like I would. He was going to be busy during the weeks. _Weird? _

The week went by quickly and gave away to Halloween, that time of year when you can dress up as anything and no one can judge you. That time of year I get together with my circle and we trick or treat like little 7 year olds. I was dressed as a black cat with tail, ears, and everything. Vivian walked next to me dressed as Psy, the guy who sings that trendy song, Gangnam style. We walked up the steps to Sam's house and knocked. Sam opened the door and she was dressed as, of course, a rock singer. "And this year you are…"

"Jared Leto. The lead in 30 Seconds to Mars."

We walked in. "Are we all here?" Vivian asked.

"No." the doorbell rang. "Yes." Sam opened the door again and in walked in Tommy, or should say Jack Skeleton.

"Hey guys. Hi Vivian." She just waved back sheepishly. _Oh please._ We walked into her living room and saw Katrina dressed up in her Jane Goodall outfit and a stuffed chimp. The boys were running around her in circles. Leo as the Tenth Doctor and Clyde as the Eleventh Doctor. Katrina stuck her foot out and the twins tripped on to each other. Rogan who was sitting on the couch began to laugh. And just like every year, he was Green Lantern. "Hey Mom!" Sam called out. "We're heading out!"

Her mom walked in from the kitchen and we just stared. Not the fact that she was dressed as Mrs. Frankenstein, but she had a huge plate of her home made pizza bites. "But aren't you all hungry?" We looked out the window, no one was outside yet. So we all said. "Yes Please!"

)))))))))))) Outside Trick or Treating (((((((((

"Oh man." Clyde held his stomach. "I'm not eating that fast ever again."

"Can we please stop." Leo called to us who were all going ahead. "I can't find my bearings."

Katrina unzipped her backpack monkey and took out a map of the neighborhood. "While tweedle dumb and tweedle dee learn their lesson of the day, let's plan out where we're heading tonight." We kneeled on the sidewalk and laid out the map. It was a crayon drawing we did three years ago. It had trees, houses, and street names. Closer to Sam's house was where all the crazy and prankies lived. We could go to other neighborhoods, but everyone had a boring neighborhoods. So we stuck with Sam's because all we had to do was pass the weird houses and we then hit the streets full of candy and sweets.

"All right then….."

)))))))) 2 hours later.((((((((

"Trick or Treat!"

The door opened. "Well hello, here pick one." An old lady said holding a bowl of candy out.

Once we were all done, we said thanks and we ran to the edge of the cross roads. "And now, to Ghost Town."

"Yeah!" and we all ran to the last street. It was really called Ghost St. But on Halloween, they go all out and create a town. The best part, jumbo size bars!

We went through a few houses. One of the last ones was decorated, but no one was home. "Too bad," said Tommy, "Let's hit the last few house." We turned to leave, but Leo screamed, "Look! Candy!" We turned to see at the porch, a tub of candy with a sign that said Take One. "Let's go!"

I heard bubbly sound, and then a tar like smell went through the air. Vivian must have known what it was, because she screamed, "Clyde, stop!" Too late. He didn't get to the porch when he slipped on some black goo and fell on his back.

"Clyde!" Leo screamed, and he ran to him without thinking. He fallowed suite and ended up on his butt.

"Why did you fallow?" Rogan called to Leo. "Now we have to help you both."

"Oh." Leo said with a blush.

We heard laughing and we turned towards its source. "OH FOR FRICKING GROTS SAKES!" I yelled out seeing as who it was. Brandon and his group of idiots came out from behind some bushes that were growing on the yard. His friends had monster masks but Brandon himself had his off at the moment

"What the hell is a grot?" Brandon asked. His buddies laughed and high fived him for his dumb comeback. As Brandon kept yelling more insults, Tommy and Rogan help the twins out of the muck and oil. Tommy held out a fallen branch he found and had Leo and Clyde grab on to the branch. Once they were pulled out, Rogan helped them on their feet.

I looked back at the laughing bunch. "You think you're all so funny. Why can't you stop and think that your pranks can get someone hurt?"

"Aw, where is your sense of humor?" Brandon said walking up to me.

As he did, I bent down to lay my bag of candy on the floor. I said, "Oh, I have one." I scooped up some oily goo and threw it at Brandon's shirt. "See, I think that's funny."

His friends stopped laughing and one of them took off his mask without removing his hat. I saw Cody's eyes widened. Brandon wasn't happy and he yelled, "Little, son of-" he used some of the goo that was on his shirt and threw it at me. Thanks to my training, I jumped back quickly without getting any on me

"You should work on your aim." I said smirking. I didn't notice that I jumped back far enough to get some goo from the ground on my shoes. He got mad and called to Cody.

"Throw it now!" Brandon said pointing at the water balloon Cody had in his hand. I saw that it wasn't filled with water, but with the same oil stuff. Cody hesitated, and then threw it at me. But as he did, I saw him change his aim and the balloon flew by me. It wasn't even close, it went by me on my right like 7 feet. "The heck!" Brandon screamed, "What was that?"

"I just don't like this ok!" Cody screamed. Everyone stared at Cody. _Did Cody just…voice his opinion?_

"What did you say?" Brandon asked angrily.

Cody looked around nervously. From what I have observed so far about Cody, he didn't talk much. He was afraid he would be yelled at. He raised himself to believe that there is no hope in getting someone to listen to him. _Maybe Ganthet chose him because he needs it, and if Brandon and his dad won't give it to him, then I will_. I looked back at Cody with kind eyes, and I nodded, reminding him that I was listening. Cody gulped then said louder, "You heard me. I just don't like doing this. Why do we-"

"Oh just shut up." Brandon said marching up to Cody and pushing him back.

"Hey!" Tommy yelled and ran up to Brandon and pushed him away from Cody.

Vivian ran up to me and said, "Did you see that?"

"Yep, I guess there's hope for-" I didn't get to finish as Tommy was pushed back by Brandon. Tommy went backwards and bumped into Vivian who bumped into me. Tommy acted quickly and grabbed on to Vivian's hand before she could fall, but I wasn't so lucky. The oil on my shoes made me slip and slide out of the pavement and I fell off into the street. "Ow." I whined as my arms scraped the pavement.

"Mary, are you all right?" I heard Katrina call out.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, wincing a little with the pain on my hands. Small amounts of blood came out from the scrapes on my arm. _The time I need a Blue Lantern power to heal me completely, now would be good. _ "MARY LOOK OUT!" I heard Vivian scream. I looked up to see the head lights of a car come towards me. I was still on the ground, so by the time I got up I would be hit. But I felt someone grab me from my waist and hoist me out of the way. We landed on the side of the road and I somehow ended on top of the person who saved me.

I heard the car stop and I opened my eyes. I was facing down and looking at the ice blue eyes of Cody. "Are…are you ok?" He asked me in between pants.

I noticed I was panting, too. _Because I almost got killed_. "I'm-I'm fine." I said trying not to stutter. I got off him and I held out my hand to help him up. Cody took it and I pulled him up. The pain on my arms burned as I did though. Once Cody was on his feet, he noticed my arms. He let go of my hand and said. "You're hurt."

"Don't worry, I've had worse." Before he could ask me what I meant, someone else cut in.

"Are you ok, sweetheart." A feminine voice said. I looked up to see a woman in her mid-twenties. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

"I'm ok-" I was interupted by a all my freinds come in running ans saying things like, "Mary!" "Mary are you ok?" "She's ok!" "I thought I saw blood." "Oh get real." I looked to see every one of my friends crowd around me.

"Guys I'm fine really." I wanted to say something to Cody, but he wasn't there anymore. _Where did he go?_

"Sorry I didn't catch you." Tommy said.

"I would have been mad if you caught me instead of Vivian. But you did catch Vivian, so I'm ok with that." Vivian and Tommy both blushed and looked at each other.

"But Cody did." Said Clyde.

"You should have seen it." Leo exclaimed. "He ran so fast, it was like a blur. He literally jumped off the curb and grabbed you."

"He was like a Hero!" Rogan screamed. Everyone whined. _Of course Rogan would say Hero, what else_? But I did think about it. No one else jumped in, except for Cody. _He was so…brave._ "Where did he go?" Sam asked.

"With the Bunch I guess." Katrina said.

"No way," Tommy exclaimed. "I saw those boys run like chickens right when Cody jumped in to get Mary. And if he did try and fallow them, I'd doubt they would let him back in after what he said to Brandon."

**A.N: Yes i did a Mean Girls refrence. This is kind of like a climax to the first arc of the story. Well, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	16. Prisoner of Sinestro part 1

**A.N: Sooner than later right? Well i've been having trouble with Internship paperworks but i won't bore you with that.**

**Luminesyra: Ok, good you got my PM. I'm working on the Alternate ending but it's really hard because i seriously don't know how to do it to keep it like the show but to not keep it like the sow...it's complicated.**

**Ok So this takes place right after the Halloween events and then leads into Prisoner of Sinestro.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Prisoner of Sinetsro part 1**

After finally telling the nice lady that I was ok and that there was nothing to be worried about, we headed back towards Sam's house. Sam's mom bandaged up my arms while the boys were picked up by their parents. Once they were gone, the other girls and I got into or PJ's and we laid out our sleeping bags in the living room. We sat in front of the TV and watched some Halloween specials that were playing. In the middle of The Nightmare Before Christmas, we exchanged candy. Once it was twelve in the morning, we finally went to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about how Ganthet was able to predict Cody's change of mind. _I swear sometimes Ganthet is a fortune teller._ "Mary, are you still awake?"

"Yeah." I said, turning myself over to face Vivian.

"Are the others awake?"

I whispered loudly, "Is anybody else awake?" The only response was a load snore from Sam. "No, just you and me."

"Good, so what were you going to say to say earlier before we got pushed?" I explained everything that happened since Odym. I told her about how Hal found out where Ganthet was. I mentioned our fight with Manhunters and meeting Blue Lanterns. "The next thing you know, you'll find a whole Rainbow of Lanterns." She said.

I laughed and said, "I wouldn't be surprised." I added the part about how Razer got pissed when Aya was shot down. "It kind of reminds me of you and Tommy." Vivian rolled her eyes when I said that. I told her about how Cody is training to be a Blue Lantern. "At first I didn't like it, he was hanging out with the wrong people and not standing up for himself. And don't get me started on his athleticism. But after finding about his home life and the fact that his ears are huge, I kind of feel bad. He had no support, but now he has a chance."

We finish with Vivian swearing not to tell anybody of what lies under Cody's hat. "Well, sleep finally hit me." Vivian turned the other way in her sleeping bag and said. "Good Night."

"Good night." I said back.

))))))))))))))))) after the sleep over ((((((((((((

I come home from Sam's and Hal practically ends up all over me. "Who hurt you? What happened? I swear if-"

"Hal I'm fine." I told him about Halloweens events.

"Oh I thought that it was….never mind. I'll help you with the bandages."

"I can do them myself."_ I don't need his help, why is he so worried all of a sudden. I burned myself on the stove and all he did was ask me why I was day dreaming. Now he won't let me live. _"If you don't let me help you, then you won't get to go on patrol-"

"Ok Fine!

)))))))))))))))))) a few hours later (((((((((((((((((

"Stop Fussing!" I said as we walked into the ship.

"I'm just making sure their tight, making sure that you can hold constructs without hurting yourself."

"Let's just get to the control room." I said, taking my hands away from his. I grabbed my bag of leftover Halloween candy he was holding. Razer then walked in on the scene. "Killowag would like to start promptly and request orders for our destination."

Hal sighed. "I'll go in and tell him." Hal walked into the control room, leaving me and Razer in the room. He looked at the bandages. "What did you do this time?"

"I didn't- " the ship moved and made a turn towards the right. Since I wasn't ready, I ended up falling on my butt. I tried to get up, but my hands started to sting. "Owowow- stings!" Razer walked over and held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it, but retreated back when it stung again. "Are you serious, I can't do anything with my hands!" I levitated off the ground and then stood on my feet.

Aya walked in, "Green Lantern Hal instructed me to find some ointment for your injury."

"It's not an injury, it's just a scab!" When I said that, I heard Hal yell, "You better do what I say or I'm turning this ship around!"

)))))))))))(((((((((((

_O-ow-ow_, "Stop jerking!"

"After you stop moving!" Razer said holding my hands as still as possible. I refuse to put anything on my hands, and here I was sitting on the med bed and having Aya put some medicine on my scab. It stung like a mother fucker. Yet, What happened next made me forget about the pain all together. As Razer held my hands for her to treat, Aya attempted to grab my hand but I moved my hands forward a little. She ended up grabbing Razer's instead. Aya sat mesmerized for a second until Razer let go of my hands and retreated back. They stood looking at each other for a second. _Well, what the hell are you waiting for?!_ Aya then said, "I will go and grab a new wrap for Green Lantern Mary." And she walked out.

I looked at Razer and said, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Razer rolled his eyes and replied, "You did that on purpose."

"For once, I didn't. But it was still fun. Hey-all right- listen. It's love, that's it. So go make a move" I stood up in front of him, "And when the angels Ballah like a sweet song of love, Mambo!" and I did a little jig.

"And that's an earth term for what?"

"Go after her, just chat, you know." He gave me the look that said he didn't. I face palmed, and my hand's stung and my face was covered in goo, "Ow-ow-ow-ew gross, OW!" Razer laughed and I said in anger, "You made me do that."

"I didn't actually, but it was still fun." He quoted me.

"Why you little-" But Aya came in and I turned to face her. In that split second, Razer left the room before I could do anything. After Aya helped me clean my face and wrap my arms again, we went into the control room.

"Going up against the Anti-Monitor, we do things by the book." Killowag had said holding some sort of Ipad and stylus. I took my seat in the front and entered into the conversation "Killowag, you know Hal almost never does anything by the book."

"Because not everything has to go by the rules." Hal said, "Little things can be tweak here and there. No major changes."

"Preach!" I said and took out a Hershey bar from my pocket. As Hal kept going on, noticed the small exchange between Razer and Aya to the left of my seat. Razer must have said something, because she answered with, "Perhaps it's for the best. I-"She quickly looked down, rethought what she said, and then, "All of us prefer you to remain unchanged. Perhaps I can help you with the scans for the Anti-Monitor."

What happened next made me drop my Hershey bar. Aya reached her hand out and put it over his. My eyes widened in joy, but then became a dead pan when Razer moved away saying, "No. I will work more efficiently on my own." I resisted a face palm. _What did I just tell you earlier?! _A series of small beeps fallowed after, it came from the Panel. As I picked up my Hershey bar again, Aya turned to Hal, "I have a communication from Green Lantern 1417." I dropped my Hershey bar again. _Oh, boy. Thaaly._

"1417?" Hal gasped. "Ok, finally. A call I want to take."

"Sinestro. Oh great." Killowag said with disappointment.

"Sinestro?" Razer turned. "Is he some great warrior?"

I laughed a little, "If by some great warrior you mean one-hell-of-a-GL."

Hal rephrased what I said, "Legend in the Corp. One of the most decorated Green Lanterns ever."

"Aw look at the Hal fangirling about Thaaly." I said in a perky voice.

"Come on, Mary, you were there!" Hal said, "In the Battle of Kund, he took out ten platoons, solo."

"After messing up the battle plan." Added Killowag, "He's an undisciplined hot head who bends the rules to whatever he needs them to be that day."

"Like I said, Awesome."

"Thaaly is practically Hal's huge role model." I said. "To Killowag, a thorn on his side. To me, he's just a Green Lantern who has accomplished many things in his lifetime."

"Just a Green Lantern?" Hal said getting up. "He taught me loads of useful tricks."

"That's part of your problem." Said Killowag.

"Aya, put Mr. Thaal Sinestro on the big screen." Hal said in a very proud voice. I imitated him in a more enthusiastic voice, "Put Mr. Thaal Sinestro on the big screen."

"No more candy for you." Said Hal as we all turned to the projector. Sinestro appeared on it, looking like he was flying with something on his back. He held a squid thing in a sphere of green. As usual he had that look on his face that said 'I can beat you in anything.'

"Jordan, fancy running into you here." He said in his deep yet smug voice of his.

"Hello Sinestro, how can we help?"

"I have taken custody of a fugitive of these repulsive spider guild beings." I shivered with the memory of those creepy spiders surrounding me.

"Yeah we've meet. Let me guess, the guild objected to you taking their prisoner?"

"Evidently. I wouldn't be entirely opposed of having you chauffer me to Oa in that luxury liner of yours." _Hal and Thaaly in the same room?_

"Not that we're not honored, but what's the catch."

As if on cue, Sinestro dodged an attack from behind him. "I…am…temporarily trapped on aboard their fleet. Meet me by the starboard tower, get close, and don't doddle, Jordan."

"I'm on it." Hal said as the connection ended.

Razer leaned in next to me, "Does he usually speak in a monotone."

"Every single time he opens his mouth." I answered. The course of the Interceptor made a U-turn and we made our way to the Spider guild prison.

Thirty minutes later, we were on the starboard side of the huge silver fleet. "Incoming message from the Spider Guild Frigate." Aya announced. A projection of a highly decorated spider member appeared in front of us.

"Green Lanterns, your fellow corp member has illegally seized one of our captives. Do not assist him, or we will interpret your actions as hostile."

Hal said, "Or, how about you give us our corp member back or we'll interpret you actions as not so nice."

"You're making a grave mistake." Then the projection turned off.

"Attention passengers, please remain seated while the seatbelt sign is on."

As Hal turned into the starboard bow, Razer asked, "What seat-"

"Earth joke." I answered. Lazars shot at us and we made 360 past them. We turned a corner to avoid more shots but a lazar came at the right wing next to me. _Why do I always get the bad seat? _"Shield's down to forty percent." Aya stated. Sinestro was nowhere in sight so far as we made it towards the middle of the gigantic ship. We turned into halls, then corners, but no sign of the big shot Green Lantern.

"Sinestro, I hate to rush you."

A projection of him showed a few seconds of him saying, "Don't get hysterical Jordan, I'm almost there."

"Thanks for the reassurance!" I said, even though the connection went off. Hal used his ring to power one of our lazars. We destroyed one of the main lazar towers. As it blew up, Sinestro came out of the smoke. I pointed and said "There he is." Hal made a 180 back to where we came from. There seemed to be more canons than usual and it was getting hard for the ship to move around. Then from next to us, three torpedoes made their way towards another central tower. The contact made a huge explosion that forced Hal to make a hard right. I tried to hold on to my seat, and the Hersey bar I just ate.

The Head spider came on the screen again, "You think, you've done something heroic, freeing Naroxes? You don't know what he's capable…. There is a task I must attend to." And he cut off the signal.

"What was that about?" Killowag asked.

"Must be a spider thing." I answered.

"Warning." Aya said. "The spider guild has activated its self-destruct sequence. Its engines are about to go critical." _Ok, so that's not normal._ We speed our way out until we cleared away from the ship. The whole ship suddenly exploded behind us. Once the bombing sound died down, I relaxed. I looked out the window to see flying pieces of metal.

"Hal? Did you have a feeling you've seen something like this before?"

"If you're asking about Star Wars, yes, you're not the only one." I nodded in response and looked up to see a green lasso wrapped around one of the tail wings and holding on to the rope was none other than Thaal Sinestro. He stood up looking into the distance with a smile on his face. _Ladies and Gentlemen, the expression and posture of a classic daredevil who has seen victory. _He let go of the wing and flew off to the bottom of the ship. Aya said, "Green Lantern Sinestro safely aboard."

"Oh, joy." Killowag said when he and Hal started to walk out to the living area. I noticed at some point I dropped my bag of candy and I started to pick up the ones that fell out. Then I heard Hal say, "I better not see that bag of candy when I get back."

"Oh, man, come on." I said as I stuffed the last of the candy in my bag. I ran out and went down the hall of bedrooms. I walked into mine and I set down the bag on my bed. Then I realized it was too vulnerable out there like that. So I opened a drawer by the bed and stuffed it in. I closed the door as I made my way to the living area where everyone was. I walked in to see Killowag and Razer giving Sinestro hard looks. The only ones with neutral expressions where Hal and Aya. Aya held a tray with some type of drink that was half way full. Sinestro saw me walk in.

"Sure, you're not getting soft. Might as well not be a day care center, either." He said, mainly towards me.

"Day care? Man, how old do you think I am?" I said.

"Not old enough to take care of yourself." He looked at my arm wraps.

"This has nothing to do with-"

"Let's get down to business." Hal interrupted our banter and walked up to the prison cell. I looked in to see a small, grey squishy thing. It looked like a skull with pink eyes. It gave off a really bad feeling when I looked at it. I stepped back. "What's the deal with Naraxos here?" Hal asked.

"The truth is I'm not sure." Sinestro explained. "But he's a wanted criminal, and I'm an obedient Green Lantern, so I'm taking him to Oa."

"Obedient Green Lantern," Hal laughed, "Good one."

"I was worried that you lost your sarcasm there for a sec." I added.

"Looks like it's asleep." Killowag said, observing Naraxos. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. "Guess the little guy was tuckered out from all the excitement."

"So Sinestro." Hal said, "I was just telling everybody about the time when you stole my thunder at the Battle of Kund. You remember that time in orbi-"

"Yes, a great battle, what memories." He said, almost tired like. "Excuse me, I must rest." He said walking down to a random direction.

I called to him, "Sleeping quarters are that way." I pointed down the hall from which I came. Sinestro turned and walked down the way I pointed. _That's it, no come back?_ When he was out of earshot, Hal said, "Guess taking over a Spider Guild fleet he can take it out on anyone." Killowag just huffed and we walked into the control room

**A.N: I loved writing this chapter becuase...well...Razaya...and the fact i gave Sinestro a nickname. So yes there was a refrence to Pirates of the Carabian and also a refrence to Balto. Also, does anybody have info of most of Hal's past? Before he got the ring but after his dad died. I might need it so if anybody has anything, i'm all ears. Ok, so next chapter should be soon. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	17. Prisoner of Sinestro part 2

**A.N: Fanfiction wouldn't let me in for a few days but i fixed the problem and here I am. Ok, I did some art concepts for what Mary's friends look like so go to my Profile on Fanfiction and there is a link to my devient art page there. When you get there, the art piece titled The Circle should be on my recents. I have other news, I got...Into...The... Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fandom so that menas more feels! As if GLTAS and YJ weren't enough. Also, for this certain chapter, we get to finally see Mary uner the control of Naraxos.**

**Beawolf's Pen: You have no idea how happy you just made me, I don't think i've ever got an art request before. I will totally get started on that drawing and i'll probably have it done by the next chapter.**

**Thank you also to GLTASFanGurrl for reviewing.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Itlaics are Thoughts_

**Prisoner of Sinestro part 2**

"It's odd for a guy with so much energy to be out so quick." I said as we looked up info on Naroxes on the main panel.

"They guy is probably losing his touch." Killowag said, looking over file after file. Hal stood next to him, Razer right behind. I went behind the panel, but floated over so I could see the screen. "There, found him." A picture of Naraxos showed with a small description next to it. "Naroxes is on the most wanted list, but there is almost no info. What gives?"

"Maybe he escaped from the buffet in the last guardian formal dinner and they want payback."

"Wow, what great deductive skills, Hal." I said from my flying position. Suddenly the power went out.

We all turned to Aya who was sitting from her seat in front of the window. "Aya, what's going on?" _Sure, blame the A.I for ship problems._

"Someone, or something, has tampered with the power couplings."

"Ok?" I said. I heard something power up and I looked behind the boys. I saw Sinestro holding a gun in his hand and aiming it at us. "GUYS, LOOK OUT!"

The boys all turned as Sinestro fired at the Red Lantern. Razer hit the panel and was knocked out cold. The ringing came to my ears, but I ignored it as I looked up. "Thaaly, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Sinestro, what's wrong, talk to me buddy." Hal tried to reason. But Sinestro kept the angry look on his face and fired a few more blast. Killowag moved Razer to the side where Aya was. Hal and I made wall and blocked the shots that were coming towards us. Then Killowag made a claw and grabbed Sinestro by the waist, bring him out of the control room and into the living area.

"Green Lantern Sinestro is damaging vital systems." Aya said.

Hal got up and looked at Aya, who held Razer in her arms. "Mary, make sure Razer's ok." I nodded as he ran out the room. I went to Aya who had Razer lying against her chest. I relaxed seeing he was breathing normally.

"Well, all we have to do is wake him." So I slapped him across the face. Razer's eyes shot opened and he jumped to his feet, aiming his ring at me. "Hey, dude, the threat is that way." I said pointing to the door. He and I both ran to the living area, totally forgetting about Aya. We saw Sinestro holding the gun at Hal and Killowag who were trapped under some purple net. Razer created a lasso and ripped the gun off his hand, then shot Sinestro towards the wall. The impact made him fall to the ground, limb. I helped Killowag and Hal untangle themselves from the net as Razer said, "This is one of your greatest Green Lanterns?"

"Anyone can have a bad day." Hal said as we walked to Sinestro.

"A bad day? You have not seen a woman's bad day." _Once Every Month, Mother Nature I'm so done with you._

"He's out." Killowag said. "Now what?"

"Lock him in the science cell," answered Hal. "But get that ring off him first. This is Thaal Sinestro we're dealing with."

As Killowag took off the ring and picked up the GL, Aya walked into the room. She walked up to Razer and asked him, "I did not have time to ask if you were all right?"

"I am fine." Razer answered her. He then rubbed his cheek where I had slapped him, and then looked at me with his death glare. I said, "Ok, you were knocked out. I needed to get you back up. What else was I supposed to do?"

"That's what happens when you give Mary candy, she doesn't judge her actions" Hal said as they put Sinestro in the cell. A wall separated him and Naraxos.

"Candy makes one hyper, not judgmental…less." I said walking back to the control room.

Aya fallowed me back into the room while the boys stayed behind to interrogate Thaaly. "I'll clean out the stains, you fix the systems?" She nodded and we got to work. Once I finished cleaning the burn marks on the panel, Hal walked in, "He tried to kill us."

"So it's a bad case." Killowag said. I turned to see the boys walk in and Hal handed Aya the gun.

"Aya, take that weapon and the rest of the spider guild tech in one of the storage spaces."

"And lock it down." Killowag said while putting Sinestro's ring in a hovering container.

As Aya walked out, she shared a look with Razer, and then continued walking. I noticed Razer starring at her as she left the room. But then, he walked out, fallowing behind her. _Is he actually going to make a move?_

"Mary, can you lend us a hand?" Hal said.

"Oh, um, sure." I was tasked to checking the different rooting systems in the ship. Everything was working fine; life support was good, and some other functions were working. "But the power is still out from when Sinestro tampered with them."

"Not only that." Killowag said from his place under the panel. "Co-pilot and commanding control boards are shot in. We may be good for some spare parts."

"That can wait." Hal said. "We only need one pilot with me here, right?"

Killowag deadpanned, "Right."

"Yeah, let's forget what happened in Frontier space." I added.

"I will repeat, it was an accident."

"Let's re root power to the sensors and regain couplings and we should be good to go." Killowag finished. I nodded and went down under the panel to fix together broken wires.

"Green Lanterns." I heard Aya say. "I just had the strangest encounter with Razer." I stopped fixing the wires and listened in. _What?_

"Strange in what way?" Hal asked.

"He was very…friendly." My eyes widened and I lifted my head up, but I hit the panel above me. "Ow!" I moved back away from the panel and stood up. _I swear I explained to Razer very carefully what make a move meant but-_

"You ok, Mary?" Hal asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just hit my head, I'm good."

Hal looked at Aya and said, "Um…that's nothing to be worried or ashamed of." Hal moved his chair to face her. "You see, Aya, some carbon-based life forms have these things called hormones."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed putting my hands over my ears. "Not The Talk."

"You should listen in Mary. You're going to bump into a lot of guys. Take Ragnar for example. He went as far as wanting to marry you."

"Don't bring up that son of a bitch." I said through clenched teeth. I sat down on a nearby chair. "I let one ass hole take advantage of me and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Did you receive the weapon Razer said you requested?" Aya asked Hal. T_hank you for changing the subject._

"I didn't ask for any weapon." Hal said.

Killowag looked up from his work. "Some weird stuff going on around here."

Hal got up and walked out, "You keep on the repairs."

We all nodded and got to work. A few minutes later, Killowag asked. "What's The Talk?" I gave him one hard look that said 'Shut up or will hurt you.' The P.A. System went on. "Killowag." Hal said. "Get down here."

"Well." Killowag said. "I'm up." Then he walked out of the room. I shrugged and continued helping Aya re boot the system. It was a while longer until I felt some ringing in my ears. I gasped and stood up. "Something's wrong. I'll be right back." And I ran out to the living area. Opened a small hatch that lead down to the hanger. What I saw next shocked me. Killowag had Hal up against the wall.

I saw Razer get up and say. "What are you doing?" Razer made a lasso and moved Killowag away from Hal. Then all the boys stood up and faced each other.

"What is going on here?" I yelled out. Then what happened next is the part I can't remember.

….. Hal's point of view…

I looked to Mary who stood on one side of the room. She stood in shock having watched us all clash. "Mary, I thought you were upstairs?"

"I was." She said. Then I noticed her looking down at the gun. Mary then looked up at us and smirked. "Then I realized I was missing out on the fun." Suddenly she dove down towards the gun. She rolled, grabbed it, and aimed it at Killowag. Mary shot him with two blasts, hitting him against the wall. Before I could ask her what made her turn out like that, I noticed her look at her hands in shock when in seeing her bandages. _As if she didn't expect they were there. That's not Mary. _Razer ran down and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down and she used the side of the gun to keep him at bay. With both feet she kicked at his chest and Razer was thrown over her to the other side. The momentum of her feet brought her back up in standing position

Mary aimed the gun at me and I aimed my ring back at her. "Mary, I don't want to hurt you."

"That's funny." She said in a menacing voice. "I want to hurt you." She then winced and looked at her hand. I took that distraction and got down low enough to swipe my feet from under her. She dropped the gun and fell on her back.

…Back to Mary's Point of View…

I opened my eyes to see I was on my back. I looked up to see Hal aiming his ring at me. I got scared and scooted back, "Hal…what are you doing? How the fuck did I get on the floor?"

Hal relaxed as I stood up and moved away from him. Razer got up from the floor, also having been on the ground. _I thought he was standing up a few seconds ago._ "What is wrong with the three of you?" The Red Lantern asked.

"It's space madness." Killowag said standing at the right of the room. "We're losing our minds."

"No." Hal said on my left. "One of us is an alien assassin." We all looked at each other in question. We all stood in fighting stances, in case one attacked the other. "The only thing that explains what is going on around here is that Naraxos is getting inside of our heads, literally."

"The trouble started when Sinestro brought him aboard." Razer started.

"You're not making any sense Hal." Killowag said.

"Actually it's the only thing that makes sense. That brain fish must be able to jump from body to body, somehow taking over the host."

"So it moves. Well that's just fran-fricking-tastic." I said crossing my arms_. I can't believe I let a skull headed freak into my brain._

"So." Razer said, "Which one of us is he controlling now?"

He looked at the Bullivaxion. Killowag's eyes darted back and forth. "Well not me."

"You would hardly volunteer the information if you were possessed."

"Hang on." Hal stopped them. "Naraxos never attacked us with constructs. When we became lanterns the ring chose us. But when we're under that gold fish's influence, we're not ourselves. So the ring doesn't function, that explains the weapons."_ Wait, we attacked each other with the gun?_ I looked down at the gun and stepped back farther. _Did I really use that?_ I started to feel sick to my stomach because, well, I hated guns. Hal continued. "And it means if you can make a construct, the alien isn't controlling you." Hal made a baseball in his hand and tossed it up and down. Once he made it disappear, he said, "See…I'm-I'm good."

I made a spinning top with my ring and i had it spin in the air. "I think I'm clear."

We all looked at Razer to make his next move. I was expecting a lasso or just a blob of red, but my mouth dropped open when he made an actual construct, a wrench to be exact. _How long has he been able to do that?_ "There." Razer said now looking at Killowag.

Killowag looked in between all of us and said, "Well this is silly." _Since when does he use the word silly?_

"Make a construct." Razer ordered. "Prove that you can."

"Uh…" Killowag said. _Oh no._ "A construct?"

"See, he won't make a construct!" Hal said pointing at Killowag. "He's the alien, Razer kill him."

"Woah!" I screamed. "Who said anything about killing?"

"Yeah." Killowag agreed making a claw construct. "Settle down." He had the claw pin Hal to the wall. "Now let's see you make a construct."

"I already did." Said Hal, innocently.

"He's the alien." Killowag said.

"Guys, stop." I tried to say.

"Back off." Hal said making a construct hand and hitting Killowag against the wall. The construct disappeared holding Hal disappeared. "This is pointless. The alien can just jump into each of us in sequence." We all looked at each other. "We have to make constructs at the same time."

"I have a better idea."

**A.N: Not only do I give Razer a hard time, but Mary had to almost go through the dreaded _Talk_ again and mother nature also counts in fanfiction. Also, i gave you a bit of Hal's point of view, to change things up and to show you what Mary did. The gun is a key point by the way becuase it will be imprtant for later in the story. Ok, so I'm KikaKatTIOI peace out.**


	18. Prisoner of Sinestro part 3

**A.N: So I heard there was is going to be a Part 2 Soundtrack to GLTAS, I seriously can't believe it but it sounds like it's happening. I'm so excited i can't breathe! No wait, I can. Also, Kingdom Heart 3 coing out soon! *Faints then gets back up* Wait, one last thing, the new Hobbit trailer *officially dies than comes back to life* ok enough fangirling. Thank you Beawolf's Pen for reviewing and also just to let you know I drew and put up your art request on my devientart account already. There is a link to my account on my profile on here so you can go see. My comments on it are all there. **

**Alrighty for this chapter the episode ends soon and leads into a sort of filler and also some other news, the next like three chapters will be filler. I'll explain more after**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Prisoner of Sinestro part 3 **

I looked up to my left to see Sinestro in full Green Lantern gear again. He and Aya both came from the hatch above us. "How did he get out?" Killowag asked.

"Never mind that." Said Thaaly. "The sound you are hearing is this room and the entire ship depressurizing." I stood quiet and then heard the sound of air leaving through the vent system. Sinestro continued, "I've only just pieced it together. I was briefed by the Guardians that Naraxos was one of the most wanted assassins in the universe. But even they completely underestimated what he was capable of. So did I. It was Naraxos that took over the spider guild captain and caused him to destroy his own ship. Shortly after I came aboard the Interceptor, it took over my mind as well."

"Can't we, you know fight it phsycicly when it gets into our heads?" I asked.

"No." Sinestro answered me. "The Victim doesn't remember what happens when under Naraxos power. It'll do the same to everyone, picking us off one by one. But do not fear, I have an absolute test to see who the alien is inhabiting. We purge the ship of oxygen, the real lanterns will be protected by our rings life support fields. Naraxos will not. The Criminal can't jump into Aya so it means the only choice it will have is to go back to it's own body in the science cell. The one room on the ship that will remain pressurized."

Hal looked at Thaaly. "How can we be so sure that Naraxos isn't controlling you right now?" Sinestro looked at the gun that was right by my feet. He powered his ring and shot a blast at the gun. I yelped and flew up, away from the exploding pieces.

"Look, I hate to sound like if Naraxos is possessing me," I said, "But I'm not because, well I'm flying right now. But I really think it's a bad idea to take away the oxygen. I mean it can kill the person. We could try a flying test-"

Sinestro interrupted me. "The only way to force Naraxos back into his own body is to use my method." Thaaly then turned his life support system on. I nodded and then turned mine on. Killowag and Hal fallowed suit. That was only leaving one member. We all looked at Razer. After a few moment of silence, Razer began to choke. He got down on his knees and tried to breath in air. The ringing began to come to my ears, it was getting louder and louder by the second. Aya then said, "Green Lantern Sinestro, we must repressurize the vessel."

Aya began to walk to Razer but Thaaly stopped her. "No, Naraxos is still controlling him. We must wait." A few more moments of hard breathing and choking passed, and I hovered back down to my feet.

"What if you're wrong Sinestro?" Hal asked. "What if he won't leave?"

"Criminals have keen sense of preservation, Jordan."

I looked to Aya and saw how worried she looked, it made me so sad. While Hal tried to talk Naraxos out of Razer, I walked up to her and held her hand. She looked at me, "Don't worry," I reassured her. "Naraxos will leave." I looked at Razer. "He has to."

"I give you my word as a Green Lantern you will not be harmed." Hal said to Naraxos/Razer. "So go!"

The ringing began to become louder and louder. I felt it, time was running out. _Why won't Naraxos leave?_ "We must repressurize the area now!" Aya said with authority in her tone. "Not yet." Was all Sinestro said.

The tension in the air grew thicker and thicker, and the ringing grew stronger and stronger. I felt Aya's hands tighten around mine. Then ringing in my ears stopped. _What, did Naraxos leave? _I looked at Razer as he finally went limp. I put my hands over my mouth and whispered, "Oh my god." I looked down, not wanting to see. It was so quite…..and then the sound of coughing filled the room. I looked up and saw Razer breathing in air, his life support system on. Aya and I instantly went to his side. I picked Razer's head up, helping him take in more air. "Easy does it, dude. You've been through a lot."

He looked at me with confusing eyes and said, "Wha-what?"

Hal kneeled next to him and looked at me. "Will he-"

"Yeah, he'll be all right." Aya and Hal nodded, then helped Razer back on his feet. He wobbled a little, but Hal kept him up by holding his shoulder. Once he stopped wobbling, Hal let go. Aya was on Razer's right, asking "Razer, what is your status?"

"I'll live, when I feel what Killowag looks." I laughed at Razer's comment.

"Always with the smart mouth." Killowag said, trying to sound angry. But the look on his face said relief.

"Yep Razer is back." I said

"Where did Sinestro go?" Hal asked us.

I looked at the open hatch. "He probably went up to check on Naraxos." Hal and Killowag didn't waste time and they flew up to the hatch. As I fallowed, I called back to Aya. "Make sure Razer gets to one of the med beds. See to it that there is enough oxygen in his blood to go walking around again." And with that I flew up to the living area.

"I must have damaged the vent system when I escaped." _What? _"Criminals body suffocated before his mind returned." I made my way to the cell to see what Sinestro was talking about. I stood next to Hal and gasped, knowing now what Thaaly meant. Naraxos wasn't breathing anymore, he laid on his side, still as stone.

"He's dead." I said.

"Thaal." Hal said, "The Green Lantern code."

"I didn't kill him, Jordan." Sinestro explain. "I simply didn't save him, in time. A tragic accident, perhaps for the best. You wouldn't want to take a chance of him getting loose on Oa." With that, Sinestro walked out to the control room.

"He has a point." Killowag said.

Hal then said, "Let's get this ship moving and report back to Oa." Killowag nodded and made his way to the control room. "I'm starting to rethink on who Sinestro really is." Hal said.

"He went from smart ass lantern to…." I stopped.

"A mysterious lantern that bends the rules?"

"No I was going to say Cheap Punk." The lights in the ship came back on, and I felt the air around us repressurize. Hal and I looked at the dead body of Naraxos. "I'll get a box." I said walking towards the storage space.

After a long trip to Oa, we let Sinestro take the box with the dead body of Naraxos back to the Guardians. Once we stopped a few ways from the planet and let Sinestro out of the ship, we all took a breath of happiness and calm. _No more creepy stuff should happen now._

Through the week, word spread about Cody's fight with Brandon. It wasn't long before Brandon made it clear that he didn't want Cody in the group anymore. Cody didn't say anything and just walked away. I knew Brandon wasn't done with him yet, the Circle wanted to do something about it but I told them that for now it was best to ignore it. Right now, Cody was safe when he stuck to the library or in a classroom.

Every volleyball practice, I would see Cody get worse instead of better. There was one day, though, that he used the technique I taught him only a month or so ago. I was walking out of the library after one of my after school study sessions, and smiled when I saw him do it. The best part was when he smiled for his achievement, but was quickly ruined when Brandon walked over and said that he will only make them lose a game if he does that. I growled and continued walking. _Thanksgiving come soon._

))))))) Day before Thanksgiving (((((((((((

School was almost out for the long weekend vacation and it was only a few days until Cody and I were due at Odym. It was lunch time and we were in line at the cafeteria. Tommy whispered to me, "I got some information on that motor gang." He slipped me a paper that had different pictures and printed articles. "But this Motor gang was just a name the police put on them. They had no name. I had Rogan help me out on the names of the people though."

"Why?"

"Turns out some of these people were taken in by the Green Lantern some years ago, that's why they're not around anymore. So of course Rogan would know who these people were." _But I didn't, I seriously wonder why Hal is keeping this from me._ "Rogan so far knows five were caught, but two other's he said are unknown too much of the public, so I'll just find out by hacking into police computers. There was a time the police did get Intel from the Green Lantern of those motorcyclist hideout, but when the police got there, the only sign they found of them being there in the first place was news articles about them and some broken motorcycle parts. The thing still stands after ten years, surprising since it's made of iron."

_News articles, about them? Ten years? Iron? "_Where was the hide out?" I asked

"The abandon Warehouse in the outskirts of the city." I gasped and I almost dropped my tray. Hal said I was allowed to fly anywhere in the city, except for one place. The Warehouse complex on the East side of Coast City. _Is he so worried about these unknown two people that he doesn't want me going to a discovered hideout?_ Suddenly, Clyde and Leo came from out of nowhere and tugged on our shirts. "Fight outside." Tommy and I stared at each other and left our trays at a serving table and ran out. We got out the yard and spotted eighth graders surrounding the area where the Circle would eat. I made my way through the crowd and saw not a fight but remarks being thrown around by Rogan to the Bunch. _Glad that the Indian kid can survive by just being the best in bantering_. Right behind Rogan stood Cody. He stood absolutely still.

"It's just a sketch." Rogan said, "I mean he draws pretty could being as you can't draw at all."

"You're only saying that because he drew a super hero." Brandon said. He held up a piece of paper with some sort of drawing. _Wait? Drawing? Cody!_ I looked at Cody who was still as a statue.

"And the best part is that it's not a stick figure. Like you!"

"Did you just call me skinny?"

"No, I just stated that you have an abnormally large head."

"Oh I'll show you big!" he charged for Rogan, but on instinct I ran in and pushed him to the ground. Everyone gasped. I stood there in the middle and looked around. Rogan looked like he almost met death itself. Cody was still rooted in the same spot. Tommy, Clyde, and Leo had made their way through the crowd. Vivian was standing next to him and Sam with her. "What's the big idea?" Brandon yelled at me as he got up.

"Not yours." Said Rogan, now having fully recuperated from his shock. "You have no brain to even make an idea."

"Shut up!" Brandon told him in anger.

"Why don't you shut up?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, I bet we would all like that!" Leo added.

"It's not your redheaded twin business!"

"We asked for silence, not yelling." Tommy retorted. Vivian laughed little at that.

"I don't think he can do silent since he has such a big mouth." Said Sam.

"I don't have a big mouth!" Brandon dropped the paper while he continued to yell out. I saw Cody look down at the paper, and then slowly make his way towards it. I wanted to tell him not to, since the paper was right by Brandon's feet, he could easily be spotted. Once his arm was inches from the paper, Brandon saw him and swiped the paper before the blond boy could. "You want your doodle. Heh? You wanted your little-wittle-doodle-woodle?"

"You sound like such a moron." I said.

"SHUT UP!" he said lifting his arms in the air in exasperation. But as he did, his hand hit Cody's hat and made it fall on the floor. His big ears stuck out and his face turned cheery red. Brandon started to chuckle, "I can't believe it! It's Dumbo!" The Bunch started to laugh and point at Cody, everyone else just stood shocked. Cody then turned and went through the crowd, running towards the school building. Soon everyone departed, walking away and not saying a word. Brandon and his buddies kept on making ear jokes until they noticed that everyone but us Circle kids had gone. They stopped laughing but still held their evil smirks. "Oh whatever, you guys just don't know what's funny when you see it." They turned and walked away.

"Mary." Katrina said, "We should have kept an eye on him."

"Well we did, sort of." I said. "I just thought the kid would need some space until he had time to talk."

"Cody hardly talks." Said Rogan, "He was lucky that I had the same class with him last period. That's where they caught him doodling this." He picked up the piece of paper and put it in my hand. "Who knew the kid could draw?"

"I did." I started to tell them what I know without telling them how I found out. "He has lived maybe his whole life being told what he has to do without being asked what he wants to do."

"So why did you not want us to approach him?" Tommy asked. I couldn't tell them that part, mainly because it had to do with him and his Blue Lantern Training. Before I could come up with an excuse, the bell signal for end of lunch.

**A.N: Crazy this episode was, actually, it spooked me. I said that on tumblr and Giancarlo Volpe was like, sorry we scared you and I was like, it's ok, that's just the way the show goes. Anyway so the rest of this chapter is part of a falling action but here and the next three chapters will lead to the end of the first arc where I will have to leave you guys for two weeks with no update. I have to go to Mexico and I'll have no Internet connection there. It's the middle of the night and I have to leave you with this. I'll update alot sooner now so I can get the arc done with soon. Probably in two days is the next update, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	19. To Be a Blue Lantern part 1

**A.N: Well here is the first of the last three filler chapters to the first arc of my story. It's called To Be A Blue Lantern for reason's you will love. Also there is more hints to the second arc of my story but in the end is all Blue Lantern. **

**Luminesyra: The answer to the drawing is in this chapter. Also this story does have more of Mary in this than before. Last time I tried to put as much as her personal life but I knew I wasn't going to be able to since they were all the way out in the Frontier. The News article will be explained a little more here but it might confuse you because you don't know where it's explained. You might probably figure it out though.**

**OK! This will start out in Hal's point of view.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**To Be a Blue Lantern part 1**

)))))))))))))))))) Thanksgiving, Hal's point of view (((((((((((((((

It was almost six and we had to be at my brother's in less than thirty minutes. I was in the kitchen waiting for Mary to be done with getting dressed._ How long does it take a girl to get ready?_ I walked down the hall towards her room and knocked. There was no answer, so I slowly opened the door. She was sitting at her desk, looking at a piece of paper. "You ready?"

She practically jumped from her seat. "Holy- just knock!"

"I did."

"Oh."

"What's that?" I came up next to her.

"It's nothing." She attempted to stuff it in her coat pocket, but I swiped it from her. It was a sketch of a girl that seemed to be flying. But just not any girl, "Is this you, in your Young Lantern identity?"

"Yes."

"Is this originally yours?"

"No." she swiped the paper from my hand and walked out of the room nonchalantly. I shook my head. _Impossible girl._

We got to Jack's house on time and we said hi to the family and talked about the normal life. After an hour of chatting, Mary decided to take the kids in the backyard. I quickly agreed. Mary went out with my nieces and nephews and I walked over to Jack who was at the serving table. "Can we talk?" Jack looked at me with concern but nodded. We went into the front yard where no one would hear us. "Jack, thanks for letting me know about Vinny."

"Gives you all the more reason to protect her." Jack said. I sighed. "Hal, she's going to find out. You have to tell her-"

"She doesn't have to know. It was ten years ago, it's in the past."

"You know she won't judge you if you just tell her, but if she finds out, she's going to get pissed. And Hal, if you don't get another job soon to replace Ferris Air, they're going to take her away. You do remember that you only signed the papers as her Guardian, not her adopted father. They can probably take her without your consent. Why can't you just sign the god damn adoption papers and make it easier on yourself?"

"For me it will, but not for her. What if her real dad turns up? And he might have a job, be there for her after school, and give her what she needs. Right now I'm here through the week but I'm busy looking for a job. In the end, I don't know, I have a doubt I won't be getting one any time soon. Besides, now that Vinny had disappeared off police radar, getting as far away from Coast City as possible will reassure me that she is safe."

"Hal, there have been no records of Mary's blood father for twelve years now. He's probably dead."

"But if he wasn't, he'll come back for her. No guy can just disappear like that. I only want what's best for her. Besides, after that accident years ago and practically disappearing for almost five months, it would be hard to get the Center to let me adopt her." The front door opened and Jack's son runs out screaming, "AIRPLANE!" and he starts making engine noises and running in the front yard.

Mary is out next with another girl and calls out, "Dog Fight!"

)))))))))))))) Back to Mary's POV, Friday (((((((((((((((((((((

The day after thanksgiving, I came to Cody's house as Young Lantern and picked him up. When I walked in, I could already tell the tension was abnormally high for this family. Even Sean was quiet. I tried to pretend like I didn't know what was happening, "Is this a bad time?"

Mr. Royal answered me. "School trouble, that's all. What do you have there?" He pointed at the box I was holding in my hand. It was big blue shoe box. It was full of my mom's sketch books, the ones that survived in the fire and I decided I'll have time this weekend and take a look through them. I was determined to re-learn all about who my mom was. Years of forgetting her made me forget a lot of important memories. "Oh just stuff I'm taking to Odym since I'll be staying there to keep an eye on Cody."

"Well in that case." Mr. Royal looked at his son and motioned him to me.

"You ready?" I asked him. Cody didn't seem sure but he nodded. He said goodbye to his family, and I made a sphere around him and carried him all the way out of Earth's atmosphere. "It's so beautiful." Cody said looking back at the Earth.

"Yep, the best view is always from up high." I saw the Interceptor waiting for us and I walked in. Once we did, the ship began to move, making its way to Odym. "Holy Cow!" he said looking at the huge battery engine. "That's amazing!"

"It's like a huge battery to charge the ship, like our lanterns charge our rings." We went to the living area and he looked around. "Check this out." I pushed a button and the table appeared. I didn't wait for his comment and I pushed another button and the med beds pulled out. "You can call it like a multi-purpose room."

"Wicked." He didn't notice the door open from behind him and Killowag walk into the room. "Hey, Killowag." I waved. Cody turned to face Killowag's broad chest. He gulped and slowly looked up facing Killowag. "B-bi-Big-" I went and clamped Cody's mouth shut. "Cody, meet Killowag the Bullivaxion. Killowag, this is Cody, the Blue Trainee."

"Why does he cover his head?" Killowag asked pointing at Cody's hat.

"It's an accessory human's wear, but he doesn't have to wear it." I said mostly towards the still surprised blond boy. Cody looked at me and put one hand on top of his hat and the other grabbed the rim and pulled it down closer to his face. He made sure that it was close enough to his head as possible.

Razer walked in next, followed closely behind by Aya. "On my planet," Razer began. "It's not uncommon for head wear."

"Well you're not hiding anything under that helmet." I retorted. "This is Razer, our Red Lantern crew mate."

"But you only said there were Green and Blue." Cody stated.

"Did I mention there are pink lanterns also." He shook his head. "Exactly, too much information, so little time. Unless your Aya, speaking of which." I walked over to the other female in the room. "This is Aya, our walking A.I."

"It is nice to meet you, Blue Lantern Cody."

His eyes widened. "Wait, I'm not-you-wait….um…"

"He's not a Blue Lantern, Aya." Said Hal walking into the room. "Not yet at least." He came to Cody. "You already know me. Nice to see you again." He put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

Cody slightly flinched but regained his composure. "Thank you…um…Sir."

"What?" Hal asked. Killowag started to laugh.

"I mean- Green Lantern- sorry." Cody tried to correct himself.

"Hey that's fine, it's alright." Hal reassured him. "Green Lantern is my Earth hero name." I gasped when Hal's mask disappeared, "But since you already know what's going on, you can call me Hal Jordan, but Hal is better."

"Wait!" I said. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"I know but Cody is in an environment where everything is a little new to him. You might as well make it easier for him by taking off the mask. Or else, I'll personally give Killowag permission to make fun of you the rest of the ride to Odym."

"But-"

"Tiny mask." Killowag cut in.

"This is seriously not fair!"

"Tiny mask." Razer joined in.

"You're not helping!"

"Why does Green Lantern Mary Cabon not want to take off her mask?" Aya asked.

"AYA NO!" I yelled too late.

"What?!" Cody yelled. Leaving Hal's side and backing away from us. He pointed at me. "No, there is no way…..please tell me she did not say Mary Cabon."

"She did." I said and I made my mask disappear. I made construct hair band and put my lose hair into a ponytail, the way I always wore it at school. "Sorry to burst your bubble." He started to pant. "Cody, calm down."

"CAN MY LIFE GET ANY WORSE?"

Cody's POV

I yelled the loudest I have ever yelled in my entire life. Everyone stood shocked to face me. I realized what I did and covered my mouth_. Oh great, now I just made myself look dumber, time to get out._ Like I always did when I faced situations like this, I ran. I looked to the doors that lead down to the hanger, the only other room I know so far on this ship. When I got down there I stopped. We were in space so I couldn't just open the hanger and leave.

"Cody." I whipped around to face Mary. Mary Cabon, the girl who told me I was with the wrong group. The girl who acknowledged my stand up to Brandon, the one I saved but ended up having her get hurt. I felt a little dizzy and leaned my back against the wall. I slid down into a sitting position and put my hands on my head. I had to say something to her, but like always I ended up never finding the right words. "I- I didn't mean to yell- it- I…oh I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to explain yourself, you have the right to be…weirded out…by all that's been going. I felt the same way when I first got to Oa, all these different alien species around me. And just like you I was a little intimidated by Killowag and all the other bigger aliens."

"There are bigger ones?" I practically screamed.

"Yeah, you should see."

"That's not the only thing that shocks me- I mean- sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" she told me. "Yeah, I get it, to find out your classmate happens to be the partner of Green Lantern is a little odd. I mean, think about finding out the boy who hung around the wrong people was chosen to train to be a Blue Lantern. But I went through it, I didn't run away." _Yeah, well you don't have a dad who runs your life and told you to pretend to not be interested in being a Blue Lantern and come back to a normal life even though you can't because now everyone will be calling me Dumbo by the time I get back to school._ Mary continued, "I'll leave you, and I'll let you know when we get to Odym."

))))))))))))))) Back to Mary's POV, 1 hour later ((((((((((((

Hal dropped us off at Odym and I took Cody from there. As I lead him towards the lake, I decided to ask what he had in his back pack. It was small, odd for a weekend stay. "What do you have in their?" He was too busy in looking at the scenery around him that he didn't hear my question. _Well not being used to moving from planet to planet, I can cut him slack._ When we got to the lake he finally said, "Everything is so blue and…soft looking."

"Soft?"

"Dah-um…. I mean….the texture."

I looked around at what he meant, and finally realized he was talking in an artist perspective. "Wow I never looked at it that way. Seems legit." Then the ground rumbled from under our feet. I smiled.

"Was that an earthquake?" he asked.

"No." then at the top of my lungs, I yelled, "STRUM STRUM!" On cue, the huge dragon worm popped its head from out of the ground. When he was fully out of the ground and bringing his huge head towards us, Cody screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Strum Strum gave Cody a curious growl, and then roared. Cody stopped screaming and hid behind me. But when he stopped screaming, Strum Strum stopped roaring. I walked forward and gave the giant worm soothing remarks and rubbed his chin. "Hey baby, hey my little precious. How have you been?"

"What are you doing?"

"Petting Strum Strum." I made a construct claw to bring Cody closer. I took his hand and brought to pet Strum Strum. Cody pulled his hand away, "No-Don't-"

"It's ok." I grabbed his hand. "He won't hurt you." As I slowly put Cody hand to lie on the giant worms chin, I said, "Just…put your hand there…and see how it plays out." When his hand finally rested on Strum Strum's chin, the huge worm gave a soothing growl and laid his head on the ground. He closed his eyes and started to snore. Cody staid dumb struck and began to laugh a little, "Wicked."

"It seems our mascot found a new friend." I turned to face Saintwalker flying down to land next to us. The blond boy whipped around and watched as Saintwalker came up to us. "You must be Cody."

"Um..Hi-AH!" he pointed to Warth who landed suddenly on Cody's right. He jumped back and almost bumped into me.

"Cody" I started, "That is not how you treat a host. This is Saintwalker and this…is Brother Warth."

"You were right about bigger species."

"Oh, yeah."

**A.N: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! I bet you didn't see the first part of the chapter coming! I just love making Hal the protective type. Also Cody gets to meet new friends yeah! Cody has to learn to chill, man. That's what I'm going to ask you guys though, am I making Cody to chittery or scared or what's the word….nervous? I don't know, you tell me, I want a reviewers opinion. Razer and Killowag just love to mess with Mary and Aya is off ruining things! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out**


	20. To Be a Blue Lantern part 2

**A.N: Hey guys, so I'll be leaving to Mexico for two weeks but I'll be back for the Fourth of July. Also, just to let you know there are two more chapters after this one actually, not one. Thank you Luminesyra and Shelia13 for telling me I'm doing Cody right, ok! Also Shelia13, yes I'm making this more and more mysterious and this chapter is going to even make more and more thing confusing! Haha! Well, not entirely. You guys will like this chapter, ok well not as much as the next one.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts._

**To Be a Blue Lantern part 2**

After introductions, we gave Cody a tour. From the nearby cave tunnels to the central battery. Sometime before sunset, Cody's real training started. I didn't want to stick around, I wanted to take time to look at my mom's sketch books. I found a random cliff that over looked the lake. It was also high enough to see the skyline of trees. From there I looked at the drawings.

There were five books in total. The first one was full of objects like vases and furniture and the next one had animals in it. The third had people in it, random people walking down streets. Kids playing in a park. Workers and waitresses in a restaurant. My favorite happened to be a one of a girl spiking volleyball. I was now opening the fourth one, and gasped when I saw the first one. It was me sitting on the floor playing with some stuffed animals. My back was to her, and I was in a small plaid pink dress. I looked to be around four. There was my grandmother and grandfather in some of them. There was one where grandmother was lying on a hospital bed. But most of them was of me, either playing in the back yard, or sleeping.

"Why do you cry, child." I closed the book and looked up to face Ganthet. I put a hand on my face and felt tears. I hadn't even noticed I was crying. As I whipped the tears away, I said. "I was just looking at some things to remind me of my life before I was a GL." Ganthet got curious and looked at what I had. His eyes widened, "You kept your mothers pictures?"

"Yeah they survived in the fi- wait- how did you know they are my mom's?"

"Um…..well it's says right there in the blue box, Lillian's." I looked to see in fact that he was right, my mom's name was written on the box.

"But….i never mentioned my mom's name…right?"

"I'm sure you have."

"Really?" I decided that this was going nowhere and didn't press on. "Oh well, this is what happens when I forget so much about my mom that I forget that I ever mention her name. Anyway, it's bringing back memories, crazy, I almost forgot I had grandparents." I looked to see he was taking an interest in a certain sketch book. It was the last one I had yet to look at and it had a leather cover and a strap that kept it closed. "Ganthet are you ok?"

Before he could answer I heard a yell from underneath us. I looked down the cliff to see Cody running passed the lake and into the forest. Following behind him, a group of insects that seems to resemble bee's com e flying after him. When the cluster disappeared into the forest, Saintwalker and Warth were flying towards the same direction. "I am all right," Ganthet finally answered, "But he isn't." I sighed and closed the book in my hands saying, "I'm on it."

))))))))))) That Night ((((((((((((((

We sat around the purple campfire and ate the root that looked like marshmellows. After saving Cody from a pack of mutant looking bees, we decided to rest early that night.

Saintwalker began speaking, "I see he is already talented into the breathing techniques and mediation. We work on …" I drowned out his big long speech on how good Cody was practically doing nothing but finding hos 'inner self' all day. "…..and so tomorrow we will work on his endurance and speed."

I perked up, "Can I join?"

"Anyone can join." Brother Warth said.

"Cody what are you looking at?" Saintwalker asked.

I turn to face Cody who was looking up at the stars. I rolled my eyes and said, "There stars, it's not like you've never seen them before."

"I know, but….they're…different…you can tell."

Ganthet laughed, "I knew someone who had an eye just like yours. She saw everything different and unique. She helped me to figure out the feelings I had that were different from all the Guardians."

"And what was that?" I asked.

"I had hope." _Whoever this girl was, she must have been real special._

))))))))))) The next morning ((((((((((

"Be steady, like a river." Saintwalker said. I almost laughed. _He just freakin quoted Pocahontas without even knowing._ We were all sitting cross legged on the floor by the lake, save for Brother Warth who was cross legged in the air. We had to do meditate before we did anything that had to do with not honing into our mind. I took a few breaths and then felt myself surround in darkness. I opened my eyes and saw Little Me lying belly on the ground, hands holding my head over the ground. I was moving my feet back and forth while watching Peter Pan. My mom was on the coach behind little me, watching with the same delight in her eyes as little me had.

Suddenly, the wind picked up and blew pretty hard. I blinked my eyes open and I heard Cody yell from next to me, "My Hat." I opened my eyes to look at his hat as it blew behind him. He tried to run and grab it but was not able to, and when it blew past the edge of the lake he stopped. The wind stopped blowing and the hat finally dropped...into the middle of the lake. "Oh nuts!" he yelled. He turned to look at us now that we were all standing up and facing him. His blushed and he covered his ears with his hands. "I know, I know my ears are big. Laugh all you want, my life is already practically ruined."

"What is wrong with big ears?" Brother Warth asked.

I chuckled. _Coming from an elephant that is a very good question._ Cody began to stammer, "Well- it's not you. No not- I….oh I give up." He sat down on the ground and again took his hands off his ears. I sighed and flew on over to the lake. I picked up the hat before it could sink. I flew back and kneeled next to him. I gave him the hat and said, "The best part about being a lantern, is that no species makes fun of the other about how they look, out here is how one acts that matter. Sometimes everyone has a weird talent too, but different alien species understand it's a custom. For example, Killowag eats like a pig, but that's a Bullivaxion thing. The human world doesn't get that."

"Then how do you make them understand?"

I thought real long and hard. When I had an answer, I put his soaked hat on his head. "You just have to hope they will, and to teach them, you have to have the will to."

)))))))))))) Noon (((((((((((((

After that, Cody decided he would keep his hat off for now. Besides, it would probably fall off during our training session. We went into the middle of some clearing. I was sitting on top of Strum Strum's head while he was curled up sleeping. I was watching Saintwalker teach Cody a few basic dodging and rolling technique. Unlike the Green Lanterns, Warth told me the style of the Blue Lantern was to be like a leaf. It's about using spiral movements and evading the enemy. Only until the last minute do they use constructs and some punching action. When Saintwalker was done, he called me over for Cody to practice on me.

"Wait a minute." Cody said, "I can't fight her."

"Don't worry, I'll go easy."

"No but….your hands."

It had only been a week since I took out the wrapping. The ointment healed some parts, but it left some with scars that stung whenever I hold a construct or make a fist. It should stop stinging in about another week, and either way the stinging doesn't bother much. "It's not that big of a deal."

"But still…" he said. I sighed. _This boy is way too soft._

"Well that can be fixed." Saintwalker said taking both of my hands into his. The familiar energy of green surrounded me and my hands started to lose the scars. When there was no scab in sight, Saintwalker let go of my hands. "There." I made construct volleyball and held it in my hands and then served it towards Cody. He squeaked a little and covered his face. I made the construct disappear before it could hit him. When I made sure my hands weren't stinging anymore, I said "Perfect."

"Whoa." Cody gasped coming up to me, "You're glowing." I blushed. _That's a really sweet compliment_. _Wait a minute. _"Oh, oops." I powered down the Green energy around me. "I knew I forgot to turn off something."

"How did that happen?"

"Blue Hope powers Green Will." I explained.

"And…heals…?"

"Pretty much." I then got into a fighting stance. "Now are you ready?"

"Wait isn't there-"

"Go!" Saintwalker said. I Immediately tackled Cody to the ground

))))))))))) 1 Hour Later after practice (((((((((((((((

I had decided to go take a nap, I suggested the same thing to Cody but he had other ways of relaxing he said. So as went sleep, I was transported back to the place I was in earlier in the day when meditating, little me in front of the TV watching Peter Pan. I noticed it was the middle of the movie, the scene in the Skull Headed rock cave. My mom suddenly got up and said it was time for bed. Little Me started to whine as my mom went up and stopped the movie and turned off the TV. Mother picked the little girl up and said, "We can finish it tomorrow."

Little me didn't like it but agreed anyway. She said, "Mama, will I ever meet someone like Peter Pan? Will he be special to me."

"Well who knows, someone like Peter Pan or not, you will meet someone. And you have to make sure it's someone who changes the way you see things. And if so, you probably might change the way he sees things as well."

))))))))) After the Nap ((((((((((((

"Has anybody seen Cody?" I asked the Blue Lanterns. It wouldn't be long before sunset and I had to bring him back to camp before night made it harder to find him. "I can't find him by the lake or the clearing. Ganthet is the only one by the central battery."

"What about by a cliff next to one of Strum Strum's tunnel entrances?" Warth suggested. "He is usually in one of those making those beautiful paintings of his."

"Is that where he goes during his free time, to make paintings? That's why he brought that small back pack with him. Do you know which direction?"

Saintwalker pointed to one a platue like cliff on the far east and I took off towards it. When I got to the top and landed, I saw Cody sitting against a wall by the mouth of a cave, he had a paintbrush in his hand and he held water color paper in the other hand. He had a tray with red, blue, and yellow on it.

"What are you painting?"

He looked up frantically, "Wha-What…oh….just, the landscape." He pointed behind me and I turned. From the platue you could see the mountain where the Battery was, a whole forest of trees surrounded it. The skyline though was gorgeous. The sunset was a bright yellow and you can see the colors go from orange to a red, then a purple and finally a dark blue. I looked over me to see the first stars of the night. "It's beautiful." I turned back to face Cody. He patted the ground next to him, so I went over and sat with him. "Holy grotz, you're painting!" he was still painting the sky and he had already painted the trees. He had yet to draw the mountain, but I still said, "That' awesome."

**A.N: Well yes I'm defenetly confusing you more on the whole Ganthet thing…but I can't tell you MWAHAHAH! Cody gets to learn more on how to be a Blue Lantern and gets to be himself. Then there is Mary who is getting confused between complement and comment. Ok, I got to get to camp, so I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	21. To Be a Blue Lantern part 3

**A.N. This is the last chapter of the small To Be a Blue Lantern episode I made. Guess what, I'm taking care of this group of seven year olds at the zoo camp I'm working at and there is always that one kid that always misbehaves. Yesterday I found out that one kid watches GLTAS and his favorite character is Razer. Our camp theme this week is superheros and we made our super hero capes today. I made a Young Lantern cape and Royce comes over and sees it and starts talking about a show he watches about Green Lanterns and other color lanterns. And now even though he still misbehaves, he will always pays attention to me now when I tell him to do something (only because I like Razer, too)**

**Beawolf's Pen: Ooo, someone likes Cody. Just Kidding, you're not the only one falling for him. Even though the Ganthet thing is getting crazy, I hope it's not too confusing. Oh, I'm glad you saw the picture, and you love it so that's great!**

**Luminesyra: Yes things are finally making sense now I hope. Haha, Mary and Cody were written for each other, that's a good one. But you know I can only let the story explain that for itself.**

**Speaking of which let's get started. This takes place right where we left off but in a different POV to start with.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**To Be a Blue Lantern part 3**

))))))))Cody's POV((((((((((

I pulled the canvas closer to me. "You think so?" I asked her in surprise.

"I know so." Mary said.

"Heh- well- wait, did you say grotz?"

"Um, yes. I've been in space for too long."

"For how long?"

"About four years almost five."

"Wow, it even comes home with you." I dipped my paint brush in the blue and started to outline the mountain. "I remembered you said the same thing to Brandon on Halloween."

"Yeah, that crazy night." She looked down and then pulled her knees to her chest, "I guess I should say it now but, I wanted to thank you for saving me from getting hit."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Of course it was something. You did something no one else did that night. You even showed off Brandon."

_But it ended up being nothing. I had tried to do something I knew was right and I ended up being picked on and having my hat fall off and get my new name Dumbo_. "It just hasn't ended up good for me in the past month."

"Yeah, I've seen." She said in a monotone. Now that I know Mary is Young Lantern, it means she knows both sides of me.

"So, who else have you told." I asked

"What?"

"Who else have you told about me?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, the only person I could trust with that information was Vivian at first. Then the Circle started to get worried and I only told them the small facts, not everything. And then there is Hal."

"Wait you didn't tell the rest of the whole class?" I looked up from my painting of the mountain.

"Not really."

I misunderstood her, that's for sure. Brandon had made her look like she can be one to overpower or just be the one to gossip and make someone look bad. She did take on Brandon only a few years ago and her and her friends do make him angry. But it's because he messes with them, and he's the one pulling the pranks. The Circle doesn't even touch the Bunch. "I just thought , no- I mean…I kind of believed Brandon would help me out to be a better person. He seemed excited when he found out about my scholarship, I really thought I had made a friend but after seeing what he does, I wasn't sure anymore."

"Wait you never knew?" she asked. "I just thought you went with it."

I continued to paint. "It was mostly when you got back when I started to get the clues. Then Halloween is when I saw everything."

"Well that changes things."

"Everything changes, sometimes you just have no control."

"Not unless you fight for it."

I rolled my eyes and put the painting to the side to dry. I laid the paintbrush on the ground and then turned to face her. "What good would that do? I mean if you try, everything just ends up falling apart."

"Then you try until you get it, because if you give up, then your whole life goes downhill."

"Is it because of your…oh shoot, sorry I shouldn't." I quickly shut up. I knew what I would have said next would just ruin everything.

"Brandon told you. Everyone knows what happened to my mom. But not everything, heck I don't remember much. I spent the last four years forgetting her and now I'm back to trying to find out who she was." She pulled out a small booklet from her pocket and opened it. There were a bunch of sketches of different people.

My eyes widened. "Holy Cow! Those are crazy good." I said as I looked at the sketches. "These were your mom's?"

"Yep. You can take a look." She handed the booklet to me and I eyed her. "Don't worry, it won't bite."

"Ha-ha." I said with sarcasm and I took the sketch booklet. As I looked through it I asked, "So you forgot because…."

"I couldn't handle it, the sadness made me so depressed."

"So now I know why you forgot, now why do you want to remember."

"I can still remember her, I can still talk about her, but it doesn't have to weigh me down."

"How did you figure that one out?"

She smiled, and told me about her Journey in the Frontier. When the story ended, we noticed the change in light around us and we looked to see the sun had already set. "Well that was fast." She said looking at the skyline. I took in her features, so light, so soft...she looked so…beautiful…so full of hope. When she turned to face me, I still stayed mesmerized looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." I blushed

Then I heard a metallic voice say, "Emotions Detected."

"What was-?"

"Get Down!" She pushed me to the ground and I heard an explosion.

))))))))))Mary's POV(((((((((((((((

After I tackled Cody to the ground, I stood up quickly and put myself between Cody and the Manhunter. There were scorch marks where we were sitting earlier but the Manhunter still was on us. He was almost destroyed, limping and one side of his face showed microchips. Its canon had some sparks and one hand missing. _Wait, microchip face? Limping? One less hand! That's the same one Killowag took down and the one we brought to Odym to inspect! Aya had disappeared with the Manhunter, this is where she took it._ I looked at the cave._ In there!_

"Cody, get out of here." I said powering my ring.

"What is that thing?"

"Manhunter. Now get out of –" The Manhunter attacked by making a canon appear from out of its good hand and aiming it at me. I made a construct hand and yanked it out of its grasp. I crushed the canon with the construct hand and it turned into a million pieces. I made the construct disappear and made rocket shooter. When I shot the Manhunter dodge and then got lost in the explosion of dirt flying everywhere. As I made the launcher disappear, I looked around the cloud of dust surrounding me.

I heard the clink of metal and then the sound of grunting behind me. I turned to face the Manhunter whose arms were outstretched to grab me. But I noticed he was pulled back by the neck. Some hands were wrapped around its head so when it turned to try to get it off, I saw that the hands were Cody's, "Leave her alone!"

"Cody, the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know-" Suddenly the Manhunter was able to grab Cody from his back and through him across the ground. Cody skidded and then hit a nearby tree and slumped to the ground. The bell sound came in my ears. "CODY!" I was going to run up to him but the Manhunter got in my way. "Get out of the way!" I lassoed its arm and threw it to the wall of the canyon.

I then heard someone say, "Help me disassemble him." I looked up to see Saintwalker make a construct lasso on the Manhunter's bad arm. Then Brother Warth landed next to me and made a lasso on one of the Manhunter's legs. "On three." Walker said. "1…2…3!" We all pulled at the same time and the Manhunter came apart in wires and sparks. Pieces of it flew everywhere and I blocked the light of the explosion from my vision. When all was quiet, I looked up to see all was safe.

I heard moaning and I turned to see Cody getting up from the floor rubbing his head. "Woah." He said looking around his surroundings. "That was wicked crazy."

"Are you all right." I walked up to check his head.

"It's just a small bump."

"Or a concussion." I held his head in my hand and started to slowly heal it.

"You weren't kidding about being a healer."

"No."

"Here's the sketch book back." He took out the booklet from his pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks for holding it." Then I flicked his face.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For not doing what I said. I said run."

"Then I would never have gotten hurt and we wouldn't be having this nice little chat. Then again, you told me earlier than that that I have the power to make my own choices."

I sat there dumb founded. "Now I sound like such a hypocrite." He just laughed.

After I made sure Cody was alright and he had packed all his supplies, we made our way back to the camp. It was dark now so we made our way to our beds which were hammocks. It doesn't get to cold at night so a blanket was just what we needed. Usually we wouldn't rest this easy after a Manhunter attack, especially since they don't come alone. But we figured out its origin and we right away went to our sleeping quarters. I filled Cody in on what the Manhunters were and our problem with them. He later asked, "So they can tell if one has emotion?"

"Yep, strong emotions."

"Like what?"

"You know, fear, anger, love."

"Love."

I remembered on how Aya had her emotions detected when she took one look at Razer. "Yep." I turned to look at him biting his lips and looking away. "Are you ok?"

"Oh-um-yeah." He managed a smile and rubbed his head. "I'm just going to miss this place."

"You don't have to follow what your dad told you, if you like it here, just say so." I climbed the tree and swung myself to the top hammock.

"I'll think about it." He said getting into the hammock under mine.

The next day was the day we got back home, we waited at the clearing with Cody's stuff already packed. Strum Strum was there, too. He gave Cody a huge lick with his slobbery tongue. "Ew, grody."

"You get used to it." We heard the sound of sharp wind and we all looked up to see the Interceptor fly in and surround the area. Strum Strum turned and slithered away, making room for the Interceptor to land on the spacious clearing. As it landed, Ganthet went up to Cody and asked. "You have not made a decision yet, have you?"

"No." he said. "But that doesn't mean I'm not interested. It really seems nice to be a Blue Lantern. All the things you could do. It's pretty cool. Is there is any way I can contact you?"

Ganthet nodded and held out a box device in the shape of a circle. It was white and had a blue button in the center. "If you need anything."

"Thanks." Cody said

)))))))))))))on the Interceptor ((((((((((

Cody and I took our spots by the window and waved to the Blue Lanterns. Then the Interceptor took off as we left Odym behind us. On our way back home, we ended up chatting with everyone on what we did.

"A Manhunter?" Hal asked. After we told him.

"Well we were able to rip it to pieces." I answered.

"You guys did." Cody added. "I just ended up getting knocked out."

"Only after you jumped onto the thing."

"Wait a minute." Killowag stopped us. "The kid I met a few days ago, who was practically scared out of his mind, had tried to take on a Manhunter alone?" I nodded, all Cody did was turn red. Then the Hal started to laugh and the point to Killowag. "So that means I win the bet."

"What? You bet?" I asked.

"We didn't exactly bet." Killowag tried to reason. "We just wanted to see if Cody here ease up a little while on Odym. But there was no actual agreement."

"Yes you did agree on the bet." Razer said. "I was there."

"Ha!" Hal exclaimed. "That's the reason why we had to have a witness."

"What did you two bet?" I asked.

Aya explained, "If Green Lantern Hal had lost, then Sergeant Killowag would take command the ship for a one week. Since Sergeant Killowag was the one to lose, he must not use hammer constructs for the same amount of time."

I just started to laugh and the whole room erupted in chaos. The boys were busy arguing and Aya, Cody and I just watched the show

**A.N: More Cody POV! Is that romance I see blossoming? O.O. And action, Booya! Cody you brave soul. By the way, the circle box with a button is very important and just to give you a hint, Cody takes it everywhere. Also, poor Killowag can't use hammers. Never bet with Hal or just never have a witness at all. Mehee! By the way, there is one more filler chapter after this, and then that's the end of the first arc and the last chapter before I leave to Mexico Thursday I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out.**


	22. He's Come Back part 1

**A.N: I'm leaving to Mexico today so that means today is the when I post the last chapter of part one of this story. I think I reached 50 reviews….you know what this means….PARTY ROCKIN! Also I got into a new fandom….crazy I know. But I watch one episode of Firefly and I'm instantly hooked. I love Jane! He is the most bad ass character I've seen live action TV. And River is a cutie! **

**Luminesyra: Yes I'm practically shipping my OC characters, and they're not canon! YAY! Yes, it took a long time to piece this together to make sense, you won't believe how many times I've rewritten them. OMG, I should try the drawing! Ok, while I'm gone, if you want to draw it go for it. Then when I get back I want to see it. Don't forget to send me a link, though.**

**Shelia313: Yes, where there is romance there is action and vice versa!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Yes, Cody would make a good lantern wouldn't he…. *Put's on a troll face that scared the heck out of my sister next to me* He he he he.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thought_

_This is writing_

**He's Come Back Part 1**

Cody had not been in school for the first two days, everyone was nervous and trying to figure out what was going on. Heck even I was, I was getting weird ideas like his dad got so mad at him that he took him out. But that's just a dumb idea that came with my paranoia. Only Vivian and I had a pretty good idea, the rest of class didn't, and the Bunch wasn't helping. Brandon had gone on to spread a rumor that Cody was too wimpy to show up. The Circle didn't believe that, but everyone else was slightly agreeing. Cody never picked a fight, he never said anything unless he was asked. He had been so shy, and now everyone was thinking he had moved to another school or something.

It was only until Wednesday when our questions were answered. We were sitting outside after our first class of the day and we were only a few minutes away until our next one. We hadn't seen Brandon, Nico, or Grady come out yet. "It's so quiet." Katrina said as she laid on her back facing the sky.

Rogan smiled and laughed. We all asked what he was thinking. "Well." He began. "I bet Brandon decided not to show up to an argument he would most surely loose."

We all laughed and then became quiet when we heard said person behind us say, "Wrong! I go to all the arguments I will mist surely loose."

We thought about how he had said that and laughed. Brandon gave us a weird look and then rethought about what he said. "Oh boy." He said as he realized what he had said and face palmed.

"Do you even think before you speak?" I said.

"You should ask Cody that." Nico said. "Oh wait, he's not here."

Brandon laughed and said. "It's so sad that Dumbo was born with big ears and not a big mouth."

"Unlike yours." Said a voice from behind the group. We all turned to see Cody standing with his pack swung proudly behind him. Instead of wearing so much heavy clothing like his aviator and hat, he let his hair show and he just wore a plain T-shirt and pants.

Everyone gasped to see him there, standing with his head held high and not even acknowledging the fact he had spoken with no consent. Classmates started to surround the scene, but I knew they weren't going to see much. Brandon came out of his shock and said, "Wow, Dumbo is back! Heh." Only Nico and Grady laughed but everyone else stood around and whispered among each other. "Why aint anyone laughing?" Brandon asked.

Cody replied, "It's not funny that's why."

The bell rang and everyone immediately dispersed. I gathered my books and every one of my friends did the same. I looked up and Cody and the Bunch were gone.

"I can't believe it." Sam said as she was leaving, "He's come back."

)))))))))Science class ((((((((

During the middle of class, I took a blank paper and wrote down;

_What Happened?_

I passed the paper to Cody who was next to me. He eyed it, and then started to write something on it. When he passed it to me, there was a new line that said;

_I told my Dad that I wasn't interested in what HE thought was good for me. I wasn't going to let him stop me. He didn't talk to me for almost a day, and it felt odd if I just went to school. I wanted to wait for his answer._

It didn't seem like he was finished so I wrote;

_And?_

Than I passed it back to him. He looked up to make sure Miss Piatza was facing the board and when she was, Cody began to write. When he handed it to me, I read;

_He finally understood me, he said I can do what I love to do. He says as long as it doesn't change the relationship I have for him. The Irony is that he doesn't know it's going to change, but in a good way. _

I laughed. I wrote down one last note and passed it to him. It said;

_My last period is PE, meet me there._

))))))))))) At the Field **Cody's POV**(((((((((((

As I packed up the last of my supplies into the cabinet at the back of the class, I walked out the door, making sure to not knock over any canvases on my way out. When I got out of the school grounds I made my way towards the field where PE would be. The PE kids were already dismissed but one girl stayed behind. I saw Mary looking around with her pack on her back, and she stopped her search when she saw me and smiled. She ran to me and when Mary got to me, she grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the school. As we ran down the hall full of lockers, I called to her, "Where are we going?"

"To my locker. By the way, new look?"

I looked down at my shirt and saw a few drops of red paint splatters on me, "The price I pay to switch to art class."

When we got to her locker, the Circle was there. Tommy, the one wearing a heavy jacket, said, "See I told you he would show up."

The twins whined and started emptying their pockets as Mary opened her locker. She said, "Let me put stuff in and we'll get down to business."

Clyde pulled out ten dollars and Leo pulled out a small wrench like tool. As they handed the stuff to Tommy, I said, "Why is everyone betting on me?"

Mary closed her locker once she put all her stuff in. "It's just a surprise to all of us." We gathered in a Circle and faced each other. Mary began, "So I brought you all here…. someone take those headphones away from Sam." We looked to said girl who was distracted listening to music with Beat headphones. Katrina yanked it off her head and said, "Um Hello?"

"Sorry." Sam said grabbing the headphones back and putting them in her back pack.

"As I was saying, we are here to just let you, Cody, know that if you ever need our help, we have your back."

Vivian jumped up and down with her hand up, "It was my idea to have everyone be here!"

"Well-um- thanks guys, that means a lot."

"Also I would like to point out it's my birthday this weekend." Tommy said as he pulled out a card and handed it to me. "You want to drop by on Saturday?"

"Can I?"

"Of course!"

))))))))))) Saturday Back to Mary's POV ((((((((((((

The girls and I had decided to get to the mall to find a gift for Tommy. We ended up at a tinker store where they had some neat gadgets. Vivian started to complain she would never find the perfect gift, so I ended up giving her mine which was the transmitter I found at Biot. _I'll just get him a jar of screws._ After the gift buying, Katrina dragged us into the movie theater to watch Rise of the Guardians. Came out loving the hell out of the Easter Bunny, but Katrina wouldn't shut up about Jack Frost. Even in the car ride to Tommy's she would go on and on about his hair.

"Oh come on, Mary." Vivian said as Katrina started to talk about how cool Jack Frost can park hour the streets. "I mean, it's not like you don't have a thing for a certain boy who also has almost white hair."

I knew who she was talking about so I told her, "I don't like Cody."

"Sure, and you didn't do all you can for him to feel welcome."

"He just needed to see hope, and we gave it to him." I laid my head against the window of the car and looked outside at the passing cars on the highway. I close my eyes for one second and suddenly I'm back in the playroom of my old house. The scene in front of me was of Little Me watching the Peter Pan movie._ Funny, the last vision I had it was my mom saying I had to get to bed._ Little Me is sitting there, aw struck as the movie is just about to finish when suddenly the door to the playroom opens. Light pours in to the dark room and Little Me sits up quickly and pulls out the remote and pauses the movie.

"Mary Anastasia Cabon!" My mom screamed as I gave a sheepish smile. "I thought I told you to go to bed an hour ago."

"But I couldn't just leave it half way." Little Me said as I held the remote in my hand. I gave her a puppy dog eyes and said, "Please?"

My mom did a fake gasp and said, "Oh, can those guys get any bigger?" She came and picked Little Me up and put me on her lap. She sat on the coach, took the remote and pressed play. When the movie ended, my mom picked Little Me up and took me to my room. The room was a blue walls but most of the furniture was pink. _I liked pink?_ Mom tucked little me in, but I wiggled out of the covers and climbed to the top of the headboard and I jumped off and landed on my bed. "Cherry, what are you doing?"

"Flying." Little Me answered.

"You're supposed to be going to bed."

"But I want to know if I can fly or not. There could be other ways to fly instead of just fairy dust." Little me climbed on top of the head board again and jumped off, flapping my little arms and then landing on my bed again. "Are there other ways to fly?"

"Maybe? Come Here!" She tackled me onto my back and tickled me. Little Me laughed and started to tell Mom to stop. "I'm going to get you!" and she lifted my PJ shirt and blew a raspberry in it. Little Me giggled more until mom finally stopped. "All right it's time for this flyer to go to bed."

As Mom tucked her in, Little Me asked, "Do you think there is such people that can fly, like Peter Pan."

"I'm sure there are people out there that can. I've meet someone who can fly actually."

"Really? A real human being who can fly?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him human."

"What?" Little me asked.

"What?" I asked. The doorbell rang from down stairs. Mom looked outside the door to my room and asked, "Who could it be at nine at night? Cheese omelets!" she cursed. _She cursed? With food? _Little me laughed as she curled in the bed. Mom smiled and kissed little me on the forehead. "Nighty night sweetheart." The doorbell rang again. "Oh… I'm coming" and she left the room. She turned to close the door and said, "I love you."

Little me and I said at the same time, "Love you, too."

"Mary? Mary? Oy, Mary!"

I blinked and I was back in the car again. I looked up to see we were pulling in on Tommy's drive way. Katrina was unbuckling her seat belt and saying thank you to her mom for driving us here. "Mary?" I looked to Vivian who was shaking me. "Are you alright? You look…sad."

"Oh I was just remembering something." I opened the car door and stepped out. Then two cars pulled up. One had the twins jumping straight of the car. Katrina got out of our car and yelled. "Oh hell no you don't!" she ran and grabbed the boys before they can blow up the door and run straight to the candy bowl. As Katrina and the twin's car drove off and left, another car pulled up. Out came Rogan and Cody. I got insanely confused and asked. "So how did-"

"I can't believe it he actually meet the Green Lantern and Young Lantern!" Rogan screamed. He ran passed me but I just stood there shocked. Everyone else moaned in annoyance. As everyone waited for the door to open, I gave Cody one angry look. _What have you done? That meeting was a secret._

)))))))) During the party ((((((((((((

Before sundown, we played with Tommy's toy airplanes. With the remote controls we flew them around the house and made our own dog fight. While we watched a match of Tommy vs. Same, I went to Cody and whispered, "What did you tell him?"

"Don't worry I didn't tell him everything. I just said that my brother got an autograph after he and I were saved by a robber. I kind of had to come up with something pretty quick out off the top of my head. Rogan bought it and then invited me over to his place."

"You better be careful."

"You, too."

"Why me?"

"They're your friends, so when are you going to tell them?"

"Vivian knows."

"And…"

"That's pretty much it. Why are you all of a sudden so paranoid?"

"I'm not it's just I would really hate to see you lose friends for keeping secrets."

"It's not like it would hurt them. Sometimes secrets are meant to be kept-"

"Cody and Mary, sitting in a tree." We turned to see Clyde and Leo doing a dance and singing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-"

"Katrina." I said. The blond nodded and then found a nearby magazine on the ground. She rolled it up and then lifted it in a threatening manner. "Stop being idiots." Leo and Clyde screamed and ran across the garden and into the house. I looked around to see everyone having fun. Tommy and Sam still on the dog fight, Tommy's mom walking out with the cake, Clyde and Leo ran back out into the yard with Katrina right behind them. I saw Vivian and Rogan laughing at the scene. Cody gave me a warm smile then started to laugh, too. _What was Cody talking about? Nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is ok, the Green Lantern life is crazy but that's the fun of it. I'm back with my friends, and have a new friend, I seriously wonder what's got Cody like this. Maybe he is still somewhat scared._

Yet, I didn't know what happened next would lead me to the next adventure.

I didn't notice Tommy had won the dog fight until he started to walk towards me. I blink my thoughts away and saw him pull out an envelope. "What's this?" I asked.

"Location of the warehouse and members I was able to legally find out was in the group."

"You haven't hacked into police files yet?"

"No, but I'll try."

**END OF PART ONE**

**A.N: Cody is a Circle, high five! Tommy is like Robin, hacking away. Mary's middle name is a reference to the movie Anastasia since she lost her memory as well at some point also. Yes I put some Rise of the Guardians in there, you know me and can't go without a reference. Speaking of reference, the scene between Mary and her mom in this chapter is a whole reference to Treasure Planet. The scene in the beginning of the movie between Jim and his mom. Also, more Mom mentions a flying friend…who could it be. ;). Now I got to get going but before I go, I want you guys to tell me what are your favorite shows you watch, besides GLTAS of course. I'm KikaKatTIOI, see you in like less than two weeks and peace out!**


	23. He's Come Back part 2

**A.N: *Drum Roll in the distance* Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for, Arc 2 of War of Emotion. *Ding*! Wohoo! Thank you for waiting I know it must have been hard. Yes, Mexico was fun, and my family was just awesome. Ok, to the review section:**

**Luminesyra: You're exactly close if you know what I mean. Also, that is exactly how I got to watching GLTAS because of YJ. One morning I decided to watch one full episode and it was the one where Aya says, "You also look fine." And I was instantly hooked. I also like LOKorra and ROBerk…..DRAGONS! Lastly, I might have done something else besides drawn the scene. You see I was working on Adobe Flash and I have been practicing my animation skills and might have done that scene as my practice. It's not done but when I finish I'll post it on you tube and give you the link. But I really want to see your drawing!**

**Blackranger96: I have been thinking of doing that since I've been getting a lot of request. I'll probably do it, if I have time in my Junior year.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Browncoats Unite! It sounds like you met Jane Baldwin! Did you know Nathan Fillion who plays Mal voiced a character from Monsters University, I flipped out when I heard his voice.**

**Shelia13: A dog fight from what I heard in movies is kind of like term for testing out like military planes out in the field and the battling each other. If anybody else has more accurate information you can enlighten me and Beawolf here. You also probably missed the part where Tommy said he was getting information for Mary about the motor gang and he only got some stuff he had to get from hacking into old files. By the way, Mary's mom is not talking about herself, she's talking about somebody else not being human.**

**OK enough of this, time to get back and see Mary investigate more on the mysterious motor gang…OOOOoooooo. **

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

_**Arc 2**_

**He's Come Back Part 2**

It's been a week since the party, and just one more before winter break. The week went by the usual routine except today being Friday, We had no patrol because Hal was out trying to look for a job. Not very successful since he has a way of disappearing a lot. Yet I took the chance of him being gone to go to the warehouse where the old hide out was supposed to be. I was flying over the city to get there, faster than a bus, and Hal wouldn't notice I'm gone. It was when I got to the outskirts that I saw a square mile of iron warehouses, and I landed in front of one. I took out the envelope Tommy gave me and pulled out the piece of paper with the picture of the warehouse. I checked the number to make sure it was the same warehouse and when I was sure, I walked up to the humongous sliding doors. With a construct hand I pried the doors open, and it was tough since it was all rusty, but I managed to make some room to squeeze my way through. I went in and it was all dark.

I used my ring as a flashlight and looked around. There was some old police tape lying on the ground. _Great, the police were here years ago, so they must have taken all the evidence in the last ten years._ As soon as I shined the light on a billboard, I found out I was mistaken when I saw the billboard was full of newspaper clippings. They all had the same subject, all on the mishaps and illegal races they had done. There was one though that seemed to take up an entire front page of a newspaper. The article said about an accident that occurred in one illegal race, something about one member being caught and then sent to the hospital after taking injury when his motorcycle took a wrong turn.

Then there was a list of names of the people who were part of this so called motor gang. I looked at the envelope and pulled out the list of names Rogan was able to find. There were seven names in total on the newspaper and six on the envelope. Five of the names appeared on both newspaper and envelope were written down by Rogan as taken into custody by the Green Lantern. The last on the envelope was Vincent and next to his name was written down as "on the loose and recently disappeared off police radar." I looked up at the newspaper to see the same name Vincent on it. There was another on the Newspaper, Harold, but was not on the envelope. _Did Hal not take that Harold guy in to jail or what?_ I looked up and down to see that both Vincent and Harold didn't have their last names on either one. Those are the two I need.

So what I was able to get so far. Only about a year after Hal became a GL he started rounding up these guys that have been together for about four years prior. Before I came along Hal had got five out of seven in jail. One was on the loose and gone and the other there was no information whatsoever. That yellow envelope Hal had, it must be on that Harold guy, and he must have some personal vendetta with him and the others. _But why would Hal not tell me this?_

"Mary Cabon!" I heard Hal yell through me ring, taking me out of my thoughts. "Where the hell are you?"

"Well someone's angry."

"It's night and you're not supposed to be out on your own."

"Don't worry I'm not alone…I'm at…Vivian's place."

"Nice try but I already called them." _Oh great, I'm busted._ "Come back home. There's something we need to talk about." The last part didn't sound angry….like….more sad than angry.

"Um, ok."

I flew off after I had shut the door and covered any evidence of me being in there in that iron warehouse. I landed a block away from the apartment in an ally way. When I made sure no one was looking, I made my suite disappear and was left in a red t-shirt, jeans and a coat. I walked down the block until I got to the apartment and walked in. I made my way to the kitchen where I heard Hal and someone else talking.

"Hal, who are you talking…to?" I faltered when I saw a guy in a business suite. He had red hair which I had managed to see with his buzz cut.

"Mary. This is Mr. Britt, he works in the foster care department and he has some news for you."

"What news?"

Mr. Britt got up and said in monotone voice, "I have received a call from orphanage down in New York where you lived for a year before you moved to the one here in Coast City. They have been keeping an eye out for your father if anything were to come up."

"Wait, you knew where he was?"

"No we've just been trying to find him since there was no proof of him being dead. Then about a year ago, his name suddenly appeared on records and five months ago when the orphanage did another scan for your father, they bumped into him. It took a while to find him and then do blood test to make sure he was the right one. A month ago test came in, positive." I suddenly started feel weaker and weaker as he went on. Hal stopped Mr. Britt and motioned me to an empty chair next to him.

"There is more, is there."

"Yes he um- when he found out about you he asked where you were. I told him and he asked if there was any way to have you move in with him-"

"Wait, what about me, you didn't ask what I would want."

"But we don't have to, he is your blood dad-"

"But I'm officially adopted he can't-"

"You're not…adopted? Hal what did you tell her?"

I stopped and turned to face Hal, "What does he mean, I'm not adopted?"

Hal was looking over the table and hands were on top and crossed over each other. Then he sat up straight and looked at me with eyes full of regret "No." he simply said. "You're just under my watchful eye until we found…someone of your family to take you back."

"But-I was- I never wa-" I stopped as I came to a realization. "You lied to me."

Hal's eyes widened and he stood up, "No, Mary…"

"You lied to me." I stood up and stepped away from him.

"I didn't lie, you just assumed you were so we stuck to that."

"So it's my fault then."

"No it's not-"

"So what else are you hiding? Why don't you start by explaining this." I took the envelope full of information and laid it on the table. The envelope was open so the papers I had slipped out. When Hal saw a picture, he asked me, "Where did you get that?"

"Tommy and Rogan helped me out." Hal looked at more if the information and sat down on his seat. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"Well that," Mr. Britt said interrupting our feud, "That actually brings me to two other reasons to why it's better for you to head back to New York with your father."

"One." Hal said, "One reason." _What?_ "We don't have to tell her about this one." Hal said putting a piece of paper which had the name of the guy, Vincent, on it.

"It's your call." Mr. Britt said, "I have been sworn to secrecy about it. At least let me refer to the fact that you failed to get a job once you came back from your so called trip and lost your job. Not only that you took Mary out….."

I drowned out about that part, to focused on the fact that Hal, the one who took care of me, lied to me? The part that I was most angry was not because of the whole adoption thing, that was one thing, the thing that most angered me is that Hal was affiliated with this Motor gang and according to Mr. Britt, not just as Green Lantern but as Hal Jordan also. _This was insane!_

"Mary, we're asking you something." Mr. Britt pulled me from my thoughts. "I know you have friends here you want to say goodbye to, since your dad has a steady job in New York, you'll be moving back. So, when will you be ready?"

I looked between Hal and Mr. Britt, and back to Hal. All I could think was_, Liar, just why?_ _Almost five years. I was his partner. I was his…his… I never was…his…_ "My answer. As soon as you can."

Mr. Britt said that he'll come get me after the New Year. He said he'll leave me with information to contact my dad, so I can get to know him before I moved. When he left, I ran straight to my room and locked the door, ignoring Hal's cries to reason with me. But I wasn't going to listen to any of it. I went to my bed and laid there until I didn't hear him anymore. Then, I let the dam break until I feel asleep.

))))))))))))Two days later((((((((((((((((((

I was in the Library in the middle of break, getting some studying done before tomorrow's history test. Sound shocking, you're not the only one who's noticed. Someone suddenly pulled me from my reading and dragged me by the hand until we were in at the end of the Library. When we finally stopped I saw Vivian giving me a death glare and she started to ramble and whisper at the same time, "Mrs. Dains told me you were moving and you haven't told me and the other's and it's been two days since you've been stuck here in the library and you're acting like Cody after he left the Bunch and Mrs. Dains also said you don't need studying from me anymore and-"

"Vivian breath."

"Don't tell me to stop!" She yelled. I stood there blank while people nearby shushed us. She pulled me closer to listen. "Please Mary, tell me why you're doing this?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm moving back to New York, the foster care says I should-"

"Foster Care? Mary, you're adopted, why –"

"I'm not, and that's why their taking me back to my father."

"Your dad is alive?"

"And he's going to take me away from the lying person Hal is." And then I marched out of the library, not caring about the stuff I left on that table as I passed it.

I still wasn't able to avoid her and the rest of the Circle. Through the week they would ask me questions and by the end of the week they got the whole story. But there was one thing that was left, did they agree with me or not? That question was answered when Cody stood behind my locker door that was open, and hid there until I closed it. I almost jumped and made sure I didn't die of fright by lying against my locker. "Cody the hell is wrong with you scaring me like that?"

"Me? What about you?"

"They told you already."

"Yes but all that's left is to find out what you think about it."

"Me, well what's left to say. Hal lied to me."

"Maybe there is a reason. You just have to let him talk."

"He doesn't need to say anything else and that is final!"

"But don't you think you taking this too far, what about your frien-"

The bell rang and he turned so I took the distraction and ran to my last class of the day.

Saturday we were out patrolling the west side of Guardian space, mostly the lower sectors. Everyone in the Interceptor had felt the tension between Hal and I the moment they stepped into the ship, and the tension between Aya and Razer wasn't helping at all either. Poor Killowag was practically the only one who was lost in this sea of uncertainty. We were all in the control room when action finally happened. The alarm went off signaling a group of hostiles were attacking us, but not just any hostile. "Manhunters." Killowag said with an odd happy tone, "Finally something to take us away from all this misery on the ship." He was the first one outside fighting. Everyone went their own separate ways taking on one Manhunter each.

I made a boomerang and threw it toward the Manhunter, and what killed me is that I missed. _I completely missed and the robot was right there!_ I got frustrated and wait for the boomerang to come back around. When I noticed it wouldn't come in time to save me from the charging Manhunter, I grumbled and made a bowling ball, throwing it the Manhunters head. What got me angry is I ended up aiming it wrong and it went to the Manhunter's chest, only making a dent in it. I growled and flew straight to it. I made a crowbar and wedged it in-between its head and shoulders. With all my effort I pulled the crow bar down, popping the head off like a soda can. My face didn't lose its angry features until I finally saw my Boomerang come back, making its way to the headless Manhunters chest. I moved out of the way as an explosion rocked the air around me. I turned back and stopped flying away when I noticed the Boomerang had finished the job.

When I checked the others, they were already finishing up their Manhunters. The one who finished before me and was now looking at me with concern, was Aya. I looked away and flew over to the group of boys who had already destroyed the rest of the Manhunters.

"That wasn't enough," Killowag said, "Call me crazy, but I'm just itching to punch something else right now."

Hal said, "Well we might, the more Manhunter's there are, the closer we are to the Anti-Monitor. We'll get back inside and do another scan, see how close it is." We all flew back into the Interceptor and everyone made their way into the control room. I stopped at the door and looked inside as everyone took a seat. I sighed and turned around, making my way into my room on the Interceptor. When I got in I fell on top of my bed, facing down, not bothering to move around and lay normally. After like about five minutes I heard a knock on the door. "Go away, Hal."

"It is Aya." I heard her shy voice from behind the door.

"You can come in." The door opened and she walked in, "Why do you not want Green Lantern Hal to come in?"

"I just don't feel like talking to him." I laid back on the bed facing up.

"Has something occurred for you to not want to speak to him? I do not like to see you distressed."

I turned on my side on the bed and suddenly found the wall. I didn't want to leave her in the dust though, especially since Line Face Batman II is not giving her the time of day. I took a breath and explained everything that happened. She was silent the whole time, taking in every word. There was also five minutes of silence until she asked, "And you are angry?"

"I'm not just angry, it just feels wrong, it pains me to think that Hal can't trust me-"

"Pains you?"

"Well, yeah." _Aya didn't understand, why is it hard for her? If she can have emotion, then she can comprehend feelings, right?_ "Well, pain can come in two ways. From getting hurt out in the field or just small scratch, that's like physically getting hurt. Then there is pain that come from feelings, when someone lies to you are just makes you confused. Hopefully you don't have to bump into that kind of pain, because it does hurt."

"I will do my best to avoid this pain." _Oh, baby it's more than just avoiding it. _

**A.N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH you didn't see that one coming. Ok, I don't know much about custody rights, but this is the basics of what I know. Everyone is worried! Hal is being weird! Mary is getting pissed, And I'm being evil and hinting on Aya's feelings….MWAHAHAH *cough*. Anyway, so next time it will be the first chapter to Loss! Oh my feels. I'm KikaKatTIOI, I have to run so peace out!**


	24. Loss part 1

**A.N: OMG, I can't! I just hgdjtdkyglafel. Ok, I would have updated sooner, but I had my birthday party on Sunday and my Internship this whole week. OK Everybody, your going to like this because Mary gets sneaky towards the end of this chapter. Ok, so to the reviews….**

**Luminesyra: Yes, all the feels. And take your time on the drawing, I'm still trying to finish the animation. Also, thank you for letting me know on custody info. I'm not going to do too much detail like paper works or things like that, I just did the basics to make it easier to write out. But if I ever need help i'll ask you. Also, did I do good on the whole basics of custody rights…or am I off somewhere.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Well be ready because this chapter is just the beginning.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts._

**Episode 6 Loss Part 1**

It was Christmas morning, but oddly enough, I wasn't as happy as I always used to be on this day. I had already started packing to leave after New Year's. I had two weeks, but I still rushed. I just wanted out of here. And what was killing me was I hadn't had another flash back since after the Tommy's Party. I don't know what it was but I was itching to find out. I suddenly heard a beep from my computer and I turned around to see what it was. Vivian was trying to get me through Skype.

I wanted to ignore it, but my subconscious state instantly went to the answer button. Vivian's face popped up on my screen and the first thing she said was, "Why are you ignoring us?"

"I'm not ignoring." I said sitting down on my chair.

"Bullshit!"

"Vivian, you don't swear. Why are you acting like this? This isn't you."

"You've left me no choice, how else am I going to get your attention? I've been trying to tell you that the others and I want to do a goodbye party for you. But you don't even seem interested. It's worse than when you leave school to go and save the damn universe."

"Is that what this is all about?"

"No, actually, yes it is! You don't hang out with us much anymore. In the past year you've been distancing. Especially that little summer long trip-"

"It was an accident!"

"Well the others don't know that, they were worried sick and you just said, 'Oh I've just been gone no big deal.' But you don't even realize how worried they were, how I was….and you don't even care."

"No I do-"

"I don't see it, and now you're leaving us without almost a word."

"That doesn't mean I won't talk to you guys anymore. I could come visit."

"Yeah, as Young Lantern. As Mary your only options are technology and if your dad is rich enough, a plane ride." I became instantly furious, she tried to correct herself, "I mean if you dad has enough-"

"Goodbye Vivian, and don't even bother to make a party." I cut the line and logged off quickly. I got up and kicked the side of my bed, ignoring the throbbing on my foot._ How could she be such a jerk, why is everyone going all against me all of a sudden? I can't be here all the time, she should know it. Grotz help me, if she starts to be all high and mighty on me, she can be sure she won't be hearing a word from me for a while._ I sat on my bed and looked at the ground for a long time on until I remembered something. Mr. Britt gave me information on to contact my dad. I looked at my nightstand to see the paper with contacts info. I picked up the video feed one and hooked myself up to receiver. I pressed the call button and waited. A few seconds later, the video went online and on the screen appeared a burly man with black, greasy hair. He had a hint of morning shadow and was wearing a long sleeve shirt.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to speak to you until you got off the plane." He said as I saw him observe me.

"Yeah, well, I have time now, so I just thought it would be good to just get to know you before I made my way to New York." He nodded and there was an awkward silence.

He smiled, "I think I should have prepared a speech, I wasn't prepared."

I laughed, "No, no, it's fine."

Another awkward silence, then he said, "You look a lot like your mother, you know."

"I never really took much thought, do I?"

"Yes." I didn't know what it was at that moment, but there was a second when his soft features gave away to a hint of anger, then the next second it was gone and back to a warm smile. "Well I should make this less awkward , why don't you tell me about yourself." I shrugged my shoulders and then said, "Where should I start?"

))))))))) Hal's POV ((((((((((

I was picking up some scraps of paper I found early in the morning. I had already guessed Mary came down early to open presents just to avoid me. No presents were around, so she must have packed them already with her other stuff. As I went under the tree to find more wrapping paper, I found a box that said _To: Hal _on it. I remember Mary putting that gift under the tree about over two weeks ago, before the news of her father came. I grabbed the red with blue line wrapping paper pulled it out from under. Before I could open it, I heard laughing from down the hall

I felt pure happiness flow through me, it's been so long since I heard Mary laugh. It feels like forever. I still held the package and passed by the garbage to through the wrapping paper away. I went down the hall and went towards Mary's door which was not totally closed. I took a peek in and saw Mary sitting on her chair in front of her laptop on the desk. She was talking to someone, I didn't know who it was so I just listened in. There was an older male voice on the laptop that said, "Then he went in for a swim and came out crying."

Mary laughed at the punch line of some joke, she managed to say, "The guy must have had the guts of mouse. Geez Dad, you must be a magnet for crazy people."

_DAD!_

I backed away from the door and hit the other side of the hall. I stood there shocked. Only less than two weeks and she's already talking with her dad as if she knew him all her life. _I can't let her go, this is the guy that left her and her mother, and I can't believe I'm just going to let her go like this. _I got up and was about to just swing the door open when I heard her laughing again. A smile hit my face and I didn't touch the door. _She sounded so happy, and her dad had taken time to talk to her. By the sound of Mr. Britt, Mr. Cabon had a stable job and was able to take care of her._

I walked away and went into my room, I noticed I still had the gift in my hand and I started to take off the wrapping. When I opened the box, it looked like a watch, but there was no second or minute hand. I clipped it around my wrist and pressed the button on the side. The glass part and the number part popped up to reveal a tiny compartment, in it was a picture of me from last year. It was my birthday and I was going to blow out the candles, but I was smiling to the camera. I wasn't the only one in the picture though, Mary had come up from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled, too.

I sat on my bed and admired the gift, and then noticed a note on the ground. _I must have dropped it when opening the gift._ I picked it up and began to read it.

_Hal,_

_This is my best yet, and I hope you really like it. Take it with you when I'm not there. I made a matching one, but mines a pendent on a necklace. So I take you whenever you're not there. Because you're not really gone, you're just miles away. Merry Christmas._

_-Mary_

I just couldn't think anymore after that. It was so nice, and now it's all going downhill. I was hit with sadness and I swept my hand over my hair. I remembered the last line. _She won't be gone forever, she just will be miles away. And then there is patrol in space, I can still see her. But the problem is, will she still want to see me?_

)))))))))))))))) The Next Day, On the Interceptor, Mary's POV ((((((((((((((

I laid on my bed in the ship and looked at the colorful portal that we were going through. I put a hand over my necklace that I made about a few weeks ago with the help of Carol, Tommy, and Vivian. I really hadn't thought of taking it off, and if I did take it off now, I think I would end up losing it. I also thought about my conversation with my dad yesterday. He didn't tell much about himself, only a few jokes here and there. He just asked about me.

After the conversation, Hal told me he got a call from the Guardians, saying they would need us to go to the Frontier and be like some sort of Peace keepers of a sort when we get to Esmolt, the Red Lantern home planet. _Yeesh, it's going to be one heck of a party, or bored room_. I noticed we dropped out of Ultra-Warp and were now in ever so beautiful colorful skies of Frontier space. The last time I saw the colorful nebulas, I told myself mom would have loved this. _And she would, she would be here all day taking in the details and colorful hues._

I heard voices from outside my room, so I got up and from my bed to check it out. Before I went to investigate, I went into my bathroom and look at myself. I noticed I had my mask on, and since we were going to Frontier Space, I guessed that I didn't really need it. Once I took it off, I made my way to the living area where I heard a conversation going on. "You know you sound like one of those professional… what's it you're always telling me about?" Killowag asked Hal as I walked into the living room.

"Politicians?" Hal answered.

"No." Killowag said. "Liars." I chuckled. _Politicians._ "Isn't it kind of a dicy time to be in Red Lantern space, especially with all the Manhunter activity?"

"Killowag has a point." I said walking in.

"They don't actually know anything about it." My eyes widened at what Hal just said. "And to quote our little blue pal Appa, it is best if they never know anything about it."

Than Hal turned and walked to the control room. "Politicians." Killowag mumbled. I felt the atmosphere in the room drop into a sad feeling as us three looked to see Aya on our left, sitting on one of the chairs. She was looking at Razer who was in the front of the room. He must have been lost in thought, because he didn't turn to us when we came in. Aya did though, and she looked at us in worry.

We all felt it. This past week he's been unusually quiet. Even Aya wasn't making an attempt to cheer him up. _It feels like we all caught the sad bug. _Halwalked over to Razer who was still looking down at the panel, not acknowledging us. I walked up to Aya and stood behind her. Hal asked Razer, "What's up with you?"

"I," Razer started to say, "I would like to request that we make a stop. There's a planet very nearby." _What could be so special of one planet_? "Sure thing, kid." Hal said, "We're early, what's it all about?"

"I'm sorry, but it's personal." As Razer said that, I looked at Aya for answers. All she did was turn and look out into space. Killowag was about to ask Razer a question, but I immediately flew up eye level and put a hand over his mouth. I shook my head, signaling him not to ask. "All right." Hal said sitting in the pilot seat. "Just plug the coordinate in and we'll be on our way." Razer nodded and he typed something on the panel in front of him. I flew over to Hal and landed next to his seat. Hal and I saw the coordinates pop up on the small screen, and then we looked at each other in confusion. Hal shrugged and we turned the ship towards the location.

After a very long and awkward fifteen minutes, we were flying in through the atmosphere of the planet Razer was talking about. The planet was very pretty from afar, yellow with swirls of reds, blues, and greens. But when we landed I saw some more sad colors. There were rivers and a few trees, but most of the plantation was scorched and the river looked almost dry. Instead of grass, it was mostly sand and rock. I noticed that there were large structures farther down from the clearing we landed from. Turned out to be remnants of what looked like some ancient civilization. But even though some walls had fallen, the buildings were still standing. _Too young to be ancient, probably around two or three years after what looks like a war broke out._ As we landed, I had to ask. "What happened here?"

"The Warlords." Was all Razer said as he stood up. He started to walk out of the control room. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." Hal said. Once Razer was out of the room, Hal began to speak. "We should start planning on how we're going to approach the…" Whatever he said I didn't listen. I looked outside the window to see Razer flying to the deserted city. _Was Razer part of this Warlord problem? Did he live here? _As soon as I asked myself that question, my eyes widened. _He did live here!_ I turned to Aya to tell my theory, but her seat was empty. I looked back outside to see the said A.I flying to where Razer had gone.

_Aya you sneaky little_… "I'm going to find Aya." I said. Hal nodded, than continued talking with Killowag about proper entrance. I flew out of the ship and went towards the building I saw Aya and Razer go into. The door was busted down so all I had to do was walk in. I was met with a stair stone case in front of me, one room on my right and anther on my left. _When in doubt, go up_. I tiptoed quietly up the stair case and turned to my left. It led straight into another room. I saw the roof was broken in many places and some furniture was piled in dust. _Where's the maid?_ I took my first step in, but immediately skidded backwards when I saw Razer and Aya facing a broken wall. I hid behind my wall to make sure they didn't see me. I found out they didn't when Aya said, "I am intruding upon your grief. I will go." _At least she finally knows what privacy means. _

"No. Aya. Wait." I heard Razer say quickly. _Wait, he said wait?_ I peeked in to see Aya had turned to leave, and now Razer was holding her hand. "Don't go. I do mourn Illana, but that was a different life." _Wait, this is where he lived with his wife. This house?_ Aya turned back to face Razer. "And I was a different person. I am not the man who chose hate all those years ago. I have changed in so many ways. Thanks to you." I literally had to bite my tongue and hug myself to keep from screaming in pure joy. "Come." Razer continued as he led Aya towards the other side of the room. From my spot I couldn't see what was happening. "There is something I wish to show you. This was once a dead world. But life is returning." _Such poetry._

It was quiet at first, then I heard Aya say, "It…it is beautiful." _What, what is?_ I looked up at the broken roof and saw a large enough hole for me to fly through. I flew through and out the hole, then looked down on the roof and found another hole just a few feet to my right. I looked down to see more broken walls and some ivy growing on the wall with a tapestry. But I saw something else that made my face grow a giant smile, bigger than I've ever did. Razer leaned his face closer to Aya's. Aya did the same. _THIS IS IT! Closer, closer._

Suddenly: Beep, Beep, Beep! "Aya, Razer, we got to fly." Hal said through Razer's ring. _GOD DAMN IT HAL, YOU FRICKEN COCKBLOCK. THIS BETTER BE FREAKIN IMPORTANT OR YOUR'RE GOING TO FIND YOUR AVIATOR JACKET IN THE TOILET WHEN WE GET HOME._ "Guardian diplomat on Esmolt is having a cold, emotionless freak out. We got to get there, ASAP."_ Ok, fine, important. Still, you interrupted The Moment! _I kicked the air, made a construct pebble, and threw it in the air in pure frustration. Than Hal said, "Is Mary with you guys?"

_Shitshitshitshitshit. Got to fly before they find me._ I flew away quickly and made my way towards the Interceptor. "Mary, I thought you were in the ship." Hal stated as I walked into the control room.

"I said I was going to look for Aya, I didn't say where I was going? But I…didn't find her so I decided to just take a look around the ruins."

"Well you got back just in time. The Guardian on Esmolt called. She needs us there, pronto." From behind me I saw Aya and Razer walk in. "Great, everyone's here. Let's take to the sky." Hal powered up the ship, then we blasted out of the deserted planet. As the two star-crossed lovers went to sit down, I went to take Aya's hand.

"Excuse us one moment." I said quickly steering Aya out of the control room. We went into my room and I shut the door. "Ok. Tell me-" I stopped when I noticed she had a pretty blue and white flower in her hand. _So that's the beautiful thing._ "Did Razer give you that?"

"Yes, a symbol of new life, he said." Aya answered with a hint of a dreamy tone. I know what I saw, but I had to ask "Did anything else happen?" She was quiet, and then said. "Do you recall the time I spent on earth and we watch that movie, with the beast?"

"Beauty and the Beast? Yeah."

"Well I believe we almost….what was that special moment-" I didn't let her finish.

"You almost kissed him Aya! That's fantastic!" I ran over and hugged her. "But only if Hal didn't interrupt the moment."

"You were there." It was a statement, not a question.

"Um, well….say! Where are you going to put the flower?"

"I do not know."

"I think I know what to use." Aya and I Walked over to the living area and I pulled out a small bowl from the cabinet. I filled it with water and I had Aya put the flower in it. She hesitated, but then did as I said. The flower floated on top of the water, like a small blue boat. "It's pretty for decorating." The Interceptor came to a stop and I felt it land on ground. "Looks like we made it to Esmolt."

**A.N: I'm such a trolollololo…..and on! So in the beginning we hear Hal's POV because of reasons and more feels want to give. MWAHAHAHA! And the chapter is extra long for it. Ok, I need to ask, how did you guys feel when Hal cockblocked Aya and Razer's moment? TELL ME! Ok, I'm just going to leave it there but the next one should be up by Friday. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	25. Loss part 2

**A.N: Ok, more feels and stuff mehehe. Hey did anybody get the DVD for the second half of the season? Or the cd volume 2? Just asking. Ok, some asked for my reaction for when the kiss almost happened. So I was at Burbank meet up and Jim Krieg the writer was there. A minute before the almost kiss, he left to go to the "Bathroom". But he actually came back to the room right when it happened and everyone was like "it's gonna happen! It's gonna happen!" and when Hal cockblocked, I kid you not, everyone stood up at the same time and went, "Oh come on!" Then we turn Jim who had walked in and he's like, "Oh great I left for a reason and now everyone wants to kill me." After the episode we threw stuff at his face. I tell you what it was after in the next chapter.**

**Luminesyra: Happy Late Birthday! Also to the reaction, at least you didn't have the writer there with a troll look on his face. And welcome to the ROTG side, we have snow, fun, and feels. Also good luck on that fic!**

**Beawolf's Pen: At least you didn't get grounded like Lumi did or had the writer there when the almost kiss scene happened.**

**Ok so this chapter introduces another conflict. So Many Conflicts! But it won't be addressed a lot in this fic. Maybe in my sequel or oneshot or crossover I might do. Then, there is an old rivalry rising again between Mary and a certain annoying alien.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Episode 6 Loss Part 2**

The boys walked out of the control room. Hal and Killowag up front, Aya on Razer's right and me on his left. As we walked down to the hanger, I whispered to Razer, "Now that is how you make your move."

He gave me the most confused look I've seen him do, and then his eyes widened in shock. Razer was going to say something, when the hanger door opened. We all walked down to see the most hated Guardian of all time, Scar. "What took you so long?" She said in an annoyed tone, "There is a horrible problem and-" She stopped when she saw Aya walk down next to us. "What is THAT doing here?" She pointed at Aya. _She's not a That._ As I went to stand next to Aya, Hal started to explain. "That's kind of a funny story-"

Scar interrupted Hal, "Enough, 2814. I thought I ended this A.I experiment once and for all. You have made our situation infinitely more complicated." Razer crossed his arms, and said in a menacing tone, "Then explain it to us…slowly." _Someone is not happy._

"This project." Scar said, again pointing at Aya. "Was terminated because it deviated from normal, acceptable parameters. The A.I is too unpredictable." Aya began to look down sadly, but I put a hand on her, making sure she knew that what Scar said about her, was wrong.

"Aya." Hal said. "Is a necessary member of my crew, end of story." _Well at least Hal can be honest and good on the job._

"I'll deal with that issue later." Said Scar. "A much more serious situation demands our attention. I discovered a Manhunter, here, on Esmolt. This Manhunter is active, malfunctioning, but operational." _I heard that one before, anything else knew?_

"That's no surprise. Those tin cans have been popping up and turning on all over the galaxy."

"Which is the reason you must handle this one. It is buried at these coordinates." She pulled out a hard drive and gave it to Hal. "I'm overdue at the peace banquet. Handle it quietly. If an operational Manhunter were to turn up on Esmolt today of all days, the Red Lanterns will surely blame us. It would be War all over again." She left us by quickly turning and flying away. _Well goodbye to you, too._

"I have downloaded the coordinates." Aya said. We all nodded and fallowed Aya towards the outskirts of the red city, flying over structures and fallen buildings. After a good long flight, she announced "We have arrived." And we landed on the ground. There was a broken plat form from where Aya said the Manhunter was. We powered up our rings and Hal said, "Get ready , let's make this short and sweet." Killowag made a construct claw and pulled away the stone slab. Under the rock…was the hand of a Manhunter, nothing else. "What the gnots." Killowag exclaimed.

"Looks like someone just became left handed." I said picking up the useless hand.

"These are the correct coordinates." Aya said.

"But where's our Toaster?" Hal asked.

"Making a run for it." Killowag exclaimed. "Look." We all turned to see a Manhunter jump up onto the brick wall, the jump towards the city.

"Well, he can hop all he wants." I said. "He's not going anywhere." We all flew towards the Manhunter who was now aiming its gunless hand at some sort of slug man with no eyes. Just a staff with an orb that light like the Eye of Smuag from Lord of the Rings. I saw it falter when it noticed it had no weapon. Razer shot forward and punched it towards the ground. We didn't see much else with the dust cloud. Then as we got closer, we saw Razer somehow get shot down by the Manhunter. The ringing came to my ears and I looked at Aya. She powered up and blasted the Manhunter towards the ground.

It went on like that for a while, us green lanterns hit it against the pavement. Then Razer would shoot it or throw it back in the air for us to hit it again. When it was my turn to hit it, I made a construct hula hoop. I trapped the Manhunter in the ring and I swung it around. I let go of the hula hoop, making the Manhunter spin in the air, having it hit the side of a huge canyon. It didn't stop there though. It broke free of my construct and flew away. Hal made a fishing pole and swung the line. The hook end caught the Manhunter by the collar and Hal brought it to its feet. The Manhunter pulled on the line, making it hard for Hal to keep it from leaving, "Killowag, a little help!" Hal called out.

"Coming right up!" Killowag said, making a hammer and hitting the Manhunter with full force. The impact was so great, it couldn't get back up. "Now what?" Killowag asked as Aya and I landed just in front of them.

"We hide the body." Hal said taking one arm and Killowag grabbing the other. "Let's get this thing out of here before anybody sees-"

Hal was cut off by an all too familiar voice screaming, "Manhunter!" _The little devil._ I turned to see my arch rival, Zox, pointing in hysterics at the broken robot. Razer was right behind him.

"This is so not what it looks like." Hal tried to say.

"I knew it. I knew it all along that this was some kind of sneak attack."

"Woe! You got it all wrong big…round guy. Let's take this-"

"Treachery!"

"Would you just shut up and let us explain?" I screamed.

"I already know what you're up to." Zox looked at me. "Why should I trust you? Especially you?"

It thought about what he said, and then turned to face Hal, "Yeah, I wonder why too?"

Hal just looked down in uncertainty as Zox kept yelling, "Guards! We've been betrayed! Where are my guards?" He flew past me and started screaming at nothing. "The Green Lanterns are not to be trusted! Do you hear me? I am the Prime-" Killowag came from behind and hit him on the head with a hammer. "Magistrate….." Zox faltered as he was knocked out cold.

"Now what do we do with chatter box…..or chatter ball?" I said walking over to a knocked out Zox.

"We'll have to take him to the ship, keep him from spreading rumors." Hal said. Killowag grabbed the Manhunter while Hal encased Zox in a green energy orb. As we took off towards the ship, I looked at Razer and asked, "Prime Magistrate?" Razer rolled his eyes and shrugged.

)))))))))))At the Interceptor(((((((((((((

Hal laid Zox in the cell and took off his ring. I started to laugh at what Zox was wearing. It was nothing but what looked like black underwear. We were in the middle of disabling the Manhunter when Zox woke up screaming. "This is unacceptable. You cannot keep me quiet, the others will find out. They'll hunt you down. I am the Prime Magistrate! I will not-"

"Oh just shut up, Bounce Ball!" I made green duct tape and put it over his mouth.

"We can't keep him here for long, Jordan." Killowag said.

"I know, and things will get worse when Scar gets back." As they chatted, I looked at the head of the Manhunter laying on the ground next to its body. _That would make a good helmet._

"The hanger door has been opened." Aya announced.

"Shit." Hal said, "Everyone in front of the cell." Zox tried to scream out, but all we heard was low muffled sounds. Aya and I decided to stand by the side of the door to make things look less awkward. Ok, well, as less as awkward as we can get. The door slid open and Scar floated in. "The Banquet broke up early. Apparently, Prime Magistrate Zox decided not to show up." _Well…_ She went up to the group of boys. "Have you finished your mission 2814?"

"Well, about that." Hal began. "There's good news and bad news. The good news is we disabled the Manhunter."

"Dare I ask what the bad news is?" _No._

"We sort of picked up a new guest." Hal said as the guys stepped aside. A freaking angry Zox stood behind the cell.

"What have you done?" Scar screamed as she went up to the cell. "Remove his gag at once. Prime Magistrate, I apologies for this terrible mistake and you know-"

Hal removed the tape and Zox immediately started ranting, "Mistake? There is no mistake! This is war! Proof of your vile duplicity has finally been revealed. I knew it all along. Me. I knew it." _Someone shut him up!_ "Peace? Please! The Guardians….."

Zox continued ranting as Scar said, "Put the gag back on." _For once I agree!_

Hal snapped the gag back in place, over Zox mouth. "So otherwise, how was the party?" Hal asked trying to change the subject. "

"Calling this a…" Scar began, "Monumental Diplomatic Disaster would be generous Green Lantern. Your blundering has reignited a war."

I walked away from my spot next to Aya. "Look we tried our best!" I said. "It's not like we could take care of this silently, we were around-"

"Silence!" Scar screamed at me. "You, of all the Green Lanterns, should learn to not speak out of turn." _Please don't say it_. "A mistake like you shouldn't-"

"Incoming Transmission." Aya announced. Sometimes _I have to thank the lord for a friend like Aya_. "I am tracing an Anti-Matter pulse origination near the Malestrom."

"Which means the Anti-Monitor is in Frontier Space?" Killowag said looking at Hl, "That's a little too close for comfort."

"Maybe so." Hal said with a smirk.

"Hal…" I started to say.

He tried to reassure me, "Oh don't worry. We just need to get a lot closer."

"What?" Killowag asked as Hal started to walk over to the control room.

"We're just going to give Zox a Green Lanterns point of view in this." We fallowed right behind Hal and we all sat in our seats. Razer and Killowag sat on the left and Aya and I sat on the right. Scar just floated right next to Hal who was on pilot.

"It would be a miracle to get Zox to even listen to us." Razer said as he began typing something on the keyboard.

"Doesn't hurt to try." Hal said and we lifted off the ground and took towards the Malestrom. As we made our way to the asteroid barrier, I noticed Aya looking back between me and the Guardian. I remembered what she did back there for me, so I leaned next to her and whispered, "Thanks for stopping her for me."

"As you would say, what are friends for." Aya said with a hint of a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Mary, escort the Prime Magistrate out of his room." Hal said to me.

"With pleasure." I said cracking my knuckles, getting up from my seat and I headed to the living area.

**A.N: I just realized I promised this chapter yesterday….well…time flies? Mary is still angry and Zox is still an annoying little shit. Aya is the best friend anybody can ask for and Razer is finally doing it right. Ok, so who wants to join me in punching the Science Director Guardian? And anyone want to give a guess at the new conflict? Ok I have to get going, it's really late and I need a nap, ASAP! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	26. Loss part 3

**A.N: Well, I'm working the next few weeks again Monday, Wednesday, Friday. So Tuesday Thursdays are free, and weekends. Ok, so did anybody see….. the… HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2 TRAILER?! I spazzed so much watching that thing, I especially love how much Toothless has grown and how puberty struck Hiccup. I just can't- Ok I'm breathing. Allright. **

**So to go on from my previous story, to the reaction of Aya's not-so-really-dead-but-it-looked-like-she-died experience. So when it happened you could here everyone around the room whimper and cry a little. When Razer said he loved her, everyone cheered. When the episode ended we looked at Jim Kreig the writer and he was like, "Well you see-" But actually, one of the animators was there and he pulled out a Nerf gun and he said, "I was prepared." And he shot Jim with a Nerf dart. He pulled out like five more and everyone anyone around took one and shot him. I think someone from the back was like "Aya Killer!" Ok, now you guys tell me how you reacted to Aya's-not-so-really-dead scene.**

**Luminesyra: Well, I try to make people laugh. And good luck in summer school. I hope you survive. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Well, you're going to like this one. It has a lot of Zox Vs. Mary in it.**

**Ok, so it's starts with Mary in front of Zox's jail cell. **

**I don't own GLTAS.**

Italics are Thoughts.

**Episode 6 Loss part 3**

When I got to Zox's jail cell, the first thing I did was take off his gag. Then I started to talk.. "All right, we're going to let you walk around, but only if you promise to at least let us explain what's really going on."

"I don't need some Green Lantern to tell me what to do. I make my own decisions. Even you should know that."

"I know we've had our differences, you and I, but we're not foes anymore. As much as I would like to see you squirm, Zox, I really think we should forget all those fights we've had before."

He didn't seem to like it at first, but then smiled, "Let's start with you calling me Prime Magistrate, and with respect."

"What!? No-"

"Well then the deal is off, like I said I make the decisions."

I rolled my eyes, stood straight, and in the most respectful voice I could muster, I said, "Would you kindly let us explain ourselves, Prime Magistrate?"

"How about a bow, too?"

"I gave you respect-"

"I'm waiting."

_For the sake of a universe we have to save from a monstrous robot._ With a bow I said, "Please Prime Magistrate?"

"Well since you asked nicely." _How much I want to imagine him as a soccer ball and just kick him!_ I turned off the bars of the cell, making them disappear. As Zox wobbled behind me, I walked back in to the control room and stood next to Hal. "Don't ever make me go through that again." I didn't wait for his reply and I sat back in my chair. We had already made it to the Maelstrom, passing by floating rocks and a wall of asteroids.

We stopped a little ways from where the gigantic tunnel was. _Must be the same tunnel they planted the liberators to make way for the Armada only a few months ago._ "Aya" Hal said, "Magnify the view screen." A hologram screen came in front showing a bunch of Manhunters flying through the tunnel towards Frontier Space.

"Manhunters." Zox gasped. "This is what you brought me to see? The army which will eradicate my kind once and for all."

"We're keeping our distance, Zox, because they are as much threat to us as to you."

"Huh…the robot soldiers that you built?" I guessed Zox was pointing to Scar, I didn't blame him.

"It is true, Prime Magistrate." She responded. "The Guardians did create the Manhunters. But we control them no longer."

"Oh…right! Then who does?"

"The Anti-Monitor. The most fearsome creation in all our universe. Born of utter foully. It started Eons ago on the planet Moltuse." _Wait, you know the origin of Gigantor?_ "A renegade Guardian, Krona, was obsessed with constructing the ultimate being_." A guardian not surprised._ "So powerful, that it can accomplish anything. Even time travel. But his rash experiment had horrendous consequences. It was a proud apparatus. It became compisant, and it instantly recognized its superiority. It had a sensational appetite, the ability to turn anything into anti-matter for its consumption. It would have destroyed everything had Krona not managed to banish it to another dimension." _Cool story, Bro. Tell it again._

"Yeah." Hal said. "Been there, escaped that. That thing ate that entire universe for breakfast. Now it's escaped in ours." We saw the Anti-Monitor appeared on the screen and it started to destroy every rock in its path."

"Grot's Bloody Boots." Zox gasped again. "What's it doing to the Maelstrom?"

"Eating it." Hal said. I wanted to laugh a little. _Destroy would have been a better word to use. Eating? I'm sorry but this guy is starving._

"This is nothing but another weapon the guardians built to destroy us!"_ Please shut up Zox, we're hundred percent done with you right now._

"Look at that thing Zox!" I turned to see an angry Hal holding Zox to the screen with a construct hand. "It's eating the Maelstrom! If the Guardians were using it to attack your people, you'd already be chewed up and digested." _Happy I'm not on that end of the conversation._

A beeping sound was heard from the panel. "Warning." Aya announced. "Apparently the Anti-Monitor has already detected my long verse scan." We pulled the picture of the Anti-Monitor closer.

"Um, Hal." Killowag said, getting up from his seat and looking nervously at the panel. He wasn't the only one, we were all getting the nervous jitters.

"Don't freak out, that doesn't mean he saw us." Hal reassured us. Well it went to waist when the Anti-Monitor turned his head to face us. Then it began to move closer where we were.

"Well shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Pretty sure he saw us." Killowag said.

"I think it's time get out of here." Hal said turning the ship back the other way.

"You think!" I screamed. I started to press buttons and I pulled out a small holograph. The map showed some Manhunters flying towards the Interceptor. "Manhunters on our tail."

"We won't make it out without a fight." Razer said from between me and Aya. _When did he get here?_ I came up with the quickest comeback I could make. "Now is not the time to be pessimistic."

"Manhunters attacking me!" Aya, Razer, and I turned to Zox. "Get us out of here." _Really, after I just said to not think negatively._

"Behold, the great and powerful Prime Magistrate." Razer said with sarcasm.

I muttered in reply, "Not one of his greatest moments."

"Calm yourself Zox." Scar called out. "We're all in as much danger as you."

Then Zox said. "Who cares if you're in danger?"

"Selfish much Zox!" I yelled to him.

"It's Prime Magistrate to you!"

"Enough, both of you." Scar screamed, and then she pointed to me. "Especially you, Mistake!" I was about to call her one hell of an idiot, but she turned to Hal and ordered, "2814, get us away from here immediately."

"Aya." He said to the A.I. "Initiate emergency ultra-warp."

"Initiating. However, even ignoring safety protocols I would require four minutes to prime the impellers."

"Well at least she knows how things run around here." I said to Hal. I turned back to the hologram screen and the Manhunters weren't behind us anymore. "Um guys-" The ship lurched as something began to break the roof of the Interceptor. "They're on the ship!" I said.

"All right boys, Mary, everybody out." Hal instructed us. "We need to hold them off until Aya's ready." Hal was going to run out, but he stopped and tossed a red ring towards Zox. "You want to help Zox?"

As the ring landed on the ground in front of him, Zox looked at us nervously. "Not so much." Hal narrowed his eyes and he ran out. While Killowag ran passed me, I said to Zox. "At least put it on so you don't wobble around like a duck."

"Razer!" I heard Aya call out. I looked back to see Razer stop at the door and look at her. "Be careful." She said. Aya was so worried, you could hear it in her voice. Razer nodded and ran out. I fallowed right behind. We all meet at the hanger and once it opened, we flew out. Hal started to yell out instructions. "Mary, I need you to keep away any Manhunter that flies to the ship. Everyone else, stay together. Hold them off and fan them out!"

"Right behind you!" Killowag said as we made our way to the roof. Four Manhunters were using their canons to drill holes on the ship. Hal hit one with a golf club while Killowag swung his hammer at another. Razer blast at one on the left and I made a bow and arrow, aiming at one on my right. I shot the arrow which only made a dent on its forehead. I shot five more arrows at the same spot, making it weaker and weaker. I made one last arrow bigger than the others, and shot it at the weak spot. It went right through its head, making it explode, leaving only a useless body. As the boys started to leave the area and lead the Manhunters away, I called to them. "I better see all three of your butts here when we have to go!"

_I seriously hope they heard me._ Two Manhunters came from behind me and aimed their cannons. I quickly shot up and avoided a few blast. I went down and kicked one down, right on its head. The other wasted no time and shot a blast to me. I made a shield, well not any shield. I kind of made it up. It was the same material as a trampoline. When the blast went to me, it hit the trampoline shield and bounced off. The shot back fired and it hit the Manhunter on the chest. The force blasted it far away from the ship.

I got ringing in my ears and I looked around quickly. I saw none of the boys, the field of rocks were blocking my view. _That's weird, who got hurt?_ I saw yellow coming to me and I dodged, Matrix style. The blast singed only a small part of my hair. _Too close, way too close. _The Manhunter was powering up its gun when I incased it in a box of green. I quickly turned it into a spinning top, and I spun it around. I laughed as the Manhunter spun off the ship, into the air. Then it made contact with a nearby asteroid and the top exploded into pieces. So did the Manhunter.

I noticed another nearby asteroid being cut in half. I waited for any more Manhunters, but I relaxed when it was just Hal and Killowag. "Great Job!" Hal said as we went back into the ship. "I think you finally showed Scar that she's wrong about you." We ran into the living area and towards the control room.

"Is that a lie, or the truth?"

Hal stopped me once we walked into the control room. "Now hold on-"

"Where's Red?" Killowag interrupted us. "He was right behind us." I looked to see if he was in the room, but he wasn't, and neither was Aya.

"Wait! Aya's not here either!" I said.

"He's out there cut off from the Interceptor." Scar explained. "You're A.I has gone after him against my direct orders."

"A Traitor and a Glitchy robot." Zox said, "I say leave them."

"Who are you calling Glitchy?" I said. "You and Scar obviously don't understand the meaning of teamwork."

"You do not understand of what a true Green Lantern is." Scar said to me.

"Yes she does." Hal said. "We all do. One is, to never leave a man behind. We're going back." I really didn't know what to say because right now I can't tell if her really means that or is just saying that to change the subject.

"Hal Jordan! I order you to fly this ship out of here this instant." _Well it was worth a shot._

"Not without my team mates." The Guardian stared at Hal in shock. _Sorry Scar, that's just how we roll. _"Killowag, give me some cover fire."

"I'm on it, Jordan." Killowag said, prepping the missile launcher. We turned the ship once again, back towards the Anti-Monitor.

I got some more ringing in my head, and it was faster this time, so I looked at Hal. "Someone's getting hurt, but I can't pinpoint."

Hal nodded and looked at Killowag. "Scan for Razer and Aya."

"I can't believe we're going back." I heard Zox say.

"I can't believe that even though I have all this anger building up, I haven't turned you into a flat pancake." I said to him. Manhunters came towards us and I fired some missiles from my spot on the panel. But after that, things started to look better. First, the ringing stopped so whoever was hurt is ok now. Second, we were flying through an area where there were no Manhunters, giving us a smooth flight through the asteroid field. Then Hal said, "I got a lock on their position. Let's Move."

Looks like we'll be out of here in no-The ringing came back again, this time it was faster than the first two. The last time it was going this fast was when Naroxas processed Razer's dying body. _No, no not again_. "Someone's….someone's…." We found Razer in line of fire of the Anti-Monitor. I tried looking for Aya, but all I could see was her head. _What?_

Hal screamed, "Now!" and Killowag made a claw that went out the ship and grabbed on to the two teammates. As soon as we did that, Hal took off as fast as we could away from the Maelstrom.

**A.N: I felt that Mary was getting way too much into the razaya and the aya-not-so-really-dead scene I thought was personally a Razer and Aya moment. So if you expected Mary to be there, well….sorry. So guess what I got at Hot Topic…a Green Lantern ring. Now I'm annoying my family by going around the house saying the green lantern oath. My sister was like, "You may have just turned seventeen, but you really act like an eight year old." That's my thirteen year old sister, everybody. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	27. Cold Fury part 1

**A.N: OMG I'm so late. I've just been busy with work and then the feels from Comic Con made me unable to write. Legend of Korra…OMG. Casey Jones is coming to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series. All…these…feels…i..can't…dies….**

**Luminesyra: Green Lantern nerd High Five! As for the ring, it's not either one of those. It's silver all the way, even the insigna. But in the middle of the circle is green. It's pretty cool.**

**Silvermooncry: The chewing out part comes not in this chapter but maybe in the next few. And wow, at least you got time to think about what happened. Unlike me, I had a game of lacrosse to get to after the meet up and I just couldn't focus as well as I should have in the game. Also, Lantern Ring Buddies!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Everyone always says they're done with a show and the next thing they do, they're watching the same episode again.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts._

**Episode 7 Cold Fury part 1**

"Mahunters are matching our speed." Killowag announced, "The Anti-Monitor a little behind them. We're going to need to arch up the ultra-warp drives to lose them."

"So do it all ready, head of state here. Precious cargo." Zox said.

"Quiet Zox." Hal said. _Thank you._ The control room door opened and Razer stood there with a grim look on his face. "Now that we're all here we leave." I got up to see if he was ok, but oddly enough, he didn't look like he was in a dying state. _So if the ringing wasn't meant for him, who was?_ "Razer, where's Aya?" Hal asked. Razer sat down on an empty chair on my left.

"She's gone." He simply stated.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean Aya's gone?" Hal asked.

"I mean, she's gone." It clicked quickly for me. _The ringing was meant for her, she was the one dying? I can't believe it she actually felt pain._

Hal still didn't get it. "Where is she?" Hal asked with a lot more anger in his voice.

"She's dead!" Razer sat up quickly and faced Hal. "She came out of the ship to rescue me and that thing killed her."

"You mean her bodies gone." Killowag said.

"Right she probably downloaded back into the ship." Hal said. He then looked at the empty panel. "Aya. Aya?" _She would have said something by now._

"It was too far to do that." Razer stated. "She's dead."

"She was just a kid." Said Killowag.

"Hal." I almost whispered. "The ringing, it was her." My voice started to crack a little. Hal's eyes widened and then narrowed in sadness.

"Impossible." Scar said. "The A.I can't have-"

"If you are going to say emotion than you might as well not say anything at all." I interrupted her. Tears were threatening to leave my eyes by now, but I was not going to look weak in front that blue pain in the rear.

"Right now, this is not up for debate." Hal said to us females. "Razer, what were you doing so far away?" Hal stood up quickly, "I ordered you back to the ship!"

"You think this is my fault?" Razer immediately covered himself in flaming red. Just like on Odym, his eyes were bright red, full of anger. I stepped back a little. "Then say that! Don't Mince Words! Say That! ONE TIME!"

"Stop!" Scar said, floating in between Hal and Razer. "We have no time for this. Though you cannot see it at the moment, the A.I's death is not an entirely negative event." _SAY WHAT NOW?_

"What she means is…" Hal said stopping Razer from cutting her into pieces. "That we can mourn Aya later."

Razer was still in anger mode and would not stop giving death glares to Scar. "Razer!" Killowag said, finally having enough. "I'm talking look here." Killowag held Razer by the shoulders and said. "I need you to run diagnostics in the engine room. I need that_ now_."

Razer looked down, than began to walk out of the room. As he did, his red layer began to disappear and he left the room back to normal. Or as normal as he can be right now. "You should watch your wording." Hal said menacingly to Scar.

I sat down to see how the scene would unfold. She just gave him a cold stare and left the room saying, "I must inform the council at what has transpired."

"I need to make a call, too." Zox said following right behind Scar.

I got off my seat and stood next to Hal. I looked at him and he looked back down on me. His face, it held so much sadness. I wrapped my hands around his arm and let a small tear fall down my face. Hal then said, "I never saw this coming."

"None of us did." I told him.

"I wish I can tell you to take a day off to clear off your head," Killowag began. "But we need you right now. Aya isn't the first crew member we've lost and you can be darn sure she won't be the last."

"Then let's make sure it wasn't for nothing." Hal said. During the whole talk memories flooded in my head. Shyr Rev, the first Frontier Lantern we meet. He was so brave. It's been so long since I even thought of him. How could forget him, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I seriously wasn't in the mood to be like this right now. I closed myself and literally praid for a memory to hit me right now. They would always hit me when I was troubled, or when trouble was coming. But I was never dropped into the familiar old house I used to live in.

"We have a problem." Killowag said taking me from my thoughts. As Hal and I took our seats, he continued, "The bad guys have managed to speed up, they're gaining on us."

"So without Aya and the ultra-warp…" Hal began

"We get caught by the tail in less than an hour." Killowag finished.

Zox and Scar came in to the room at the same time. "What course of action do you propose?" Scar asked Hal.

"You said Krona banished the Anti-Monitor to another dimension. Can you do that?"

"Krona had access to powers and abilities we Guardians no longer possess."

"We've got to think of something. Is there any other way?"

Scar was quiet, and then said, "Stop the ship."

We all looked at her like she had gone mad. "Wait? You said stop the SHIP?" I yelled.

"Is there more to your plan?" Killowag asked.

"She's gone Space sable," Zox said. "Just eject her out the air lock."

"I think I'm going to agree with Zox for once." I said

"Green Lantern, Jordan." Said Scar. "You will accompany me. The rest of you, stay here."

Hal got up and followed Scar from behind. I ran out of my seat and tugged on his arm. "You be careful."

"Always." He responded. Hal left the room and the doors closed. Killowag moved up to the pilot seat, making sure Zox didn't do anything. I looked out the window watching as Hal brought Scar in a sphere of green. They stopped in between the Manhunters and the Interceptor.

"What is she going to do, boss them around until they get so annoyed that they leave?" I asked. No one responded as I noticed Scar held out her hand, but did nothing else. "Wow, I can't believe it. Zox might be right, she has finally lost it."

"Guardians these days." Zox said.

"No kidding."

"Stop your yapping you –" But Killowag stopped when we all say scar fly out of the sphere and she glowed a bright green. Suddenly, hexes of green shot from her hand and went to the Manhunters. When the light reached them, they suddenly ended up having glitches and powering down. "What the gnots was that?" Killowag gasped. Once I saw all the Manhunters out of commission, I said, "I think…I think that was the power Scar was talking about."

"You mean the one they don't use anymore?" asked Killowag.

"Anymore?" Zox added. "Ha. More like all the time. Those lying Guardians."

Killowag pressed a button on the control panel. "Um, Red. You might want to come up now."

The voice of the Anti-Monitor suddenly came from outside, yet we could still hear it. I turned to the window and saw Gigantor come up from behind the broken Manhunters floating around. " It would not matter if you had a thousand millennia. The Manhunters serve me now. Time has passed your kind by, Guardian." _Sassy Monitor._

I saw Scar rise closer to the Anti-Monitor's face. Her voice was heard all the way to the ship. "…As am I. OBEY ME!" She created electric green energy from her hands and shot it at the Anti-Monitor. It was so strong, the giant robot had to use his arm to keep the energy from hitting his face.

"How is she doing that?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned to see Razer was the one who asked, having finally joined us. I answered. "I don't know, but I think the Guardians are way more powerful than we thought."

"I was there when you were nothing." Scars voice emitted. "And I will turn you back into the nothing from which you came."

"The Guardian race will be damaged soon enough." Said the Anti-Monitor. It raised its hand to block the energy, then he too shot his own energy towards Scar. As it slowly got closer, I saw that her energy was weakening.

"Oh no…" I said. The Anti-Monitor powered on through, making Scar loose her power. The light consumed her. Suddenly the ringing in my ears came so quickly and it rang so fast, I jumped back. I put my hands to my ears but I didn't stop looking outside. Her scream echoed with my ringing ears, but slowly the ringing disappeared. It wasn't sudden, it just became slower and slower until I saw she was gone. Scar was gone. Vaporized.

"Mary." I looked at Killowag and I took my hands off from my ears. Razer was also looking at me. I shook my head in confusion. If she was dead, the ringing should have disappeared right away, but it only became slower. I looked outside and saw no more annoying blue Guardian. She was gone. _Gone_. _Ok sure she was a fricking pain in the ass but I never wished death on anyone. Another death, what's it going to take? _

Killowag turned back to face the scene and Razer walked up to the panels in front of the window. Zox was the confused one though. He didn't know the extent of my powers. "What? What is it?"

Before I could answer him, I saw the Anti-Monitor turn to Hal. I shouted into my ring. "Hal! Get Out Of There!" Hal got my message too late and the Anti-Monitor shot white energy. "No!" I ran to the window and stood by Razer's left. I noticed that it wasn't a blast, the energy held Hal in some sort of unmoving state.

Hal was able to say through my ring. "Can't ….Move." I was close to going outside and helping him, but the Anti-Monitor said, "Witness, as I consume your friends."

"What is…" Razer began, but stopped when we saw Gigantor hold out his other hand and this time he did make a blast, towards the ship.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed. The white light went right through the window and I started to feel excruciating pain. I screamed through gritted teeth and fell to my knees. It literally felt like I was being stripped apart from skin and bone. To add to that, the ringing in my ears started going on really fast. We were all in the middle of the blast, and we had to get out. But the pain was so much, we all couldn't move. _Was this the end?_

Suddenly the pain left, and everything went quiet. The ring had stopped and I heard everyone gasp for breath, and I looked around from my spot on the floor. Everyone was still in one piece. "We're loose." Killowag stated. "But how?"

"The reinforcements that I demanded have finally arrived." Zox said proudly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. Razer gave me a worried look. "I'm…fine." I said in between pants. He helped me get up and kept me from falling over. I felt a little woozy, being the smallest of all of us and in front of the blast pretty much made me more likely feel a little sick in the stomach. Hal came through my ring. "Mary, please tell me you guys are all right?" I could hear the amount of nervousness in his voice.

"We're fine." I sat down on a nearby chair and I looked out the window. The Anti-Monitor was being fired at by some cannons on a large piece of floating rock with a red city. But not just any red city, "Shard? Zox you have really outdone yourself."

"We're just getting warmed up." He said. Then he ordered through his ring. "Fire the Liberators." My eyes widened and I looked outside. The bombs that destroyed planets were now being sent out towards the Anti-Monitor.

"Your pitiful efforts are nothing to me." The Anti-Monitor managed to say in between getting hit by more red blast. "Behold the definition of true power." It held out its hands and fired at Shard. It destroyed the three liberators and made them into nothing. The blast ate through the red shield and started breaking through the front of the ship.

"No." I heard Zox whisper. I turned to see how shocked he looked. I couldn't blame him. One of the biggest symbols of the Red Lanterns was being consumed by a gigantic robot. The door opened and Hal flew in. He landed right behind Killowag and said, "Zox, order your men to evacuate."

"And abandon Shard? Never!"

"In a few minutes there is not going to be a Shard!" I looked back out to Shard, a quarter of it was already getting eaten. I knew I had to do something, even though I hated Zox.

I got up from my seat and slipped out of the room without being noticed. I went out to one of the elevators and went down to the hanger. I walked up to a button on the wall and pressed it. I let the ramp open up half way. I stopped it so I had enough room to slip my hand out. I felt ship turn and I peeked out side through the open area of the ramp. The ship went towards the way the escape ships went. As we flew passed Shard I held out my hand through the open part of the ramp door. I saw a flying piece of rock and I made a construct hand and grabbed it. I pulled it in and took a look at it. Once I made sure it was a piece of Shard, I closed the hanger door and went back up stairs.

**A.N: Wow, Zox and Mary are actually getting along. Wierd. When Scar was supposedly killed in that scene, I didn't even give a damn, I was like "You deserved it, bitch." I'm so mean. Oh, and yeah, I felt bad for Shard, it was a cool place. I met the guy who actually came up with creating Shard, the home base. Ok, dinner time for me, I got to go. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	28. Cold Fury part 2

**A.N: Ok, so my Aunt came to visit and we've been going everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Well, at least she makes me have a life, and then there is work.**

**Luminesyra: Yeah, even though she annoys the hell out of him, Razer still has a soft spot. Yeah, I know I spelled Killowag's name wrong but I relized to late into WOE to change it. I toreally love your ROTG story by the way, that's why a lot of people reviewed.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I know, I felt bad for Zox.**

**Ok guys, so here is the next chapter, and the part where Mary starts to chew out Razer.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts._

**Episode 7 Cold Fury part 2**

I walked in and took the time to look around. I instantly knew something wasn't right, so I looked to where the panel was on the wall. Next to the panel was a small nightstand of a sort. The same place Aya and I had left the bowl of water with the floating flower on it. But know, spilled water was on the floor, a broken bowl, and the blue flower lay next to the broken pieces. _Oh my god!_ I put the piece of Shard on the nightstand and got to work. Once the broken pieces were in the trash and the water cleaned up, I picked up the flower in my hand. _Aya would want me to give this to Razer. _

The Control Room Door opened and Zox flew in, not even noticing I was there. He started to talk to someone through his ring. "Get the squads ready, the Manhunters will be here any minute! And my section better be ready when I get there!"

"Right away, Zox." A familiar feminine voice said. _Well, well, if it isn't Bleez._

"What was that?" Zox asked

"Right away…Prime Magistrate." Bleez answered in an annoyed tone. _I hear you, girl._

Zox ended the connection and looked down sadly. I remembered the reason why I grabbed the piece of rock and I picked it up from the counter, laying the blue and white flower in its place. I walked up to Zox and cleared my throat. He gave me and angry look. "What do you want, Green Lantern?"

"You and I have some personal issues, and I know we don't plan on ever agreeing to be good with each other. But if there is one thing we have in common right now, is the fact that we lost something important and you wish you can do anything to get her- I mean it- back. So here…" I held out the piece of Shard I collected.

Zox eyes widened as I put it in his hands to grab. "This…this is earth from Shard. How did you-"

"There's a reason I left the room and listening to you whine isn't the only reason I did."

He examined the rock for a while, than looked at me. "You are full of many surprises, Green Lantern. There is something that Guardian always called you, a mistake?" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever she means, I don't seem to agree." It took me a while to know what he meant, but as I thought of it, I realized he gave me a compliment. _Zox, of all the Reds, gave me a compliment. This is a huge shocker._

"It's nice to hear that come from you, Zox. Thanks." Once I finished that sentenced, the ship rocked around as if something bumped into it. Zox and I looked at each other and immediately flew into the control room. Zox started to swear, "What in the name of Framlags's turquoise exit vent was that?"

"Yeah what he said." I added.

"Whatever it is," Hal said. "It's heading for the lower ramp." Everyone but Zox went to the hanger door on the lower level. Once we got down there, the ramp started opening. The boys looked at me. "I didn't push the button." I said holding my hands up. We looked back at the door and got our rings powered up. We waited for a few seconds, then we saw robotic arms grab on to the door and climb on. A whole body fallowed but no head faced us. I recognized the color. "Manhunter?" I suggested.

"Too small." Killowag answered. Once the robot got on, the face turned to face us. We got the shock of our lives. The face belonged to our missing teammate.

"Aya?" Hal almost stated.

"AYA!" I screamed so load, my eardrums almost blew. I flew to her and gave her a hug. It was awkward considering she was in another body, but I couldn't help it. My best friend was alive, and that's all that mattered.

"It's good to see you Green Lantern Mary." She had the same voice, but a slight Manhunter tone to it. It was both scary and relieving.

"You're alive!" Hal kept saying. "I can't believe it!"

I let go of Aya so that she can walk up the ramp to the boys. "Thank you, Green Lantern Hal, I'm also pleased to see you, all of you."

"Impossible." Razer whispered. I looked at him to see his reaction. Total and udder shock written all over his face.

"You look," Killowag began, "A little different." _A little?_ "What happened?"

"When I was critically damaged, I was too far away to upload into the Interceptors Computer Banks. I managed to transfer into a disabled Manhunter's CPU. I could not communicate however, so I followed the ship as best I could until I caught up."

She was in front of Killowag when he said, "I can't believe it." Killowag picked her up in a hug. "You're alright!"

He set her down and Hal kneeled eye level to her. "Don't scare us like that again."

"I will endeavor not to, Green Lantern Hal."

"Aya, we've got the Manhunters and the Anti-Monitor right behind us and their headed towards Esmolt. I need you to get ahead of them and coordinate with their planetary defenses, can you help?"

"That should not be a problem. But it would be helpful if Red Lantern Razer would assist me." We turned to look at Razer who seemed to still get over the fact that Aya wasn't dead. _Poor guy has been through enough for one day. _

"Of…course." He simply said

"Great." Hal said, "You two speed things up while we set our defenses." Hal and Killowag started to leave.

I stayed behind and gave one last hug to Aya. "I'm just really happy you're safe." She smiled as I walked away. Before the elevator door closed, I yelled. "Don't bang too much." And I flew up the port hole. Both of them giving me confused looks.

))))))) An hour later (((((((((((

We were set up and everybody was upstairs in the control room, except for Aya. Razer said she was still finishing calculations on the mechanism.

Once we made it to Esmolt, Hal got off his seat and turned to Zox. "Zox, you're flag ship is waiting at the coordinates you asked. Rally your troops, and we'll stop the Anti-Monitor in its tracks."

"Well don't think this has been a little slice of heaven because it hasn't." Zox was about to leave with just that when he stopped at the door. He turned back around and said, "Grots be with you in the coming battle." Then he looked at me and nodded. I nodded back.

Once he left the room, I turned back over to the window. Killowag saw Zox fly off to the biggest ship of all of them, then ask me, "What was that rock in his hands?"

"A piece of Shard." I simply answered.

"You were able to obtain a piece. Why?" Razer asked.

I was expecting a how but looks like I had to come up with something else, "A peace offering. Or a piece offering." I started to laugh at my own joke. Killowag smirked and Razer just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the signal started to blink red and a screen showed Manhunters coming towards us. Killowag called Hal, "Buckle Up, Jordan. Here they come."

"Our regulators set at Max levels."

"In position for areal deniel fire."

I took a like at my stations and recognized my spot. _Thank you Killowag and your geekiness_. "Canons ready both over on the roof and down under."

I didn't pay much attention as I noticed Aya taking a seat on Razer's right. I noticed she looked a little sad, so I turned to Killowag on my left and gave him a questionable look. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued to type in some more codes. Hal turned the ship to face the oncoming Manhunters. I got my ring ready to fire through the mechanism to power the canons. I was in charge of the roof ones. _Booyah!_

"Stand ready." Warned Hal. "Here they come." A few seconds after we saw them heading to us, the Manhunters started to fire. "Let's go!" and Hal steered the ship into battle.

Only a minute into the fight and already Red Lantern ships started to be destroyed easily and fall to endless space. My ringing in my ears confirmed that some Red Lanterns were already in need of help. _I can tend to a thousand Red Lanterns later, right now I need to focus._ Manhunters started attacking from the side. I power my ring to power the canon. The Manhunters were taken by surprise so I took the advantage to shoot at them. But as one was taken down, five more replaced it._ Damn it!_

"Fire at will! Fire At Will!" Hal screamed.

"Can't you see we're trying?!" I screamed. A shot from the port side shut me up and I got back to work.

Hal at one point had to evade a mass hoard of robots and made a sharp right. But a shot came towards our left. _Shit this is not going to be easy._

"Razer." I heard Aya start to say.

"Aya." He cut her off. "We have much to speak of but now is not the time."

_Wait, What?_ I looked up from my spot on the controls and saw Aya standing next to Razer who was very focused on what he was doing. _I'm missing something?_ "No it is not." Aya continued. "What would you do if emotions were interfering with your performance?" _Oh no…_

I knew exactly what she was talking about. _All right, who made her sad? Because I'm going to kick them in the treacha!_ "Simple." Razer answered. "I only think about the job at hand. I shut down everything else." I had mixed feelings about this answer, at first I was disagreeing with this. Then I remembered I told myself almost the same exact thing about the hurt Red Lanterns. _Damn Hypocrisy!_

"Shut down everything else." Aya whispered. I looked back at the window and continued shooting, but I couldn't help but notice Aya wasn't done thinking about it yet. _Damn girl, we're in the middle of fricken battle!_ Razer started screaming something to Killowag and I was back on post hitting five Manhuters coming our way.

"Aya! What's the matter get back to your station!" Hal ordered.

Five seconds of silence, then, "That will not enable us to survive this encounter. I know what must be done." Then I heard her walk away. _What ever happened to make her so distant? She never had to problems working before. The poor girl needs like an hour to get things off her mind._ I turned around to see her leave the room when Hal said, "What's that supposed to mean. Aya, where are you going?"

I turned to Hal. "Let her blow off some-" but a Manhunter rammed itself into the ship and knocked the ship far off to the side. "On it!" and I blasted the thing with the roof canons. Killowag helped out with the bottom one.

Suddenly, a wave of ringing hit my ears, immediately becoming faster. As it stopped I stood up to take a better look out the window. I found the source and it wasn't pretty. The Anti-Monitor had blasted a Red Lantern Ship to pieces, probably killing a dozen or so Red Lanterns. "It's here." I said. Gigantor shot at another ship and more ringing was heard. _We have to do something!_ "Hal, we got to distract that thing! Keep it from destroying more ships."

Hal hesitated, but then nodded and made a huge turn. We came up on the side of the Anti-Monitor, hoping it didn't spot us. But when it did, it shot at us and we had to make fast turn. We were on a safe side of the battle when Hal said, "That was a good idea, but we'll have to come up with something better. Any ideas?" Suddenly, the whole room got dark and the power shut down throughout the whole ship. The Interceptor made it to a standstill.

"Now what?" Hal said, getting up and leaving the room.

Killowag and I tried blasting through the power holes but the canons seem to be useless. "Whatever Aya did," Killowag said. "She definitely isn't thinking straight."

"Speaking about Aya." I made a construct hand slapped Razer upside the head.

"OW!"

"What did you do? I'm not stupid, she asked you the question about emotions. So it had to be you who made her sad!"

"I didn't do anything. I only told her the truth!"

"About what? That's what I'd like to know!" I gasped when I small ring came to my ears, or mostly on my left. I turned to my left to face the door. "Something wrong." And I flew out to the hanger floor. I went down the whole to see Hal getting up from the floor. "Hal? Why are you-" I looked out the open hanger to see Aya flying towards the direction of the Anti-Monitor.

"Mary, don't you dare." Hal said getting up. Before I could take one step outside, Hal had grabbed me by the wrist.

"Hal let me go, I need to get to her!"

"Aya has gone crazy or something. You can't do anything-"

"Yes I can, I can snap her out of it."

"Mary, she's gotten stronger, she won't let anyone get in the way."

"Just like you don't want me to get in the way of your lies that you keep hiding?"

His grip on me slackened when I said that. It took the chance and squirmed my way out of his grip. I ran down the ramp and put my personal shield up, flying out of the ship ignoring Hal's protest to stop.

**A.N: Mary attempt to be friends with Zox and she is not done with Razer yet. Mary is still mad and….why do I have to recap…you read it. This episode was crazy, dude, this was a huge plot twist, no one saw this coming! Jim Kreig was laughing at us though, so we just shot him with more nerf guns. Ok, well my Aunt wants us to go to the botanical gardens now so, I'm off again. 'til next chapter. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	29. Cold Fury part 3

**A.N: Ok so yeah, I got an idea for another fanfiction and that's all I did yesterday. I know I already have like two going on but do you always get an idea and you just have to write it down? Well that was me since the morning. **

**Luminesyra: Yes Razer should be called doomed universe man. And of course, what's not to get excited about a new review.**

**Silvermooncry: Razer will get chewed out more, and as what's going to happen to Mary and Aya, you just read on.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

Underline Means Echo's

**Episode 7 Cold Fury part 3**

As I avoided Manhunters, I screamed into my ring. "You get the ship back working, I'll get Aya!" And flew on. When I saw three on coming Manhunters, I lassoed the one in the lead. I swung it around and knocked it against another one, making and explosion. The last one fired its canon and I made a tennis racket. It hit the Manhunters attack and it bounced off, and hitting the attacker instead. Another wave of ringing came to the right side of my ear and I looked to that direction. Aya had pushed a huge red ship into the Anti-Monitor. _What is she doing, doesn't she know there are people in there?_

I saw Aya waiting for the dust to clear to see if she had destroyed it, I flew as fast as I could towards her. I noticed she seemed more, powerful. She was glowing as if a Blue Lantern was powering her up. But her eyes were bright and her tone more echo-ish. When I got to her, I yelled. "Aya, stop. He's probably down already. Come back to the ship."

"I must finish the mission." And she started flying to the wreckage.

I shook my head in annoyance and grabbed onto her hand, stopping her from going any farther. "But not like this, not using ships as weapons. Aya, people are-" I stopped as she started to pull away. "Oh no you don't." I tugged on her arm with all my might. Suddenly she turned and with her free hand, punched my right in the stomach. The force was so hard, I lost all my breath, and felt something crack inside.

I gritted my teeth and let go of her, using my arms to hold my stomach. I looked up, gasping for breath. "Aya….wha…why…SHIT!" I screamed the last part when I saw the Anti-Monitor behind her, using the wreckage as energy. _Why can't you just die already? _Aya turned and flew towards Gigantor. "Ay-AAH!" I screamed as the pain increased inside me. _She freakin punched me! Hard! _

I found a piece of broken ship and flew to it, taking shelter next to it. I didn't have time to inspect myself when I looked up and saw an incredible sight. Aya zoomed in on the Anti-Monitor and crashed into him, literally collided with it, making a huge hole into its chest. My draw dropped. _Where's Aya?_ The Anti-Monitor twitched a little, then its head exploded off, the blast made me hide behind my hiding spot. Suddenly I heard the sound of something shutting down behind me. I turned to see a Manhunter had snuck up on me, but before it could do anything, it just randomly powered off. I noticed all the Manhunters were just stopping midflight all around the war zone. _Aya destroyed it, and Manhunters can't work anymore! Aya won the War!_

I smiled, forgetting about the pain in my gut. I flew to the destroyed robot and spotted Aya in the wreckage. _I hope she's ok._ I noticed her turning around. _"Ok, she's good_. "Aya that was amaze…ing." When the dust cleared, I stopped in my tracks. Aya was looking down but facing me, but what freaked me out is that her arms were attached to some wires that connected to the Anti-Monitors body. "Aya?" Her normal green skin turned into a flaming dangerous white. She looked up eyes closed at first, and when they opened, instead of a beautiful blue, black eyes stared down at me. "No…Aya." She raised a wired hand, which moved the giant robot body's left arm. Aiming right at me. Before I could make a move to leave, she made force field around me, freezing me in position. _Well this is just awkward._

With the other hand, she used a force field to grab the Interceptor from far behind me and pull it towards her. Once the Interceptor was in front of her, Razer said from the intercom. "What are you doing? It's not safe."

"I do not see why" She said with a slight echo static tone to her voice. "You would be concerned over the safety of a mere machine, Razer." _Burn._

"Please, Aya." Razer sounded more desperate. "Come back here, with us."

"Do you think I'm a robot slave to be ordered about by you?" _Major Burn._

"That's not what he's saying." Hal spoke next. "You don't seem well."

"As if you care about my kind." _Woman? What the hell are you saying?_

"You're talking crazy, Aya." Killowag cut in. "You just saved everybody, we're thankful. Now let's destroy the rest of these Manhunters and get out of here."

"You will not harm them. They are foolish children doing as they were told. They are not to be blamed. They function without emotion, as I do now. I shall decide what becomes of them."

Aya let go of the freeze ray and then lifted both hands, emitting blue-white circles of anti-matter pulses. Manhunters all around us turned on again, ready to be given orders. I wanted to say something to Aya, but something inside me felt like it was pressing on my lungs, making it hard to talk and slightly breathe. I held my arms around my ribcage, making the pain more bearable. Hal went on the com again, "Calm down, Aya. Something's wrong with you."

"Incorrect." Aya stated. "For the first time everything is working properly. But you, all of you, are flawed. Driven by your emotions, you cause pain and suffering. I reject you and your kind, I reject you all." She lifted her hands again, and a ring of blue emitted out so fast, and with so much force, it blasted me and the interceptor into isolated space.

I was dropped into darkness and felt myself hit hard floor landing on my back. "Ow" I said making contact and wincing. But I only felt pain on my back, not the spot where I was punched. _Ok, weird_. I slowly sat up and checked my under my shirt. There was no mark, no sign of a bruise._ Double weird. I must be knocked out cold. And I'm about to go into a memory_. I smiled, finally relieved that I would get to be somewhere that there were no worries. I slowly sat up and checked my surroundings. It was only dark, and there were no signs of a changing of setting. _Why am I not going into a memory?_

You lied to me!

I turned around to face who ever said that. But I couldn't see. It was just too dark.

You promised

We're friends

Two different voices were heard but I just couldn't see who said it.

I'm sorry.

You lie!

Emotionless

Come on kid.

I started to panic as I recognized the voices. They weren't of me and mom. They were of the crew…and my friends….Hal….and…

Why should I trust you?!

_Me._

**A.N: Ok so yes I did have Mary get hurt, and let me remind you Aya is not herself at this moment so she would never really hurt Mary like that. The Burn and Major burn came from when I was at the meet up and someone from the back said, "Oh Burn." And I thought that was kind of funny so I added it in. I also no comment for the end. Ok, I'm KikaKatTIOT, peace out!**


	30. Babel part 1

**A.N: Well I left you in the dust too long, sorry. Ok thank you Beawolf's Pen and Luminesyra for reviewing. Also, I got a private message from someone saying that Mary was a hilarious character, some fun fact on that. I really never planned Mary to be sarcastic but she just turned out to be. Most of the sarcasm was inspired by my friend Megan.**

**So, I'm just going to say, I loved this episode and if you guys don't know yet, the creators said that this episode was inspired by the Hangover movie. **

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**Episode 8 Babel part 1**

**Be-beep, be-beep**

"Uh, morning already." I said to myself, eyes still closed, "Feels like I slept on an hour."

**Be-Beep, Be-Beep**

"Alright already!" I opened my eyes, to turn off my alarm clock, only to find myself floating in space. "What the?" I said getting into an upright position. I looked in front of me to see nothing but a black abyss of stars. I turned to look behind me and saw, thank grots, the Interceptor only what seemed a quarter of a mile away. It was on its side, still out of power.

**Be-Beep.** I looked at my ring that was making the sound, than heard it say that my ring was still charged, but only 15%. "Well that's perfect." I said. I was going to get to the ship, but some pain in me kept me from starting my flight over. "Damn, Aya, what did you do to me?" I held my stomach and flew over to the ship. I went to the ramp, but it was closed, and with the power out, I couldn't use my ring to send a signal to open the door. _Funny, no contact from any of the guys yet. _I looked through the window and saw it was a little dark, so I squinted my eyes and found that all the boys were there, and knocked out cold. I rolled my eyes and connected my ring to the other's rings. I screamed through the ring, "If you're done sleeping-!" I saw all of their eye snap open and jump up from their spots in the ground.

While Razer and Killowag recuperated, Hal contacted me. "Mary, are you alright?"

"Umm…." I let go of my grip on my stomach and said, "Right as rain." Hal just lifted his eyebrow. I gave him a look that said 'it's the truth.' "Look, just help me pry open the ramp so I can get in! My rings on low charge."

"Alright then. I'll send Killowag." I just nodded and made my way down the hanger door.

"Ready?" Killowag said through my ring. I made a construct prying tool, "Ready." We were able to pry the door open, enough for me to slip through. I walked in and saw the engine battery dark and lifeless. "What do we do know?"

Razer came down the elevator and said. "Hal asked for you two, upstairs, I'll try to work on the engine here." Killowag and I nodded and we went up to the living area. Hal was standing there, holding his lantern battery.

"Do you mind if I borrow your guy's battery to charge my ring?"

"What?" Killowag asked. "Jordan there is no way the battery can lose power."

"Well it did, probably Aya didn't just use the engine."

"That means our batteries are probably out of juice, too." I concluded.

Hal frowned, "Right. That would make more sense. Let's just hope Razer can start the engine again. We'll try working on the life support and controls."

"I'll be in my room." I stated walking out of the room.

"Why?" Hal asked.

"Just need to check on something." I said in a stern tone. I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I checked my rings power, this time it's said 10% charge. _Must be because of the healing._ Every GL ring healing is very slow, and doesn't even heal, it only slowly eases the pain. But I knew soon the energy in my ring would go out and I would need all of it for life support. The oxygen in here is going to run out unless we got the power back on. And I can only heal others being a healing lantern, I can't heal myself. _Might as well tell Hal-No! I can take care of myself, if that's what he thinks fine then_. I got up angrily and walked out of my room. When I was at the living room, I stopped and cringed, a spasm of pain went through me. I slumped over to the wall. _Oh, man I hope this doesn't happen every time. _When the pain passed, I took a breath, and walked into the control room.

All the boys were there, I walked in on Hal saying, "Once you two wizards find a way to get the Interceptor, we can go help her." _He's talking about Aya_. I frowned. _Why? Why her? It can't actually be her? Something weird or someone_. I looked at Razer whose back was facing me. _What did he say to her?_ Hal continued, "All and all, it still could be worse." Once he said that, the ship jerked to the side and I had to hold on to the wall to keep myself from falling to the side. _Hal just had to jinx it._

"And now it is." Razer said, "We've drifted into a planets gravity realm, it's pulling us into the atmosphere."

"We're in no shape for a crash landing." Killowag stated. "And our rings are too low to abandon ship."

"We need to put power into the guidance system so I can land us." Hal said.

"But how?" Killowag yelled.

"Are you sure we can't hook up a personal battery to do that?"

"I told you, those things are sucked dry. Nothing but junk now."

"Mine still has a charge." Razer cut in.

Killowag looked at Hal, "Do you think we could use it?"

"Do it." Said Hal. The boys ran out and I followed behind slowly.

Killowag noticed, though. "You ok, kiddo?"

"I'm good." I said putting my thumbs up and running down past him.

Us Green Lanterns waited down by the engine until Razer came down with his lantern battery. He made construct wires that plugged in from the engine to the battery. We were behind him when he was about ready to plug two connecting wires together. "We will not be getting a good safety rating for this." Killowag stated.

"It's a plumber's nightmare alright," said Hal, "But will it work."

"We will have no choice but to find out." His life support went on, "Set your personal shields to maximum."

Hal and Killowag did it right away but I hesitated. I was down to 2% and I had only enough for the impact, not after. The boys looked at me quizzically. _Well, risk it all then, Mary. _I put my shield up. Before Razer connected the wires, he said, "By the way if we do explode, you three are acceptable souls to be vaporized with."

"Gee, thanks Razer, feeling the love." I said sarcastically.

"Wait?" Killowag cut in. "What now?"

"No time for goodbye speeches." Hal said. "Fire up the engine." Razer plugged the two wires and the engine gave a burst of light. The whole place lit up red signaling the power going through the ship.

"We got power!" Killowag said looking at Hal, "Do your pilot thing, Jordan."

"Razer, keep that rig running!"

"I'll do what I can." We left Razer to hold the plugs together and we got into the control rooms preparing for our crash land.

Hal tried to stable the ship but I could see him struggling to keep it that way. "It's like trying to fly a brick." As we brock through the atmosphere, the ship started to heat up and like a comet we burst through. We started hit spike of rock pillars and the whole ship turned. I gripped on to the panel in front of me but with all the movement it was taking up all my energy not to scream with the pain in me. "Brace for impact." Hal told us. I held on to the panel harder and closed my eyes, waiting for the crash. Seconds later, the ship hit the ground. It bounced up and down and I felt it twirl a little. Soon it skidded a long ways and then halted. I still gripped on to the board until the spasms of pain in me passed.

Once I could take a breath in peace, I opened my eyes and saw dust in the window clearing up to reveal a barren waste land of sand and rocks. _No sign of life. Not good, that's for sure._

"Any landing you can walk away from, right?" Hal asked.

"You say that a lot." Killowag stated, "But I don't think it's true."

"For Hal," I added, "It's true."

"The perks of being a pilot." Hal told me. I just rolled my eyes and looked away. He went on his ring, "Razer, you all right?"

"I'm fine." The Red Lantern said, "But my personal battery looks worse than yours. I may have to steal a new one."

"Oh great." Killowag said.

"What?" I asked.

"The windows." Killowag pointed up. I looked up to see cracks and scratch marks. "Now what?"

"No biggy." Hal said as Razer walked in. "We'll wait for the main battery to recharge, power up our rings and seal the cracks. Back in business."

My ring started to make load beeping sounds and I stood up. "No, not now!" my ring stopped beeping and my GL suite disappeared to show me wearing my blue shirt, jean sweater and jean jacket. My loose hair went back into a ponytail. Worst part was I had no energy left to keep all the pain back. Now the soreness would not stop until I get my ring charged again "Fate is just so dang CRUEL!" Razer and Killowag were staring at my cloths. "And stop staring, this is actually my normal wear."

Hal stepped in, "No need to get crazy over-"

"I'm not going crazy!" _I'm panicking!_ "I'm just-just- whatever! You said we can wait, but for how long?"

"The main will take 10 hours to recharge." Killowag noted

"Aw man."

"Well look at the bright side," Hal tried to calm me, "We'll hang 'till then, I can use a nap." Hal motioned to me, "Or all of us."

"Hey!"

"I don't believe that would be wise." Razer stepped in, "This planet's atmosphere is made of methane and it's leaking into the ship." We all turned to the window were we started to hear a cracking noise. Then the window pane shattered and I backed up as glass fell on the ground. Everyone put their supports on, but I was with no power, and I began to cough. I felt my lungs burning and the coughing was only increasing the soreness in me.

Before I could double over, someone came from behind and grabbed me. A sphere of green surrounded us and I felt breath in oxygen. I took a huge breath in and coughed a little. I looked up to see Hal holding me up right, one arm around my shoulders. "You… you don't look-"

"I'm fine." I simply stated. I moved away from Hal's grip but I dared not leave the sphere. "But thanks." I didn't meet him in the eye, I was not done being mad with him yet. "But you guys are almost out of power as well."

"Well, we'll fly up and take a look." Razer and Killowag nodded and flew out the broken window. Hal stayed behind to talk to me. "Mary. I know you're still mad at me, but right now can you please work with me. We have to work together and find a place for us to stay. Can you do that?" I did not meet him in the eye, but that didn't mean I didn't agree. Mom had said that there are times you have to think about the group first and not the one person. Hal was right.

I sighed. "Fine."

Hal didn't do anything else but pat his back. "Hop on."

I climbed on, piggy back style, and the sphere morphed around us into a life support shield. As we started to fly out, the pressure in my stomach increased and I gritted my teeth. I took deep breaths and laid my head on his back. Once we met with the other two, Razer pointed out somewhere. "There." I looked up to see a city encased in a glass dome.

"We need to get to that settlement," Hal said. "We'll use it as a life boat until the main battery recharges." Without question, we went towards the city. Only a minute in flight, and soon I felt gravity pull us down. Killowag, Hal, and I screamed as we got closer to the ground. Hal took me off his back and pulled me to his chest. As we hit the ground, Hal held me close and took most of the impact. But at the last minute, a slope made us turn and I landed on the ground and Hal on top off me. The pain in my ribs was excruciating and I closed my eyes in pain.

"Mary, are you-"

"JUST GET OFF!" I used all my might and pushed him off me. I took in a huge breath and coughed. _Methane! Methane!_ Hal put a hand on me and the shield wrapped around me again. When I was done getting myself together again, I said "Right….I forgot." We heard an UNF and Razer landed on the ground to the right of me. "Smooth landing, you guys." I stated. "Ten points for everyone!" _The Methane must make me act high on something._

"Not enough juice left for flight." Hal said looking at his ring.

Razer sat up. "That citadel is easily ten kilometers away."

"Nothing like a brisk mid-day run for our lives." Killowag said getting up. "Try and keep up." And he jogged over to the direction of the settlement, Razer not far behind.

"Come on." I looked up at Hal who picked me up and swung me over on his back again. I held on as we ran to after the others.

Killowag started singing, "Heart of gold and Suite of Green, Lantern Corp are lean and mean."

After 10 minutes of him singing, I stopped him. "Is there something else better you can sing?"

"Well what else do you have?" Killowag asked me.

"Let's make up another one." I suggested. "How about…" I looked over at Razer. "He may have horns like a bull, but Razer is just so…dull?"

Killowag laughed while Razer deadpanned. The Red Lantern said, "I'm starting to think you breathed in too much Methane."

"She's probably just mad that she has to be slung on to Hal's back like a baby hog monkey." Suddenly Killowag fell and we stopped to look back. Killowag got up after tripping over a rock

I smiled. "Fine how about this one. Killowag may think he's so tough but he's actually a giant klutz."

Razer and Hal just started to laugh as Killowag come walking up to us with a not so amused expression. I noticed that he was breathing hard, I looked at Razer and he had stopped laughing to take a breath. I felt Hal had done the same thing. My smiled turned into a concerned frown, realizing how long they've been running. "Hal, put me down, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean look." I pointed to the citadel, which was closer to us now. "The city is only a few minutes away." Hal nodded and put me down and still kept a hand wrapped around me. Once the boys got their breath back, we walked. Only thirty minutes later, our walk started getting slower and slower and we were practically having our arms dangle under us.

We were quite the whole time, until "I know I'm late on this one." Hal cut the silence. " But I got one. "Guardians make my head hurt, Appa's face is old as dirt." My moodiness for him vanished for a few seconds as I burst into laughter.

"Holy frick!" I laughed. "That wins all the awards!"

"You guys just don't know how it works, do you? The song is supposed to keep you moving," Killowag said, "That doesn't even rhyme."

"Really?" Hal asked, "It does in my language."

"Our rings just translate other languages, it can't make them rhyme."

"Or make them less irritating." Razer added.

"Who's irritating?" Hal, Killowag, and I said in unison.

"Anyone wearing green apparently."

I rolled my eyes but Hal just said, "Well you're no picnic either. Luckily, we're here."

I looked up to see the base of the glass dome was a huge wall and a gate stopped us in our tracks. "Finally! I don't have to here all this negativity, it's eating through me."

"Hal Jordan." Said person stated holding up his ring hand. "Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and these are my associates." We saw some canons built on some pillars, one on each side. There was a smaller glass dome on them where the operators should be. There was no one at first, and then some gremlin or goblin like person came up and faced us. Two of them, and an angry set of sharp teeth screamed at us. "Green Lanterns….KILL THEM!"

**A.N: So far Mary isn't doing so well…..but at least she can still make fun of Razer and Killowag, especially now that she's the only girl. I did some Research on the properties of of a Green Lanterns ring so if any of you seem to disagree on the how the ring works, consult the 20 Green Lantern websites including Wikia pages I went on. Ok, so ive got art clas to get to, so 'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	31. Babel part 2

**A.N: So my cousin came after traveling to East Asia, and yesterday he surprised me and my sister to take us to Disneyland, so of course I had a blast and totally forgot until now to update. I bought a lot of stuff and now I'm broke. I still need money to buy my Green Lantern. Also *goes and angst in a corner about the TMNT season one finally that is tomorrow.***

**Luminesyra: Take your time on story, no rush, a well written story is well thought out one. **

**Shelia13: I'm no doctor either, that's why I looked things up before I wrote this part of the story.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Nothing can stop the sass and jokes of Mary Cabon!**

**Ok, so I will be translating the alien language to help you guys know what they said. I know because I follow the guy who came up with the language on Twitter and during the episode airing, he tweeted out the translations. I remembered them so I decided to write them down like **(This). **All right!**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Episode 8 Babel part 2**

_Well this just keeps getting better and better, the side effects of not having an A.I there to save your ass._

The gremlin's canons pointed right at us and purple fire blasts were sent right at us. We turned to run, everyone separated to their own way of avoiding the gremlins attacks. But I forgot I was in no condition to be left alone. The burning sensation returned and I had to hold my breath as made my way towards the boys. But the pain inside me did not help me keep the air in me for long. I gasped for air, and the sudden intake pained me so much, I tripped and fell on the ground. The force of the impact made the pain worse and the air around me was burning my throat

"Mary!" I looked up to see Hal running to me, but a lazar blast hit the area in between us and he was pushed back. I looked to the direction of the canon that was now aiming at me. I was going to try and scramble up when Killowag came out of nowhere and picked me up bridal style. Green surrounded me and I breathed in all the oxygen needed. I closed my eyes and I welcomed the familiar air. I felt us still moving but I was too exhausted to look, I still had to keep the pain away. When I felt Killowag stop I looked up to see him laying me down on the ground. I sat up right against what felt like a wall of rock. I looked to see the boys looking down at me, Killowag had a huge hand on my shoulder keeping the life support on me.

"You feeling better?" Hal asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah." I said weakly, putting two thumbs up to reassure him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Razer asked. I looked down at my thumbs._ He's never had thumbs up before. That's just depressing._

Hal answered, "Earth meaning for a good job done or that they're all right."

Razer got the jist and then looked behind the wall of rock. "Apparently they're not big fans of the law around here." The boys all sat down, still catching their breath.

"Yeah, no kidding." Hal remarked. "Let's think of a plan before our rings run out."

"Don't you remember anything from boot camp?" Killowag practically stated. "There is a lantern protocol for this type of situation. It takes precision, timing, and above all communication and teamwork." We all nodded. "So listen closely." He pointed at Hal. "Aurmaru wetchka seitko tekoy." (You distract them because you're the weak one)

"I think the Methane messed up my hearing." I smiled pretending to get something out of my ear.

"It's not just you." Hal said looking confused. He looked at Killowag "Come again?"

Killowag's ring started beeping and so he got up quickly. Hal took his spot of putting a life support around me. Killowag said, "Grackar?" (Ah, oh) His suite disappeared and left him covered in some brown Bullivaxion armor with blue seems. Then he started to choke. Hal got up quickly and attempted to incase us three in green but his ring shut off also. He was in blue pants and a brown aviator jacket. Then he and Killowag fell and started gasping for air. "HAL! KILLOWAG!" I began to choke, too. "Not…Again."

Suddenly Razer jumped in and made and large red dome around us all. We all took in air.

"Baka." Killowag said to Razer. (Thanks)

"What did you say?" Hal asked.

"Afar gukiar ifu safende?" Killowag said back. (What did you say?)

I really didn't pay much to the conversation, because once I was steadily breathing again, I screamed. "The next time I lose air again, I'm going fricken throw a huge ass fit with the god damn universe!" Hal just shook his head.

Killowag gave me a weird look and said, "Agotoa?" (Wait, what?)

Razer started to explain, "Your rings are out of power, and your translators are offline."

"Then how come I can understand you?" Hal asked.

"Refe getira sepo vu?" Killowag asked (How come I can understand you?)

"Just like we have done with Mary all this time," Razer answered. "It's the same reason you're still breathing but I don't have much power left either, so I suggest we find a way inside that dome." We all just followed Razer down the hill.

"So Killowag," Hal said breaking an awkward silence. "Is that formal wear or something you just threw together?"

"Hal." I said, "You are so lucky he can't understand you."

"Haja ki era seka?" (What's he talking about?)

"He said he likes your outfit." Razer told Killowag.

Killowag laughed, "Udo safly nana gargki." (You look like a plumber)

"What?" Hal asked.

Razer thought about whatever Killowag said, then "He likes yours, too."

"Razer, I may not understand him." I said, "But there is no way he said that."

"Well that's up to you to find out."

"If only your ring wasn't working I would be cursing you from-"

"Shh." Hal stopped and motioned is to the side of the hill behind some boulders. We saw some weird hover trucks, or to linked cars for that. In the front you can see Gremlins driving their way towards the dome. "That's our ticket inside. When they pass, we need to slip under the last vehicle." Killowag started saying more stuff in his language that Hal and I were clueless about. When he was done, Hal looked to Razer, "I suppose fashion play here has a better idea."

"He says that's our ticket inside. When they pass, we slip under the last vehicle."

"Wait, he said the same thing?" I said.

"Both of them." I raised my eyebrows and looked back at Hal and Killowag.

"Oh," Hal said surprised. "Ok good plan."

"That's just another sign you guys hang out too much." I added as we made our way down to the bottom of a hill.

"Or maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Highly unlikely." We hid behind a low wall of rock.

"Get ready." We waited for the linked cars to pass by.

"Aka Bekaya Seki." (When I say Three) Killowag held three fingers up. I had a feeling that meant he was going to count down. As the last hover truck passed, my theory was prevent right went Killowag said something in the same rhythm of counting to three. "High, Tigh,-" (One, two….)

But Hal was still slow, "Go!" and he jumped out of the sphere and ran to the vehicle.

"I can't believe I was adopted- I mean- under this guy's eye for four years and survived. Come on." The rest of us jumped out of our hiding spot and we ran to Hal who was mid choking mid running. Killowag picked him up and said, "Fedeck." (Idiot) I was slowing down, the soreness increasing as I ran. _Come on, Mary, you've got this._

Razer saw a ladder and jumped on, grabbing hold of the bars. Then Killowag threw Hal to the ladder and he grabbed on as well. Killowag cupped his hands and I knew what to do. I jumped, my foot landing on is hands, then he lifted me up and I jumped. Hal caught me by the arm and swung me to the bars, but I left some space for the last crew member. We looked to see Killowag trying to keep up with the red shield but he wasn't fast enough. Hal and Razer held their arms out but Killowag couldn't reach. He would step out of the sphere but try and get in to gulp in air.

Then Hal was able to reach out and grab Killowag by the arm. The big guy jumped on and held on to the rail as well. We just focused on staying on until we suddenly stopped. We heard large doors open and the large hover trucks continued forward. We went inside a huge room with a really tall ceiling. We heard the sound of a draft and then Razer's shield disappeared. I looked around nervously thinking I was going to choke again, but I heard Hal sniff and nod to me.

Another gate opened in front of us and the hover trucks started forward again. We went down a street that was surrounded by building of ever shape and size. Tall and curved edges, short and sharp corners. I looked up to see the huge glass dome surrounding the whole city, keeping the air in. "Razer." Hal said, "Tell Killowag well be getting off soon."

The Red Lantern nodded and then looked to Killowag, "Well be getting off soon." Killowag nodded. One minute later, Hal jumped off and we fallowed behind him. When I touched the ground, some of the force to my stomach almost made me stumble but I was able to continue running. We turned into an ally way and then went into a walk, making sure no one followed us. When we saw the coast was clear, we went down the dark hall. Hal started to say orders, "Let's get somewhere safe to hold up, we have four more hours for the battery to recharge, and then we have to find a way to get back to the ship." He turned to Razer who was walking behind us, "Razer can you run that again for Killowag?" We notice him stop and look at his hands, a worried look on his face. We stopped to see what the problem was, then Razer's ring began to pulse red light. He said, "Muluma miano." (You got to be kidding me.)

"What was that?" Hal asked.

Then Razer's suite disappeared and left him in his civilian clothing. "Zetiza amabo." (We're doomed)

"Oh shit we're screwed." I said face palming.

"Oh great." Hal said putting both hand over his face in shame. He put them down and looked at me. "I'm so lucky I can at least understand you."

"Yeah but what about these two, we need communication or we're going to be all over the place."

"Ok, no worries." He then put his hand on his head, "Ok, think Jordan. I got it!" He started to point to himself facing the others. "Me. Hal." I face palmed. _I think they know that already._

Killowag pointed at him and said, "Poozer." And started to walk away.

I chuckled and said, "It worked, I was able to understand him." Hal gave me an annoyed look.

He looked at Razer and said, "Ok, three words, first word, two syllables."

"Hal, he still won't understand that."

"I still haven't acted it out yet." He started waving his arms around like he was flying, or a bird with a spazzing problem.

"Hal. You are an embarrassment to the human race."

He stopped flapping and looked at me, "You have any brighter ideas?" Suddenly Killowag came from behind and grabbed Hal and Razer by the collar and pulled them away. He looked at me and made a grunting sound. He motioned his head towards a set of doors. _He wants us to go in? I guess yes._

I followed him and opened the door without looking inside. He quickly went in, still dragging the other two. He set them down and closed the doors quickly. _What was that all about?_ We turned to see where Killowag lead us to. We all gasped when we saw a room filled with Gremlins, sitting in tables and drinking. It was some sort of bar, in the back of the room there was a long table that faced a rack of bottles in shelves. All the goblin men looked at us with mean stares.

"Oh for the love of-"

But a Gremlin soldier pulled out a huge gun and yelled, "Ishtaka!" (Attack) all of the soldiers fired at us at the same time. We dodged to the side, all of us except Killowag. The shots hit him square in the chest and the force blew him out the doors. Hal yelled, "Come on!" Razer and I followed and we got out of the bar. Hal and Razer went to Killowag who was on the ground, picked him up, each holding one arm, and ran to a random direction. I was next to them, but then started to slow down when the soreness increased. _Not Now!_

Killowag was on his feet by the time the Gremlins catched up just behind us. "Emi Batch Ta!"(Yeah, you better run) said the lead soldier who fired at us. We ducked and looked to find an exit. Hal say an ally way to the side. He pushed Razer towards it and yelled out to me, "Get Killowag!" I nodded and grabbed Killowag by the hands who was attempting to avoid getting hit. I pulled on his arm to where Hal and Razer turned. Soon, we saw two gremlins in the middle of the road carrying a huge box from both ends. Razer jumped on to the box then off it to get over them. Hal was able to fully jump over. I fallowed behind and thought of the best way to avoid it without hurting myself more.

I did a cart wheel, my hands landed on the box and my feet landed on the other side. _Booyakasha!_ The pain was minimal, but I didn't slow down. I heard a crash and looked back to see the Bullivaxion just plowed on through. _Smart._ We kept on going until we got to a fork in the road. "Should we do Ennie Meanie, or-"

"We don't have time." Hal said looking to a hidden path blocked by a small wall of cargo. "This way." He motioned with his arm and he climbed over. I jumped over and the two others jumped right behind me. We hid behind the boxes until we saw our pursuers pass, not noticing our hiding place. The coast was clear and we took a relaxing breath. I lay against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. I was more tired than the others and it was taking a lot of energy for me to pull through. _How long could I keep going?_

**A.N: Oh no, chaos everywhere! Well we know that but with Mary, more chaos! Just wait until next chapter, and the one after that! Yes, it's a four part. So did anyone notice my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle reference in there? Also, I start school Tuesday. *CRYING* so sooooooooooooooooooooon! Ok, so I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	32. Babel part 3

**A.N: I have some terrible news. I start school…TOMORROW! *Goes and cries in a corner* I don't want to go! It's Junior year so I've been really busy putting stuff together his past week. Know I'm prepared to go in, don't know if I'm prepared to survive. Also, I see most of you got my Ninja Turtle reference, which reminds me of the Season Finale that happened on Thursday *Goes and **_**dies**_** in a corner because of Miwa/Karai feels***

**Shelia13: The thing with the translations is that their based off a real world language. Razer's is based of Swahili, but Killowag's I don't know, I thought it would be based of latin, but it could be Japanese. **

**Silvermooncry: I had to put the translations, I mean, I couldn't let you guys go on without knowing.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Do you watch TMNT 2012 series? Did you see the Finale!**

**Guest: Yeah Mary has some pride issues.**

**Just to notify you guys, some things that Killowag and Razer say to Mary will be made up by me.**

**I don't own GLTAS**

_Italics are Thoughts_

**(This means translation)**

**Episode 8 Babel part 3**

"Echanse." (This way) A voice whispered. I whipped my head around to face a Gremlin on the other side of the small ally way were hiding in. He motioned us forward, not seeming like a threat. "Echanse." (This way)

Razer looked at us and motioned us forward to the weird Gremlin, "Meh yadi a Habo." (Maybe he wants to help) Killowag and Hal just agreed and walked on over. It took me a while to get up, but once on my feet I quickly joined them.

The blue man gave us a toothy grin and said in a persuasive tone. "Guisa mat akostoy?" (Does this interest you?) He held a hand out to a hover car behind him that was parked on a small but what seemed to be a main road. This one was linked with a smaller one in the back.

"I think he's offering us a ride." Hal suggested walking forward, "That thing would be handy getting back to the ship." The gremlin stopped him and pushed him back. "Hoko. Debo mah. Cap its mat."(Whoa, there. It costs. You need money)

"Crazy blue devil thing." I said.

Killowag had the right idea though. He held up his finger as if he were holding money. "Hamfe greenslum." (He wants money)

"Oh…You want us to pay you." Hal stated, understanding what Killowag meant. He went to a cargo box in front of us and set some items down, "A set of, keys, a pack of gum…" then he pulled out his cellphone. The little guy wasn't amused. "That's all I have. Killowag, what do you got?" Killowag walked forward and pulled out a handful of his favorite snack, grubs.

"Gross." Hal said.

"You said it." I said in a queasy voice, the sight of the things just did not help with my stomach.

The gremlin looked at Razer and we all did the same. I could not believe what happened next. He pulled out a crap load of weapons, shurakins, swords, poison darts, you name it. _This guy carries the most powerful weapon in the universe, and yet he has more weapons then a Serial killer_. _This guy is fricken paranoid_. I was completely shocked, but the goblin wasn't even fazed.

Then all of them looked at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled my pockets inside out. I was all empty. "I'm not rich, just saying." The gremlin started to desperately rummage around the stock pile and when he did find something, he held it up. "Mony, mou denahi." (Oh, yes the lady)

"A phone?" Hal said, "It's yours, probably coming out with a new one next month. Enjoy."

"Akima mehain!" (Not the device) The gremlins stopped him and pointed to the screen of the cellphone. "Mou de akima mehain." (I mean the woman)

Hal looked at the screen and said. "You…want…Carol."

I started laughing. "Holy shit this is so rich!" I yelled. But as soon as I started laughing, I stopped and held my stomach. The pain in my stomach so sudden and I almost fell over. Luckily I had the wall to support me. I looked up to see none of them had noticed, everyone was staring at Hal who was not agreeing with the exchange.

"Guys can you help me explain here." Hal said. Killowag walked up…..and punch the gremlin to the wall, knocking him out. I tried my best to hold back the laughter, but I managed a slight chuckle without hurting myself. _There just seems to be an up and down side to everything._

"That's not what I had in mind." Hal said.

I heard the sound of angry gremlins and looked to the cargo boxes we jumped over earlier. "Um, guys." I said getting in standing position, now that the pain had eased, so I was ready for a quick run.

"It did the job though." I turned to face Hal but the boys were already climbing up on to the hover car. I went to the back where Killowag was climbing up. I went up the ladder and then took a seat. It was wide enough for both me and Killowag to sit next to each other. But it wasn't big enough for Killowag to close the glass hatch that would keep the bad air from coming in. He was so tall the hatch couldn't make contact with the lock. "Grakar?" (Ah oh.)

Suddenly, the gremlins fired at us and the hover car quickly lifted into the air. We began to move forward, so Killowag and I used all our might and were able to get the latch closed over us. Everything started to go smoothly, so I took the risk of looking back. I saw cars as wide as the road with wheels and canons aiming for out transport. "Ah, oh." Killowag saw me tense and tried to look back. It was a tight squeeze but he managed to see behind us. He looked forward, "Peskioy. Non neon Beskana!" (Hurry up. They're right behind us.) _Is he talking to me or is he trying to yell at Razer and Hal who were driving in the front?_

The car made a smooth right turn…and suddenly tried to do a U turn. It hit a building and when it turned, the front skimmed to the side. Sparks flew with the contact. "Hal, I now that's you driving!" The truck was in collision course with our pursuers, but then it made a sharp turn around the left. The back of the car, the one where Killowag and I where, went with momentum and hit the side of a mobile canon. Nothing kept me in place so I moved with the force and I hit the side of the seat, which was not cushioned. The impact was on my side and I screamed in pain. _Keep it together Mary._

Killowag pulled me closer to him to keep me from moving around. Since he was squeezed in position, there was no way he would be moving around. His eyes widened when he looked to the path. I looked and saw a canon car in front of us. When it fired, our hover truck pulled to the side to avoid the hit, but we hit the side of a building. We bounced off and ended up spinning. I didn't see what happened next because Killowag wrapped his huge arms around me, protecting my body. I felt us lurch forward and crash with something.

I staid like that, in Killowags protected embrace, until I felt him relax. I took a breath I just realized I was holding looked at Killowag. He gave me a concerned look. "Estes vous oka?" (Are you ok?)

"What?" I looked at him confused. He shook his head and thought of something. Then he put his fingers in thumbs up, and then pointed to me. "Am I ok? Oh!" I put my thumbs up also. "I'm fine- gah!" a spasm of pain went through me and I held my stomach. Killowag put a hand on my shoulder, saying more stuff in a concerned voice. "I'm fine!" I said putting a hand out in front of me. I ignored his protest as I opened the hatch and jumped out the car. When I got to the ground, I went over to Hal and Razer who were already out in front of the car. I went over to my human companion and punched him. "You may think you're a good driver but this isn't a plane!" We were then suddenly surrounded by seven little gremlins.

"Ok, we've only got one shot at this." Hal assessed the situation. "Razer you take the three on the left, Killowag take the four on the right. Mary and I will take the ugly one in the middle." Before I could take a defensive stance, Killowag took a hand and pushed me behind him. _Oh great. Just because I'm hurt, now I'm the weak one_. "On three." Hal continued not noticing the exchange. "One, two…" before three, Killowag and Razer jumped for the guy in the middle. The Gremlins took the chance and shot electrical current through them. They passed out on the ground.

"Three." Hal mumbled as he and I were forced to back down to the groaned. He and I were back to back and we held our hands up in surrender.

"Hal next time, just point and do hand jesters."

"I'll keep that in-UNF." I didn't see what happened, but I knew it wasn't good because I heard ringing. "HAL." I turned to see him unconscious on the ground. I looked at the gremlin that was standing over him. On instinct, I jumped to my feet and kicked the gremlin in the face, making him fly to the ground on his back. Before I could do anything else, a gremlin snuck to my side and with the butt end of a gun, hit me on the gut. I screamed and held my stomach falling to the ground. Then I was knocked out by something hitting me behind the head.

When I woke up again, I sat up quickly but instantly retreated back into a lying position when pain shot through my body. "Hey, you ok?" I saw Hal who was sitting from facing down on the ground next to me.

"I bet it's just a bruise." I said as the pain left.

"Biako." (You're hurt) We turned to Killowag who was pointing at me. He was also getting up from being on the ground. I didn't understand, but I knew what he was talking about

_Oh shit, I was hoping he would forget._ "What?" Hal asked.

_Oh thank goodness._ "I have no idea." I said shrugging my shoulders.

We heard a groan and saw Razer holding his head. He stood up from lying against the wall. As we all got up, I took a looked around to see we were in some sort of cage. I heard a zap and then a ring, and then looked to Hal who got electrocuted from behind. He stepped away and saw a soldier pointing an electrical staff through a set of horizontal bars.

We got in a group and Hal said, "Well on the plus side, the ship's battery should be charged by know."

"Great. We'll just walk out of the cage and find our way back. Easy as pie." My sarcastic tone got to him.

"Ok!" he said angrily. "I'm trying my best here." I just stared at him, not saying a word. " It doesn't hurt to look at our goal instead of the situation! Right guys?" He looked at Razer and Killowag, both who just had confusion written all over their faces. "You still can't understand me, can you?" I looked out to the side, not the one with the gremlins, but the one connecting to a room that was 100 yards tall. Almost like the one with the gates at the entrance, but bigger. We were held in a cell in one side and another row of cells like this lined up on the other. _It's like an arena._

"Looks like they're setting us up for some gladiator fight." Hal said. A cell on the other side made a noise, then the horizontal bars slid open to reveal a scared looking Gremlin. "We're supposed to fight that guy, it's almost an insult." Then I heard giant footsteps and my jaw dropped to see our real opponent. A Monster with huge claws on its feet and hands came out and grabbed the scared goblin. It picked it up and held it to face its lizard looking face. It opened its razor sharp mouth and gulped it down.

We all cringed at the site. Hal said, "Now he could be a problem."

"Can it get any worse?" I said. The horizontal bars in front of us slid open. "I stand corrected." We backed up from the entrance to the bars behind us. But the gremlins shot electric currents to make us move forward. Funny thing, the point of contact with the electrical stick was on my side. I grunted and went forward a little but I made sure I staid in the cell. But the bars behind us somehow pushed us forward until we were fully out of the cage

"I guess we're the main course." When Hal said that, huge arms wrapped around my shoulders. I looked to see Killowag who was giving me the look that said 'Saying that your all right is bullshit. You can't trick me.' So I just gave up and let him be my body guard._ If he wants to be all over me, fine. But I'll just be a burden to him._

We stood in the middle of the arena and faced the monster that was on one end of the stadium. I got a better look at it, it resembled a lot like the gremlins, but it was bage and wore nothing but a sash across its chest full of skulls. It had a longer neck and a flatter face. No pupils but it still looked at us with hunger in its eyes. It gave a loud roar. I held my stomach. _I'm so screwed_. "Guys!" Hal screamed. "Our best chance is to attack its legs and bring it down to our level!"

"Cuanduu," (Don't worry) said Razer, "Cuando." (I've got this) Then he ran towards the monster and pulled out some shurikans. He threw three, one after the other, at the monsters face. They just bounced off its thick skin, the monster didn't even flinch.

"What did I just say?" Hal yelled.

"To him, you said` nothing!" I screamed to him

"Well, what am I supposed to do, sign language?!"

"Pointing is the best-" I stopped when the monster roared and pulled out a large leather whip.

"Razer! Watch out!" Hal warned. The whip wrapped around Razer and threw him against the wall. With the ringing in my ears, it was instinct to go over and help him, but I remembered without my ring I couldn't heal. _Gosh darn it._

"Killowag." Hal turned to him. "Listen."

"Ata, meh nook o, Razer." (I know, don't do what Razer did) He left me standing there as we watched him run towards Razer who was knocked out on the ground.

Hal shook his head, but I just yelled. " LOOK OUT!" as the monsters whip went straight to us. I hit the ground, rolling away, but when my gut touched the ground, pain shot through me and I was left lying there. I heard more grunting but I didn't look up. I it was hard, I had to cringe, hoping the pain would go away soon. Then I heard, "No Man Escapes The Manhunters."

**A.N: So the next part is the last part of this episode. By the way, Razer has trust issues with his ring. Like seriously, how many weapons does he need? Also according the writers, what Razer says to Hal before they start fighting over the wheel, he says that he understand the symbols and he knows how to drive it. But of course, Hal didn't understand and took the wheel instead. Then, when Razer says he's got this and throws the Shurakins at the moster and fails, he says to himself, "I don't got this." XD.**

**If you excuse me, I've got to prepare for hell- I mean, School. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	33. Babel part 4

**A.N: Hehe….i started school this week and I already have homework, I just can't wait to see what happens when I have sports at the same time. Fun….NOT! **

**Luminesyra: Lucky you, not having school until another few weeks. And yeah, It's like Razer has one of those cartoon pockets which is like bigger on the inside or something. He must have picked up all those knives and stuff off screen, though.**

**Silvermooncry: I'm happy I made you laugh. Oh, Junior year, the year of college picking for me at least. **

**Beawolfs Pen: High Three, then! Oh, shoot, I hope you see the finale soon, and btw I probably might have given you a spoiler on my last author note, sorry! And OMG, what if I wrote something having Killowag talk about his children when they were still alive. I Will! I will give MORE FEELS!**

**Shelia13: Yeah, Razer is just paranoid. Also, Junior high five! Lucky you get snow days, it never snows in California. But I guess your right about the school going on longer. I get summer reading but never work. Oh, geez, don't stress. **

**JEN-M: Oh, Hi! Well she's a part of me actually, I kind of did a split personality of a thing. Mary represents the brave, athletic side of me. Katrina, her friend, represents my artistic, shy side. Rogen is me being geeky and snarky. And Tommy is the creative, invetive side of me. Other people are based off friends of mine. But Mary does resemble me in looks.**

**Ok guys, warning at the end, we get to a little drama.**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are Thoughts._

(This is translation)

**Episode 8 Babel part 4**

My eyes flashed open and I quickly stood up, ignoring the pain and getting my ring ready. Then I looked at my ring and then hunched my shoulders_. It doesn't work you idiot_. "No Man Escapes The Manhunters." I whipped my head around, looking for the source. _How can a Manhunter be here?_

I didn't have time to find it when the ground in front of me started to lift me up towards the ceiling. I was able stay standing when it stopped midway. I looked around to see that I was standing on a pillar and that there were more around the arena. The only way you can get around is to jump. _Perfect_. I turned around and noticed the monster breaking pillars as it came towards us. I jumped to a pillar in front of me, but it was lower than the others. The pain made me stumbled and I crashed facing down on the pillar. When I was on my feet I saw a huge shadow loom over me. _What?_ Someone then pushed me from behind and I was thrown to the next pillar on my right. I heard a crash and I looked to the pillar that I was standing on earlier was stomped and destroyed by the monster. Someone forced me to my feet and said, "Kuruka!" (Jump!) I looked to see Razer pointing to the next pillar.

"Right! Jump, got it!" and we continued onward. We ran and jumped behind Hal and Killowag until I was next to Hal. He said, "Mary. Manhunter head. Sash." I looked back to the Monster and saw that on his sash with the collection of skulls, a Manhunter head was pinned on. _So that's where I heard it._ "Look, I know you guys can't understand me." Hal said as we stopped a little ways away from the monster. He turned to the other boys. "Remember when we were on Odym. Manhunters run on the same energy as we do." He pointed to the direction of the Manhunter head, "There just happens to be one of them, or what's left of it, hanging on that big guy's neck. We can recharge from it." He ended with holding up his ring hand. Killowag looked at his and his face changed to understanding. Razer nodded.

"See." I said. "Pointing works!" The monster had caught up with us and we jumped out of the way of being crushed by a huge clawed hand. We got to a pillar that was big enough for all of us to stand on. We faced the monster coming our way.

"We're not lanterns because of these." Hal said holding up his ring hand, "We're lanterns because of this," he pointed to his head, "And this." And pointed at his chest. "It's not the rings, it's us. We can do this if we stick together. Ready?" we all got into a fighting stance. When the monster was a yard or two in front of us, Hal nodded to Killowag. On instinct, the Bullivaxion grabbed him and threw him to the monsters head. Hal grabbed on to a tusk and then punched the creature in the eye.

Killowag then jumped on its head as well and brought his fist down upon the creatures face. The creature was shocked and dropped its whip, but it recovered and threw its head back. Hal was able to hang on to one of its horns on top of its head, but Killowag wasn't so lucky and he was thrown to the ground.

I jumped from pillar to pillar and then reach one next to the monster. I waited for an opportunity to jump towards the sash. When I saw an opening I jumped, but I didn't prepare for it to stumble backwards. Its hands got in the way and I end up grabbing hold of one of its fingers. It saw me and flicked its hand, making me fly. I went up first, and then gravity began to pull me down. I thought quickly grabbed hold to the edge of the pillar. I tried to climb up but my boots had no traction to help me up. A spasm of pain went through my abdomen and I held it in pain with one hand. But the other hand wasn't able to hold me up and I slipped.

I screamed as I saw the ground come towards me, but I saw Killowag come before me and the floor and cushion my landing. I ended up on his stomach and his arms were around me. "Ago Toa." He said. (I told you)

"Whatever." I responded. His eyes widened and he got onto his feet, but still held me in his arms. He dodged a giant foot and went next to Razer. They dodged again as another foot came towards them. The whole time I stayed in Killowag's arms, practically feeling useless. But I knew I wouldn't be fast enough to dodge those attacks in my condition, so I didn't fight back. Soon I heard Hal say, "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight." Killowag and Razer stopped to see what was going on. I was able to see Hal being picked up by the monster as he held the Manhunter head and recharging his ring. "Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, BEWARE MY POWER!" And just like that, Hal disappeared in the monsters mouth.

"NO!" I screamed and jumped out of Killowag's arms. Even though I was on my feet, Killowag wouldn't let me use them. He grabbed me by the arm and held me back. "Killowag, let me go!"

"Kijani!" (Look there) Razer yelled to me and Killowag and pointed at the monster. I stopped struggling and looked up. Green Light came from out of its mouth, than suddenly Hal burst out of its mouth in full Green Lantern mode, hovering in the air.

"YES!" He screamed.

Killowag let me go and I jumped up and down in pure joy. "WOOHOO!"

"Killowag! Mary! Power up!" He threw the Manhunter head at Killowag who right away started charging his ring. "In toshkis gag, nato back, askea afo open. Lata coo gita sota, elusa bak me. Green Latva RE!" (I don't think I need to translate this) Green Light coursed through him and Killowag stood proud in GL armor. "YEAH! That's the stuff." He threw the Manhunter at Razer, completely ignoring me. _HEY!_ Razer grabbed the Manhunter head but then deadpanned. He held up the Manhunter head and then held up his ring hand, reminding him green power doesn't power a red ring. I laughed at Killowag as he gave a sheepish smile**.(This was the highlight of the episode for me, btw)**

"Well that was smart." I said. Then electric shots came out from the cells. The Gremlins kept shooting but Killowag created a wall. As they kept firing, I asked, "Why didn't you give it to me?"

"One, I forgot Razer was a Red. Two, you're not fit to fight right now." The aim of the shots was then turned to Razer who was still defenseless. Killowag left my side and ran to the cell with a hammer. As he crashed through, I went to Razer who ducked behind a broken column. I grabbed the Manhunter head and charged my ring. "In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight. Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!" I felt a wave of relief and power flow through me and in seconds my civilian clothing was replaced by my GL suite. "All right! Back in business!"

I just threw the Manhunter head back to Razer and I flew up towards the Monster head. All three of us Green Lanterns gave it all we got. I used a sling shot and started pelting the thing in the eyes. Hal with his baseball bat and Killowag with his hammer, we tired the Monster out. The thing was just left standing there. Suddenly, Razer came running in and threw the Manhunter head and it hit the middle of the huge guy's face and bounced off. I looked to Razer and said, "You tried, Razer." Then a groan came from the monster and it fell backwards and hit the ground and just laid there. Razer crossed his arms and gave the cheekiest smirk he had ever made. I gave him a glare and said, "All right, all right. You win." We landed next to Razer and observed the gremlins surrounding the unconscious monster. One of the blue guys said, "What've you done to mother?" I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Time to go." Hal stated and we took off. At the last minute, Hal made construct sphere around Razer and pulled him with us. We found an air shaft that lead us to some a way out the dome. Once we were outside and Hal was a little far in front, Killowag flew by me and said. "Are you going to tell him, or are you going to stay stubborn and not let at least one of us help you?"

"For now, we'll keep it between us. Besides, it will pass. I have my ring charged again and it will be all good."

I cut him off by flying in front of the whole group and going ahead to the ship. It was in the same spot, and same condition from the outside. But as I walked in, I can hear the low hum of the power just waiting to be restored through the whole ship. Hal handed me Razer and told me to help him to his room so he could recharge. The Methane was still in the room so we had to wait until someone was able to put the windows together.

Once we got into his room, Razer pulled out his lantern and recharged. I let the sphere disappear once I saw his life support on. "Well the battery works after all." I said. "I'm going to go and check on mine."

Before I could walk out, he said, "So that you can fully charge your ring so it can heal you properly." It was a statement, not a question.

I sighed and banged my head against the door frame. "How did you figure-"

"Killowag didn't exactly say it, but he implied it."

"Just…don't bring it up in front of Hal." And I quickly left the room. I went into my room and pulled out my battery. My ring went from half full to being fully charged. "Perfect." Once a put it away, I started to walk out, but a wave of sickness hit me. I almost fainted but I quickly shook my head to clear out my blurry vision. _Must be part of the healing process_. I had never gotten this hurt before to know the side effects. But I just took it like a pro and continued forward. I walked in to the room to find that we were already in the air and flying in space. _Wow, did I black out or something, because I don't remember taking off?_

"So, what's our next move?" I asked as I passed Hal and sat in a chair between Razer and Killowag. As I took a seat, I felt some tension in the air. My eyebrows furrowed in concern and looked at Killowag and Razer for answers. Both of them were giving me a stern look. I noticed Hal hadn't answered my question so I turned to face him. A look of worry on his face gave me my answer. _Oh shit!_

I looked to the door for one second, planning my escape, but Hal saw it coming. "Hold Her!"

I managed to get off my seat but Killowag and Razer both held me by my arms, and pinned me to my chair. I struggled to break lose but i didn't have the energy to. I stopped struggling and sighed. "Guys I told you not to tell!"

"Actually." Killowag said. "He figured it out."

"When?"

"Waking up in the cell." Hal said walking to me. "I'm just going to check how bad it is." He said kneeling down. He made a construct on my feet to make sure I didn't kick him. He placed a hand around my ribcage.

"No, NONONONO!" I tried to reason and move away but it was useless. "Hal, I'll be fine. The ring-"

"Isn't fast enough to heal you so we're going to find…." he faltered as he felt how badly broken my ribcage was, then he lifted up my shirt halfway. "Mary….you're hurt badly." I looked down to see a huge purple almost black bruise forming around my stomach and the side where my ribcage was. That could also mean one thing. "Internal bleeding and three broken ribs. Mary, what were you-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" With the arm Razer was holding on to, I thrust it forward, making Razer crash onto Hal. But I totally forgot how strong Killowag was. "Just let me go!"

"Mary, listen to me!" Hal said as he and Razer got up. "Why won't you-"

"Because I don't want anything to do with you anymore! You keep lying to me and keeping secrets! You used to fight to keep me in your care, now not only do I find out I'm not adopted, but the one who took care of me practically handed me off to my blood father without hesitation!" I said all that and tears stung my eyes. I felt Killowag's grip loosen on me, and I saw them all staring at me.

Killowag said, "Your…blood father? Jordan?" He turned to face Hal who was looking down.

Razer looked at me, "The same one that left you and your mother. He came back?"

I nodded. "The authorities found him and told him about what happened in the years he was gone. He wants me back, he can do that since I'm not actually adopted. Hal is just supposed to be my watchful eye. Hal never told me at all!"

"You wouldn't understand-"

But I cut Hal off, "What wouldn't I understand? I'm fourteen and I demand the right…..to…." with all the yelling and screaming, I didn't notice my vision cloud with black spots and the ship felt like it was rocking. I moaned as a shot of pain went through me and I held my injury. My legs felt weak and they gave away, making me fall to the ground. Hal caught me, one hand around my chest and the other around my back. From there it all just became a blur. I felt myself being laid down on the ground on my back, but someone, probably Hal's hands, kept my head up and close to his chest. I could hear him, and the others, calling my name and encouraging me to stay away.

I wanted to tell them I was all right, but the pain was so unbearable I couldn't even speak. The pain just increased more and more. Even though I didn't want to, and no matter how hard I tried to stop, I couldn't hold back the screams of pain and the tears rolling down my face.

Hal's hold on my head got tighter and he pulled me closer to his chest, I could hear his heart, beating as fast as mine. As the voices began to echo and fade and my world began to go darker, Hal's voice whispered to me saying, "Mary, please hang on. I know you hate me right now to not even listen to me but please don't…don't…..." I didn't know what to think, but before he could finish I passed out. "Mary? Mary!"

**A.N: OooooooKkkkkkk. If anybody needs me, I will be hiding behind a wall hiding away from people who hate cliffhangers. To clear things up, Killowag and Razer din't know anything about her dad coming back until now. They just thought that Hal and Mary just had a small fight over something else. Anyway, so I'm just going to finish this chapter with saying this was the most hilarious episode they ever made. When Razer gave the most obvious look to Killowag when Killowag gave him the Manhunter head, priceless. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	34. I'm Sorry

**A.N: Yes, I'm back, as fast as I could be. It's just last minute my mom planed for me to stay at a friend's house over the weekend because my sister had a soccer tournament this weekend and I wasn't keen on going. So now I'm back and ready to update a major cliffhanger. **

**PhotogMyLuv92: Oh god that means so much to me! Thank you!**

**Luminesyra: Your review made me luagh so hard! I would done same. Also I saw you message me on tumblr, I really am interested in the backrounds themes. I just want to see them so I'll email you soon on that.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Really? *Flashback to all the cliff hangers I made" Oh yeah!**

**Silvermooncry: Updating!**

**JEN-M: The price we pay to learn, school.**

**Warning, feels ahead!**

**I don't own GLTAS.**

_Italics are thoughts._

This means an Echo

**I'm Sorry**

I knew I had passed out, but I didn't know for how long. It was dark, but it was also cold, it gave off the scary feeling. Then suddenly I felt the air around me compress. "What*cough* What is going on?" Then I just heard a lot of whispering around me. "Hello? Hello?" Then in front of me I saw a light and it felt warm and welcoming. It could have been another vision and I haven't had one for a while except for that weird one with all the voices. That wasn't even a vision, I didn't know what it was. And now there was a light up ahead and I wasn't going to miss the chance. The moment I took a step forward to the light I heard some talking from behind me.

I turned around and there was no one. I shrugged and went back to the light and was stopped again by the sound of someone calling my name. It sounded like….Hal. I turned around to the dark but I still couldn't see anybody. I heard a lot of people talking now, it was the same as last time. People I knew were talking to me.

"She's stopped breathing!"

"Mary, come on!"

"Get up Kid!"

"Please Mary wake up and stay with me."

I started to get scared and stepped backwards towards the light.

As I did I heard more voice.

"Mary, tell me what's wrong."

"You're being distant."

"Green Lantern Mary, he, as what you would call…"

"I'm fine." I stopped moving back as I heard the last one. It was me saying, "Just leave me alone." "Liar" "What did you tell her, Razer?" "Killowag, I'm fine."

I said, "Why am I hearing what I'm saying."

"Mary?" I heard a feminine voice.

"Mama!" I screamed.

"Mary, stay awake!" She said from somewhere in the dark.

"What? But I am awake- wait a minute, I'm not I'm passed out."

"Stay awake for Hal."

"For Hal?" She said the same thing when the Interceptor was stolen by Atrocitus. She's been warning me for a while, maybe it's time to listen. I looked back at the light and then started to walk towards the dark. I woke up with a groan and felt my whole left side sore and slightly painful. I was on my back in my bed on the Interceptor, but I wasn't the only one in my room. In one corner of the room by the window Razer was sitting on a chair and his head rested against the wall. He wasn't the only one sleeping, on one side of my bed i saw Killowag who was sitting up against the side. His head was on my bed covers and i could see some drool down his mouth. _Ew_. I felt someone breath next to me from the other side of the bed, so i turned my head to face the person.

Laying his head on my pillow was Hal, my eyes widened as i took in how he was. He was sitting on a chair right next to the bed. He must have been resting against the wall but in mid sleep his head fell on my pillow. I saw his left hand was holding on to my right hand and resting it on the bedside. I saw he didn't have his mask on. _Weird, he hardly takes it off._ But i noticed some small stain lines on his face. _Are those tear stains? Hal had been...crying?_

I tried to sit up but winced and stopped when i felt a spark of pain on my side. I slowly removed the covers and lifted my shirt up to check the wound. It had gotten better instead of getting worse, the bruise was turning almost yellow but thanks to my knowledge, i knew it meant it was healing. I couldn't see much because it was wrapped in bandages . I put my hand on my ribs and felt that that part was far from being healed. _Well this is what you get for being so stubborn._

I laid my head back on the pillow, the movement waking up Hal. He bolted up quickly from his spot on the pillow and sat upright screaming, "IM SORRY! IM SORRY!" His screaming woke up Killwag who jumped up from his spot and went backwards hitting the wall behind him. He hit pretty hard for Razer to feel the vibration and wake up. He fell off the chair and hit face first to the ground.

When all the chaos calmed down, i started to luagh, "Holy Fricken Shit, you guys are the best!"

"Mary, you're awake!" Hal said with relief and grabbed me in a hug.

"Ok ow"

He let go. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I've think I've had worse." I smiled but by the look on his face and the way his arms were crossed, he wasn't impressed.

Killowag came walking up next to Hal but looked at me and said, "You scared us to death, you do realize we almost lost you."

"What?"

"You stopped breathing at one point." Razer explained, "It was actually a reaction from the healing from your Green Lantern ring. A shock, but not quite, but after you were breathing again."

I remembered how i felt for a moment in the darkness, the warmth, but i heard my mom screaming to stay awake, for Hal.

I have to be there for Hal, but why, for the past four years he's lied to me. He practically implied he doesn't need me. I thought about how i found him when i woke up. "Why were you crying?" I turned to Hal. He sat up quickly and wiped his face to see what i meant. The shock on his face told me that he didn't even notice. He stammered, "I-I don't know."

_Wrong question_. I sighed and said, "Ok. Maybe i should ask...because i have been stubborn to do so, i just want to ask becuasei'vebeensodumbndstubbornandInevergaveyouach ance-"

"Mary, breath..."

I stooped to gain air. _Wow I'm turning into Vivian._ "Maybe i should say I'm not mad at the fact you didn't adopt me, but why didn't you tell me? And what does the motorcycle group have to do with you?"

Hal bit his lip and turned to look at the others. Killowag had had his arms crossed and Razer just held up an eyebrow. Their faces said 'what is Hal hiding?' Hal started with, "Um." But it was three on one and he knew he had to spill.

"It was before i got the ring, and it was a few years after college. I was just not a happy person. Losing my dad when i was young, my mom had always said that if there was one thing i had to remember about my dad was about how strong he was and i did. I remember jumping off of high places and taking risk so that i would practice the thrill of just facing my fears. Two years before i got a job, i met this man, he was really great at first. He did stunts you wouldn't believe, take risk you can't imagine. I joined him and his group so that i can be part of the fun. Then there were the motorcycles."

When he said that, I slowly started to sit up and listen. Killowag and Razer uncounciously sat at the foot of the bed, too in trudged by the story to notice they almost sat on my feet. Hal continued, "We started out just small races around the warehouses on the outskirts of the city. That's where our hideout was eventually. But soon he started to take us out on the streets, passed cars, on bridges, and without even thinking, we could almost end up knocking people over. After a year started to come to my senses and realized what i was doing was wrong. I was going to leave but Vinny, the guy i told you about earlier, somehow found out i was planning to leave.

"He challenged me to one more race, so just to humor him, i complied. I was so dumb to not realize he planned to take me out. He said there was no one on the street and that we could race there. In the middle of the race, there was something like a light reflecting a mirror a few yards in front of me, hitting my eyes. Upon instinct, which was a dumb move, i closed my eyes and turned the cycle to the left. I ended up turning into a sidewalk of a busy street. "I noticed i was about to hit someone so i pulled into the street. Skimmed one car and bumped into another and from there...everything went so fast, so quick." He paused right there, making us realize what he meant, he got hurt. And what he said next gave us an image of how bad he got hurt. "I was in medical care for two months, but i wasn't left alone much. The police would ask questions and i was charged a lot. But i never hurt anyone, even before the crash, so i found my way out."

I cut in, "You mean you got Uncle Jack to get you out."

He smiled saying, "ok, yeah, i had connections. I was released from the hospital and for a year i tried to look for a job, but even though i was let out easy, i didn't have a clean record. But thanks to Carol, i found one, and one that i have always been dreaming my whole life, fly planes."

"I bet you were very happy." I said sarcastically, my trolls face threatening to show.

"I was, and it got better after i got my ring."

"The moment i regret the most." Killowag said. Hal deadpanned and i just started to giggle.

"I was hesitant at first for this new idea of being a space cop, but i soon realized what power I had to take down the bad guys at home. My first goal was to fined Vinny and the others. The investigators hadn't found them at all, so i took it on myself to find and bring them to justice. As you found out, i caught each and everyone one of them and they were sent to jail for a few years. The only one i hadn't found was Vinny.

"He is really good at hiding, and since someone tipped him off that the Green Lantern was on his tail, he had been quite. Almost no public activity and police records only had a few years of activity for Vincent Naboc. Even after you came along, i was still in search for him. But just recently they told me that they had lost total trace of him. No sightings, nothing. I've been trying to still find him, that's one of the reasons why i decided to stay back during the week."

"What's the other reason?" I asked.

"You." He said simply. He sighed and said, "actually, that's the reason for everything. Before you passed out you said you were mad at the fact that I didn't fight back, that I didn't fight for you to stay with me and instead I let you go. I didn't want you to stay not because I don't want you, I just-I just wanted you safe from Vinny, but you aren't safe because you're with me. Letting you go to New York, I know you're safe. But I knew that once you left, I just….i wouldn't…. I wanted to tell you about it my past, but when i first met you, i just thought you were too young. Now that you're older and have been with me so long, i just didn't want to see you so upset. I didn't want you to be...to be..."

"Mad." I finished for him. He nodded. I bit my lip and put a hand on my head. I had been so mean to him, and i didn't even know the reason why he didn't tell me, i just staid angry. I was mad, just as he knew would happen, i was doing just that. And i made things worse for him. My stubbornness lead me to getting hurt, and even if Aya didn't really mean it, I still wouldn't have gotten hurt if i had just listened to Hal. And here were all the guys worried for me, having seen me go through an almost near death experience.

"I'm so sorry, Mary, i should have told you sooner, none of this wouldn't have happened-"

I ignored the pain in my side, sat up quickly, and wrapped both arms around him, attempting to get him to shut up. He wasn't the one who needed to apologize, "No Hal, I'm sorry. I should been the one to listen then to make things worse and be mad at you. I just let my anger get to me and make dumb decisions. You had a reason, and a good one, to keep that secret from me." I felt him stiffen in shock, but i didn't let go, i wanted to let him know i was sorry. He suddenly put his arms around me and hugged me closer.

"But-but-I was-"

Killowag came in the middle and said, "So are we really going to play this?" Killowag's question made me and Hal slacken our grip and look at the Bullevaxion in confusion. He continued, "Hal saying it was his fault and then Mary saying it was hers and then Hal saying it was his again by saying what he did worse. I've been through this and then realized that it never ended up good blaming myself so you know what I did, I tried to become the best Green Lantern I can be. That means finishing up missions and figuring out what's wrong with our A.I."

"Killowag does have a point." Razer said.

"Am I actually dead?" I asked, "Because I just heard Razer agree with Killowag and actually call him by his name, in one sentence."

"Don't even joke." Hal said.

I told him to, "Take it or leave it."

"Ok, then you need to rest so you can get healed quickly. We're going to get ahead on some repairs."

All the guys started to get up and start walking out when I said, "Wait!" they stopped and turned to face me. "You guys are the best, thanks for helping me. It's a good thing I can count on you guys when I need help."

"No problem Mary." Hal said, "It's just good to see you ok." And they all walked out.

**A.N: Welp, I just don't know what to say but that Mary has finally gotten it right…..so far…..MWAHAHAHAH! *couphs* Anyway. I'm just a worry wort over the accuracy of the rings, I'm just like REWRITE REWRITE REWRITE IT'S NOT GOOD! A part of this scene is actually bassed off a scene from Season 2 of Young Justice, the talk between M'gann and Nightwing. (The part where we find out she knows his secret identity!) *Breaths heavily* Ok, I'll just leave you here. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


End file.
